L'espace d'un instant
by Siana37
Summary: D'un côté on retrouve Emma une blonde de 29 ans qui vit au jour le jour et au rythme de ses envies. De l'autre Régina qui ne vit que pour son travail. Toutes deux ont une vie bien rangée, presque banale en apparence mais on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver... en l'espace d'un instant.
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour à tous et bienvenue dans ma toute première fiction. **

**Ceci est un AU, pas de magie ni de sort. **

**Sur cette brève présentation, je vous laisse à votre lecture :)**

* * *

><p>Regina marchait droit devant elle sans chercher à comprendre où elle allait. Un pied devant l'autre, ne pas s'arrêter.<p>

Son esprit était vide, elle avait l'impression que tout son corps était anesthésié et seul le battement de son cœur dans sa poitrine lui rappelait qu'elle était toujours en vie.

Elle avait perdu depuis bien longtemps la notion du temps qui passait. Elle devait toutefois marcher depuis plusieurs heures puisque le soleil disparaissait sous l'horizon capta-t-elle vaguement.

Il lui semblait qu'elle avait froid, son corps était parcouru de frissons et ses dents claquaient, mais après tout, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien changer…

* * *

><p>Emma traversait le parc d'un pas rapide. Elle avait hâte de rentrer chez elle, de se faire un chocolat avec une pointe de cannelle et de se plonger dans un bon bain chaud. La journée avait été longue et monotone : remplir des papiers, passer des commandes, répondre au téléphone, trier des dossiers et orienter les clients dans les couloirs de l'immense bâtiment… Bref, la routine habituelle.<p>

Son patron lui avait proposé une promotion quelques mois plus tôt, mais cela aurait impliqué qu'elle parte à l'autre bout du pays et elle aimait bien trop Boston pour ça. La blonde continuait donc à suivre le train-train quotidien, laissant le goût amère d'une vie trop banale.

Elle sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Retenant un juron lorsqu'elle ne reconnut pas le numéro qui s'affichait à l'écran elle se résolu à décrocher, non sans préparer une réplique cinglante dans le cas où elle aurait affaire à un énième démarcheur téléphonique. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de porter le téléphone à son oreille avant de heurter de plein fouet une personne qui se trouvait sur son chemin.  
>Surprise par le choc, Emma fit un pas en arrière, s'excusa, et s'apprêtait à reprendre son chemin lorsqu'elle leva la tête vers la femme qu'elle venait de bousculer.<p>

La blonde n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi mais il y a avait quelque chose dans le regard de l'inconnue qui lui imposa de s'arrêter. Celle-ci ne semblait d'ailleurs pas avoir remarqué sa présence, elle se tenait simplement debout, fixant un point imaginaire droit à l'horizon. Emma baissa le regard et aperçu du sang qui tachait les vêtements de l'étrangère.

" Madame, vous m'entendez ? Est-ce que vous allez bien ? "

La femme ne cilla pas.

" Avez-vous besoin d'aide ? "

Emma posa une main sur le bras de l'inconnue.

* * *

><p>Regina sentit un contact sur son épaule gauche. Un long frisson la parcouru de haut en bas.<p>

Un instant, la silhouette d'une jeune femme blonde lui apparue. Son regard se brouilla, puis, plus rien. Elle sentit une brume noire l'envelopper et elle accueillie cette sensation avec soulagement... enfin, c'était terminé.

* * *

><p>Emma eu tout juste le temps d'amortir le chute de la brune alors que ses jambes se dérobaient sous elle. Cette fois-ci, la blonde ne put retenir un juron, que venait-il donc de se passer ? Tout ce sang, la femme était-elle blessée ? La jeune femme sentit la panique monter en elle et s'apprêta à crier à l'aide mais se ravisa en voyant qu'elle était seule dans le parc.<p>

'Ok Emma, calme toi' murmura-t-elle doucement pour elle-même. Après une grande inspiration elle reprit ses esprits et composa le numéro des secours.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait plus de dix minutes qu'Emma avait appelé les pompiers et elle commençait à s'impatienter.<p>

Se remémorant les gestes qu'elle avait appris à la formation de secourisme qu'elle avait suivie quelques semaines plus tôt, la blonde avait placé l'inconnue en position latérale de secours après avoir constaté avec soulagement qu'elle avait une respiration régulière. Les tentatives de la jeune femme pour faire réagir la brune avaient cependant échouées et celle-ci restait inconsciente.

Emma soupira de soulagement en ne constatant aucune blessure sur le corps de la brune, le sang sur ses vêtements n'était pas le sien.

Les minutes passant, le stress avait repris le dessus et la blonde s'imaginait maintenant toutes sortes de scénarios : si ce sang n'était pas celui de l'inconnue, que s'était-il passé ? Cette femme était-elle une criminelle en cavale ? Si c'était le cas songea Emma, elle ferait mieux de partir en courant. Après tout, elle avait déjà fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait et n'était en rien responsable de cette inconnue qui s'était écroulée dans ses bras.

Pourtant, la jeune femme ne pouvait oublier le regard que la brune avait posé sur elle quelques minutes auparavant. Pendant une seconde, cette inconnue l'avait regardée droit dans les yeux et la peine qu'elle y avait lue lui avait glacé le sang. Non, cette femme ne pouvait pas être une criminelle en fuite, quelque chose avait du lui arriver et Emma ne pouvait se résoudre à l'abandonner dans ce parc.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle entendit au loin les sirènes des pompiers.

* * *

><p>Regina se sentait vaseuse. Elle avait la tête qui tournait et n'arrivait pas à sortir de cette torpeur qui l'envahissait. Elle essaya de rassembler ses souvenirs mais tout était si flou et sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Elle lutta quelques minutes avant d'accepter sa défaite, se laissant emporter par le sommeil.<p>

Lorsque la brune reprit conscience, son mal de tête avait disparu. Son esprit était encore embrumé mais elle discerna des voix au loin. Elle se concentra pour essayer de comprendre la conversation.

"Kristoff, présentez le cas" lança une voix sourde.

"Femme de 37 ans ayant perdu connaissance dans la rue," commença une voix hésitante. "La patiente présente une commotion cérébrale et souffrait de forte déshydratation à son arrivée. Son état est stable et nous commençons à réduire la dose d'anesthésique."

Regina perçu des chuchotements indistincts et la colère s'empara d'elle lorsqu'elle comprit où elle était. Non seulement se trouvait-elle à l'hôpital  
>– son hôpital – mais en plus Victor avait osé mener la consultation avec ses propres internes.<p>

La brune aurait voulu ouvrir les yeux et dire ses quatre vérités au chirurgien. Comment osait-il prendre ainsi avantage de la situation?! Régina fulminait et tentait de toute ses forces de ressembler assez d'énergie pour articuler quelques mots mais la fatigue la regagna. Pestant contre elle-même, elle se laissa glisser dans l'inconscience.

* * *

><p>Emma était au travail et peinait à se concentrer sur les tâches qu'elle devait accomplir. Heureusement, sa journée n'était pas trop chargée et elle pourrait certainement quitter son bureau plus tôt. Elle avait pensé toute la nuit à cette inconnue du parc que les pompiers avaient conduit à l'hôpital après avoir assuré à la blonde qu'elle était entre de bonnes mains et l'avoir remerciée de s'être occupée d'elle avant leur arrivée.<p>

Depuis, Emma avait imaginé tout un tas de scénario mais aucun n'était satisfaisant. Elle voulait connaitre la vérité, ou au moins savoir si la brune s'était rétablie.

À la pause déjeuner, elle composa le numéro de son amie.

"Salut Mary, c'est Emma."

"Hey Emma, ça fait longtemps ! Comment vas-tu ?"

"Tu ne vas jamais croire ce qui est arrivé hier soir."

Entendant le ton grave que son amie avait pris, Mary s'inquiéta.

"Tout va bien Emma ?"

"Oui désolée. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, je vais bien mais hier soir en sortant du travail, j'étais en train de rentrer et je marchais sans vraiment regarder mon chemin et puis d'un coup mon téléphone a sonné et…"

"Emma ! Emma ! Ralentis s'il te plait, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes"

"Pardon." Emma prit une grande inspiration et continua son récit. "Donc, je rentrais du travail et j'ai foncé dans une passante parce que je ne regardais pas devant moi puis d'un coup, la femme s'est effondrée dans mes bras. J'ai essayé de la rattraper mais sous le coup de la surprise je n'ai pas bien réussi à ralentir sa chute. J'ai appelé les pompiers qui m'ont dit qu'elle allait bien, mais quand ils sont partis elle n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. Mary, si sa tête avait frappé le sol trop fort et qu'elle ne se réveille jamais ?" La blonde avait enchaîné son récit sans reprendre son souffle, exprimant les craintes qu'elle avait enfouies jusqu'à présent.

"Emma, calme-toi, tu n'y es pour rien, tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais en prévenant les secours et en portant assistance à cette femme..." tenta de rassurer Mary.

"Je sais, mais depuis hier soir je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose. Elle y avait un tel désespoir dans son regard, comme si elle hurlait à l'aide. Et si quelque chose de terrible lui était arrivé ?"

"Tu connais son nom ?"

"Non…" répondit la blonde avant d'ajouter timidement "mais je sais dans quel hôpital ils l'ont emmenée."

"Je pense que tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire dans ce cas."

Devant le silence de son amie, Mary enchaina.

"Je passe te prendre à 17h à ton travail et on ira ensemble d'accord ?"

"Merci Mary."

* * *

><p>Emma et Mary étaient amies depuis de nombreuses années, elles s'étaient rencontrées alors qu'Emma venait de fuir sa huitième famille d'accueil. La blonde avait alors 16 ans et ne supportait plus de passer d'une maison d'accueil à une autre en attendant à chaque fois que l'histoire se répète.<p>

Emma avait cessé d'espérer trouver un foyer aimant depuis bien des années… depuis ses 9ans pour être exact. Cela faisant alors presque 3 ans qu'elle habitait avec Marc et Karen, un jeune couple qui avait amené Emma chez eux pour la première fois un soir d'automne.

Au souvenir de cette journée, les larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Emma qui tenta de se remettre au travail mais les images continuèrent à affluer dans son esprit.

* * *

><p><em> Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un an qu'aucune famille ne voulait plus d'elle. Elle était trop âgée, pas assez souriante et bien trop casse coup pour que quelqu'un ne veuille bien d'elle, comme répétait souvent la directrice de l'orphelinat. <em>

_ Emma rendait toujours les coups qui lui étaient portés, n'avait pas peur d'affronter des filles plus grandes et plus âgés qu'elle pour défendre ce qui lui appartenait mais ce jour-là, une nouvelle arrivante avait gagné le combat. La brute l'avait collée au sol, lui avait fait lécher chez chaussures en signe de soumission et avait arraché le pendentif que la blonde avait autour du cou.  
>'Pour te rappeler à qui tu as affaire ici' lui avait dit l'autre fille.<br>Emma aurait pu répliquer, sa concurrente était fatiguée de l'avoir maintenue au sol pendant de longues minutes tandis que la blonde avait préservée son énergie mais elle avait choisit de baisser les yeux avant de se rendre dans la petite cours, indifférente à la pluie qui imprégnait ses vêtements. _

_ Ce pendentif était la dernière chose qu'elle avait de ses parents biologiques. Pendant ces 6 dernières années, elle l'avait gardé autour de son cou, espérant secrètement que cela ramènerait sa famille auprès d'elle. La blonde s'était imaginée mille et une histoires, allant même jusqu'à croire que ses parents étaient Blanche-Neige et le prince Charmant et qu'elle avait été envoyée dans ce monde pour échapper à une malédiction.  
>Maintenant qu'elle avait 6 ans, elle se rendait cependant bien compte que c'était idiot de penser ça. Croire qu'elle avait un rôle à jouer l'avait aidé à rester forte jusqu'à ce jour mais il était temps pour elle de grandir songea-t-elle. <em>

_ Sur jour-là Emma était ainsi assise sur les marches de l'orphelinat, des larmes coulant doucement sur ses joues, ses boucles blondes trempées formant un rideau protecteur devant son visage. A quoi bon s'en faire pour ce pendentif, ses parents ne reviendraient jamais, ils ne voulaient pas d'elle, voilà la vérité. Elle n'était plus une petite fille, elle avait passé l'âge de pleurnicher sur son sort... pourtant, elle ressentait comme un vide sur sa poitrine, là où le pendentif se trouvait depuis si longtemps. De rage, elle jeta le caillou qui se trouvait à ses pieds. _

_ « Aie ! »_

_ Emma leva brusquement la tête. Un homme se trouvait debout à quelques pas et se frottait vigoureusement la jambe. Désolée, elle s'excusa et se mit à pleurer de plus belle. Sa directrice avait bien raison, elle était une brute et personne ne voudrait jamais d'elle. _

_Elle sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule. _

_ "Ce n'est pas grave tu sais, tu ne l'as pas fait exprès et puis je suis un peu une chochotte." _

_Emma leva les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de l'homme, il était beau et ses yeux pétillaient d'une gaieté qu'Emma voyait rarement. _

_ "Je m'appelle Marc. Et toi ?"  
><em>

_ "Emma" avait-elle répondu avant de s'enfuir en courant. _

_ Quelques jours plus tard, la directrice lui avait dit de préparer ses affaires, qu'elle allait être envoyée dans une nouvelle famille. La blonde avait toujours peur quand elle entendait ces mots. Bien sûr, l'orphelinat était loin d'être un endroit parfait mais au moins elle y avait ses repères et s'y sentait en sécurité. Dans une famille, on ne pouvait jamais savoir ce qu'il pouvait se passer et bien souvent il fallait s'attendre au pire plutôt qu'au meilleur…  
>Emma prépara donc ses affaires avec un mélange de crainte et d'excitation. <em>

_ Lorsqu'elle entra dans la petite pièce où elle devait rencontrer sa nouvelle famille, un petite flamme s'alluma cependant dans son cœur en apercevant Marc et sa femme. Celle-ci s'avança et s'accroupit devant Emma. _

_ "Bonjour Emma, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de moi, mon prénom est Karen, nous nous sommes rencontrées il y a quelques jours. Depuis, avec Marc, nous n'avons pas arrêté de penser à toi et nous aimerions que tu rentres à la maison avec nous si tu le souhaites."  
><em>

_ Karen avait parlé d'une voix douce remplie de tendresse. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un s'adressait à Emma de la sorte. Elle avait fondu en larmes, s'était accrochée au cou de Karen et ne l'avait plus lâchée jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent tous les trois à la maison. C'était alors Marc qui l'avait prise dans ses bras et ils s'étaient assis sur le canapé où ils avaient joué à toute sorte de jeux pendant que Karen leur préparait un bon chocolat chaud à la cannelle. Ils avaient ensuite regardé la télé, sirotant leur boisson jusqu'à ce qu'Emma s'endorme, un sourire timide éclairant son visage. _

* * *

><p>Emma essuya une larme qui avait roulé sur sa joue et s'empressa de ranger les derniers dossiers à leur place lorsqu'elle vit l'heure : 17h05. Elle rassembla ses affaires et sortit du bâtiment en hâte. Mary l'attendait en face de la rue.<p>

Emma vérifia qu'aucune voiture n'arrivait et traversa la route en courant.

"Hey Emma !"

"Salut Mary" répondit-elle en souriant.

"Prête ?"

"Je ne pourrais pas l'être plus."

"Alors allons-y ! Quel hôpital ?" lança son amie gaiement.

"Boston général."

Les deux femmes échangèrent quelques mots sur leurs journées respectives et arrivent en un rien de temps devant l'hôpital. Elles sortirent de la voiture et Emma marqua un temps d'arrêt. Voyant l'hésitation de son amie Mary attendit patiemment, avec le temps elle avait appris à ne pas brusquer Emma.

La blonde n'était tout à coup plus si sûre d'elle et se sentait ridicule de venir ici pour voir une inconnue qui avait fait un malaise dans la rue. D'ailleurs, celle-ci devait très certainement être rentrée chez elle depuis plusieurs heures déjà après que les médecins lui aient dit qu'elle n'avait rien de grave et qu'elle devait juste se reposer un peu. Elle leva les yeux vers son amie.

"Mary, je crois que c'était idiot de venir ici. On ferait mieux de rentrer, on pourrait se faire livrer une pizza et regarder un bon film."

"Emma regarde toi, tu crois vraiment que tu arriverais à te concentrer sur un film ?"

Emma pesta intérieurement. Mary la connaissait trop bien et lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et s'avança d'un pas déterminé vers l'entrée. Elle se dirigea jusqu'au petit bureau d'accueil, son amie sur ses pas, mais se retrouva sans voix devant la secrétaire, que pouvait-elle bien dire ?

"Bonjour, nous venons voir une patiente qui a été admise dans cet hôpital hier soir. C'est une femme qui a fait un malaise dans la rue et mon amie ici présente était avec elle. Elle aimerait savoir si elle va bien."

Emma remercia intérieurement Mary d'être toujours là pour assurer ses arrières.

"Bien sûr, quel est le nom de la patiente"

"Et bien, nous ne savons pas." répondit nerveusement la petite femme.

"Je suis désolée madame, mais je ne peux pas vous aider. Nous devons respecter la confidentialité de nos patients, si vous ne connaissez pas cette femme, je ne peux pas vous en dire plus."

Emma se sentit désemparée devant cette défaite mais remercia la secrétaire d'un hochement de tête avant de faire demi tour, tirant son amie par le bras.

"Excusez-moi" résonna une voix derrière elles "êtes-vous la personne qui a porté assistance à Regina hier soir ?"

Emma et Mary se retournèrent d'un bloc pour voir un homme en blouse blanche leur tendre la main. Sur son badge, elles purent lire 'Pr Gold, chef de chirurgie, directeur de l'hôpital'.

Régina… ainsi tel était le nom de cette belle inconnue pensa Emma.

L'homme dégageait une certaine assurance et la blonde se sentit intimidée devant cette prestance. Elle se racla la gorge.

"Hum... euh… oui, c'est moi"

Emma serra la main qui lui était présentée.

"Si vous voulez bien me suivre, allons discuter dans mon bureau, nous y serons plus tranquilles."

"Elle est encore ici ?" demanda Emma n'en pouvant plus d'attendre.

"Oui. Nous la gardons en observation. Elle est sous calmants et ne s'est pas encore réveillée depuis hier soir"

"Mais alors, c'est grave ?"

"Non, rassurez-vous. Toutes ses fonctions neurologiques sont parfaites, nous souhaitons simplement qu'elle puisse se reposer, ces derniers jours ont été éprouvants pour elle."

"Vous la connaissez ?"

"Tout à fait. Régina travaille ici depuis maintenant plus de deux ans. Elle était mon interne il y a quelques années et c'est une chirurgienne hors pair."

"Oh, d'accord," répondit la blonde pour laquelle les évènements prenaient enfin sens, "C'est pour ça qu'elle était couverte de sang."

"Oui," répondit Gold en souriant. "Elle venait de sortir de chirurgie, c'est aussi pour cela qu'elle portait cette immonde blouse verte."

Emma se sentit idiote, bien sûr que l'inconnue portait une blouse de chirurgie, comment avait-elle pu ne pas remarquer cela hier soir ?!

"Ah… euh… oui, bien sûr." bafouilla-t-elle.

"C'est normal de ne pas avoir remarqué ce genre de détail," rassura Gold, "vous aviez d'autres choses à penser en voyant une femme recouverte de sang s'écrouler devant vous."

"En effet, j'étais désemparée. Je n'ai pas eu le réflexe de la rattraper et comme elle ne reprenait pas conscience, j'ai cru que sa tête avait heurté le sol trop fort et qu'elle faisait une hémorragie cérébrale ou je ne sais pas quoi d'autre."

"Rassurez-vous, Régina ne souffre que d'une très légère commotion cérébrale. Elle aura certainement mal à la tête pendant quelques jours mais rien de plus. Je peux vous conduire à sa chambre quelques instants si vous voulez vous assurer qu'elle est bien en vie."

"J'aimerais bien oui, si cela ne vous dérange pas."

"Au contraire, suivez-moi."

Emma emboitât le pas à M. Gold alors que Mary lui faisait signe qu'elle l'attendrait à la voiture.

Après quelques minutes de marche, le biper de l'homme se mit à sonner et il indiqua rapidement une porte à la blonde avant de partir en courant. La blonde fut surprise de la rapidité avec laquelle il disparut à l'angle du couloir étant donné le boitement qu'elle avait constaté quelques secondes auparavant.

Emma s'avança vers la porte que lui avait désigné Gold et son cœur se mit à battre avec force dans sa poitrine. Et si Régina était réveillée, qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir lui dire ? Chassant ses pensées, la blonde posa ses doigts tremblants sur la poignée et entra timidement dans la chambre.

Régina était allongée sur le lit, une perfusion attachée à son bras droit. Emma s'approcha doucement et regarda plus attentivement la femme qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle avait les cheveux foncés, presque noirs et légèrement ondulés, son visage était lisse, son nez droit et fin. Elle avait des lèvres magnifiques et une petite cicatrice sur la partie supérieure droite de sa bouche. Cela n'enlevait rien à sa beauté, bien au contraire, elle était magnifique. Ses yeux étaient clos, mais la blonde se souvenait de leur couleur chocolat si intense. Elle n'avait pu oublier la douleur qui s'en dégageait lorsque Régina avait croisé son regard la veille. Emma se demanda quelle peine pouvait se cacher derrière ce si beau visage..

Au bout de quelques instants, la blonde se sentit gênée d'observer ainsi la femme qui se trouvait dans le lit et décida donc de s'asseoir sur l'unique chaise de la pièce. Elle regarda la poitrine de la brune se soulever à un rythme régulier et cala sa respiration sur la sienne. Perdue dans ses pensées, Emma ne réalisa pas qu'elle avait pris la main de Régina dans la sienne.

* * *

><p>Régina reprenait doucement ses esprits alors qu'elle sortait d'un sommeil sans rêves. Elle se sentait lourde, tout son corps était engourdi et avait mal à la tête. Pendant quelques instants elle crut qu'elle était chez elle et avait la gueule de bois avant de remémorer la conversation de Victor qu'elle avait entendue quelques heures auparavant.<p>

Elle tendit l'oreille pour s'assurer qu'elle était seule et essaya d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle referma rapidement les paupières alors que la lumière du jour l'éblouie, ce qui ne fit rien pour arranger sa migraine. Après quelques instants, elle réessaya, plus doucement cette fois. Sa vision resta floue pendant quelques secondes mais après clignements rapides de ses paupières, Régina distingua la silhouette d'une jeune femme blonde assise près de son lit.

"Bonjour" murmura Emma, un peu gênée d'être là.

Régina était confuse. Qui était cette jeune femme et que faisait-elle là ? Elle rassembla toute son énergie pour articuler quelques mots.

"Qui êtes-vous et pourquoi votre main serre-t-elle la mienne ?"

Emma ôta hâtivement sa main de celle de la brune, la stupeur se lisant sur son visage alors qu'elle réalisait qu'elle serrait la main de cette femme depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

"Je m'appelle Emma Swan. C'est moi qui vous aie trouvée hier soir lorsque vous vous êtes évanouie." répondit rapidement la blonde, embarrassée.

"Cela n'explique pas pourquoi vous êtes ici à me tenir la main comme si j'étais une enfant, mademoiselle Swan," répliqua Régina.

"Je… euh… je… je suis désolée, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que je tenais votre main Régina. J'étais juste venue vois comment vous alliez, je m'inquiétais pour vous."

"C'est madame Mills, et je vais bien." répondit sèchement la brune.

Apparemment, cette femme était loin d'être la personne sensible et fragile qu'Emma s'était imaginée.

"Bon, eh bien… je suppose que je vais vous laisser vous rétablir alors. Madame Mills."

Emma attendit quelques secondes d'avoir une réponse, puis, voyant que la brune n'avait nullement l'intention de lui en donner une, se leva et quitta la chambre. Elle faillit ne pas voir M. Gold qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et s'excusa alors qu'elle le bouscula, se précipitant vers la sortie.

"Et bien Régina, tu aurais pu te montrer un peu plus sympathique avec la femme qui t'as retrouvée hier soir."

"Premièrement, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'identité de cette personne et deuxièmement, pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ?"

Une vague inquiétude traversa le visage de Gold alors qu'il fermait doucement la porte de la chambre.

"Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ?"

"Je ne te poserais pas de question sinon," répondit Régina cinglante.

Gold réfléchit pendant quelques secondes, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait révéler à la brune. Visiblement, elle n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui avait provoqué son malaise et il ne savait si elle était prête à entendre la vérité.

"Hier après-midi, après que tu ais quitté l'hôpital tu as fait un malaise dans le parc et la charmante jeune femme qui vient de nous quitter est celle qui a prévenu les secours."

"Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien faire dans un parc et pourquoi est-ce que je n'étais pas à l'hôpital alors que j'étais de garde ?"

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, c'est terminé pour ce premier chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos premières impressions. <strong>

**S'il vous a plu, je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la suite ;)**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser leur avis sur le premier chapitre. **

**Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont suivi/favorisé ma fiction, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir d'autant plus que c'est la première fois que je me lance dans une telle aventure.  
><strong>

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture :)**

* * *

><p>Le visage de Régina pâlit alors que les souvenirs de la veille lui revenaient en mémoire. Elle sentit son corps se glacer et la main rassurante que Gold posa sur son épaule la fit sursauter. Elle luta de toutes ses forces pour garder le contrôle sur son corps et son esprit, se forçant à respirer calmement.<p>

Gold se tenait prêt à appeler les infirmières pour lui injecter un calmant au moindre signe de perte de contrôle. Il ne connaissait que trop bien la force et la violence dont pouvait faire preuve Régina lorsque ses démons prenaient le dessus. Après quelques secondes qui lui parurent durer des heures, il sentit toutefois le corps de Régina se détendre peu à peu. Celle-ci prit une grande inspiration et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

"Il est vivant ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

"Oui." répondit simplement Gold, guettant la réaction de la brune.

"Pour longtemps ?"

"Oui."

"Je veux le voir."

"Régina…"

"Maintenant."

Gold réfléchit quelques instants mais Régina ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et se leva. Elle fut prise d'un vertige et Gold la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne s'effondre sur le sol.

"J'appelle une infirmière pour te trouver une chaise roulante."

"Je vais bien, juste un petit vert.."

"Ce n'est pas négociable" la coupa Gold d'une voix ferme.

Régina accepta à contre cœur, Gold ne la laisserait pas sortir de sa chambre sur ses pieds et pour être tout à fait honnête, elle n'était pas sûre d'être capable de marcher plus de quelques mètres. Elle se sentait nauséeuse et sa tête tournait mais elle voulait, non, elle devait aller voir l'homme qui avait fait d'elle ce qu'elle était devenue.

* * *

><p>Emma claqua violemment la portière en se laissant tomber sur le siège passager en poussant un soupir de frustration. Elle sentit le regard insistant de Mary posé sur elle, mais elle n'était pas prête à parler pour le moment.<p>

"J'aurais bien besoin d'un verre."

"Ça tombe bien, David vient d'appeler, il est de sortie avec des amis donc on a toute la soirée pour nous."

Sur ses mots, Mary démarra la voiture et conduisit en silence jusqu'à son appartement. A peine arrivées, Emma s'affala dans le sofa en poussant un long soupir. Elle avait du mal à comprendre le sentiment qui l'envahissait depuis sa visite à l'hôpital. Elle se sentait déçue et cela la mettait en colère. Qu'attendait-elle après tout ? Que cette femme saute de joie et la prenne pour sa sauveuse ?  
>Quand même, sa froideur avait blessé Emma.<p>

Mary s'assit à côté d'elle et lui tendit une bière.

"Alors, tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?" demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

"Régina, Madame Mills pardon, s'est réveillée alors que j'étais dans sa chambre." marmonna Emma.

"Waouh mais c'est génial !" répondit la petite brune avec enthousiasme.

"Oui."

"Mais ?"

"Elle m'a fait comprendre que je n'avais clairement rien à faire ici."

"Oh Emma, elle devait certainement être confuse, ça n'a pas dû être facile pour elle de se retrouver en face d'une inconnue alors qu'elle venait juste de se réveiller."

Parfois, la vision du monde plus qu'optimiste de Mary avait le don d'exaspérer la blonde. Son amie ne pouvait-elle pas pour une fois être juste d'accord et ruminer avec elle ? Elle répondit avec morosité :

"Mary, tu n'étais pas là, si tu avais entendu la façon dont elle m'a parlé tu ne dirais pas ça. Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais en allant à l'hôpital."

Sur ces mots, Emma se leva pour chercher une deuxième bière et commander une pizza.

* * *

><p>Régina et Gold se trouvaient au service de réanimation de l'hôpital. Le directeur avait poussé le fauteuil roulant jusque devant la porte 312 et la brune s'apprêtait à se lever quand Gold posa une main sur son épaule.<p>

"Régina, es-tu sûre de vouloir faire ça dans ton état ?" demanda l'homme avec douceur.

"Oui," répondit-elle en essayant de mettre le plus de fermeté possible dans sa voix.

Les mains de la brune tremblaient et sa tête tournait dangereusement mais elle avait besoin de d'affronter l'homme qui se trouvait derrière cette porte.

Gold l'aida à se lever, passant un bras protecteur autour de sa taille. Régina ne broncha pas, elle avait besoin de tout le soutient possible même si elle ne l'aurait admis pour rien au monde. Doucement, elle ouvrit la porte.

L'homme était endormit sur le lit d'hôpital, un conduit d'oxygène lui passait sous le nez. Par réflexe, Régina saisit le dossier médical du patient, elle lut rapidement le compte rendu post opératoire ainsi que les prescriptions médicamenteuses.

Gold, qui était resté en arrière, observait avec attention les réactions de sa protégée.

Régina s'approcha doucement de l'homme endormit. Il avait les mains étaient menottées de part et d'autre du lit.

La brune était maintenant à quelques centimètres du lit et étudia le visage de celui qui avait bouleversé sa vie il y a quelques années. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de sa mâchoire carrée, son nez trop grand pour sa figure et la cicatrice qui barrait son menton.

Lentement, elle se pencha en avant jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres se trouvent à hauteur de l'oreille de l'homme et murmura :

"Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui vais gagner"

Régina s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre lorsqu'elle entendit l'homme dire faiblement:

"Bonjour Régina, ça fait bien longtemps que nos chemins se sont croisés.  
>Comment va ton fils ?"<p>

Sur ces paroles, et malgré sa faiblesse, Régina fit volteface prête à se jeter sur l'homme mais Gold fut plus rapide et l'empoigna par la taille. Malgré son état physique, la brune était forte et Gold luttait pour l'entrainer hors de la chambre. Par chance, Victor n'était pas loin et s'empara d'une seringue qu'il enfonça dans le bras de la brune. L'effet fut immédiat et celle-ci s'effondra dans les bras de son mentor qui l'assit délicatement dans le fauteuil pour la reconduire à sa chambre.

"Vous ne pouvez pas lui retirer ce travail comme ça, réfléchissez un peu aux conséquences que cela engendrerait."

"Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, monsieur, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit en capacité de reprendre son activité."

"Victor, vous savez qu'elle voudra reprendre le travail à la seconde où elle ouvrira les yeux et je pense qu'il est mieux pour elle d'avoir cette constante dans sa vie, surtout maintenant."

"Vous avez vu comme moi comment elle a réagi avant-hier en apprenant qu'il avait été admis dans notre service. Avez-vous seulement réfléchi à ce qu'il pourrait se passer si elle perdait ses moyens en pleine opération ? De plus, je vous rappelle qu'elle souffre d'une commotion cérébrale et qu'elle ne sera sans doute pas capable d'enchainer des heures d'opérations pendant plusieurs jours."

"Chaque chose en son temps vous ferez un bilan neurologique demain à la première heure et je prévois un rendez-vous avec le docteur Hopper pour évaluer son état émotionnel. Nous aviserons la suite en fonction des conclusions de ces deux entretiens."

Régina n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Comment pouvaient-ils croire un seul instant qu'elle n'allait pas reprendre sa place de chef de chirurgie dès le lendemain ?! Il était hors de question qu'on lui retire son travail et la renvoie chez elle.

Victor n'avait jamais pu accepter le fait qu'elle prenne la tête du service de traumatologie, il s'estimait plus méritant, sans doute parce qu'il était un homme et elle une femme. Régina avait prouvé à de multiples reprises que la place lui revenait, elle avait travaillé dur pendant des années pour parvenir à sa réputation et pour rien au monde elle n'abandonnerait son métier.

Elle ne l'avait pas fait il y a deux ans, elle n'allait pas le faire maintenant.

* * *

><p><strong>Vendredi 13 juin 2014 - 7h.<strong>

Emma se réveilla dans la chambre d'ami de Mary. Elle avait une légère gueule de bois mais elle était bien décidée à oublier les mésaventures de la veille. Elle se leva sans bruits, prit une douche rapide et commença à préparer un petit déjeuner.

Après avoir rapidement avalé un pancake, bu une tasse de café et dressé la table pour Mary et David, Emma consulta sa montre : 7h30, elle avait encore une bonne demi-heure devant elle avant de se mettre en route pour le travail. Presque machinalement, elle alluma l'ordinateur posé sur la table basse et s'assit sur le sofa. Elle ouvrit le moteur de recherche et tapa 'Régina Mills, hôpital général de Boston'. Plusieurs articles apparurent et elle décida d'ouvrir le premier.

Elle parcouru rapidement la page et apprit que Régina avait travaillé dans une clinique privée qu'elle avait lancée elle-même, jusqu'à 3 ans en arrière. Apparemment, son cabinet se portait très bien avant qu'elle ne décide soudainement de tout revendre pour se consacrer à la traumatologie au Boston général. L'article ne précisait pas la raison de ce changement radical de carrière et Emma se demanda ce qui avait bien pu décider la brune à abandonner ainsi ce qui devait être la réussite de sa vie.

Une photo accompagnait le papier et Emma eu du mal à reconnaitre la femme qu'elle avait rencontré la veille. En effet, sur ce cliché Régina était souriante, ses cheveux étaient élégamment attachés en un chignon impeccable et une étincelle brillait dans ses yeux. Elle arborait un sourire magnifique, révélant des dents blanches parfaitement alignées. La joie émanait de la brune et Emma eu un pincement au cœur en se souvenant de la femme si dure et perdue qu'elle avait rencontrée.

Qu'avait-il bien pu lui arriver ?

Songeuse, elle prit rapidement la pile de dossier sous son bras et laissa un mot à l'attention de Mary avant de se mettre en chemin pour ne pas arriver en retard au travail.

* * *

><p>Régina avait passé une nuit agitée. La veille au soir, elle avait demandé à une infirmière de lui retirer sa perfusion, elle voulait avoir les idées claires pour son rendez-vous avec Archie le lendemain matin. Sans médicaments pour l'abrutir, la brune avait néanmoins fait des cauchemars toute la nuit et avait peiné à trouver le sommeil. C'est donc la tête lourde qu'elle se réveilla ce matin-là, toutefois bien décidée à affirmer sa place.<p>

Gold entra le premier dans sa chambre en lui disant que Victor et Archie passeraient tous deux la voir dans la matinée. Régina fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu la conversation des deux hommes la veille et lui dit de faire vite, elle avait une garde à commencer dans quelques minutes. Gold avait poussé un soupir, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne servirait à rien d'argumenter, avant d'avoir eu les résultats des examens du moins.

Régina passa le test neurologique sans problème; à part un mal de tête persistant elle ne semblait avoir aucune séquelle de sa chute.  
>Archie entra dans sa chambre quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à enfiler sa blouse, bien décidée à aller voir ses patients en post-op.<p>

"Bonjour Régina."

"Venons-en directement aux faits, Archie," répondit-elle d'un ton assuré.

"Et quels sont-ils ?"

"Vraiment ?" lança la brune en arquant le sourcil.

Face au silence du thérapeute, elle reprit d'un ton ferme

"Parfait. William Brooks a été admis mercredi après-midi en traumatologie suite à un accident de la route, il a survécu à l'opération qu'a pratiquée le docteur Anders et s'en sortira sans séquelles majeures."

"Qu'avez-vous ressenti lorsque vous avez appris qu'il était ici ?" demanda l'homme d'une voix posée.

"Que croyez-vous que j'ai ressenti ?" lâcha Régina d'un ton sec.

"Vous ne répondez pas à ma question."

"Je sais."

…

La brune s'était assise sur le lit et les minutes défilaient en silence.

"Alors ?" reprit le docteur Hopper

"Alors quoi ?"

Archie poussa un soupir discret. Lors de leurs premiers entretiens, il avait fallu plusieurs mois au thérapeute pour gagner la confiance de la brune et il savait qu'il était crucial de ne pas la bousculer. Régina avait toujours eu du mal à s'ouvrir sur ses sentiments et Archie savait qu'il lui faudrait faire très attention pour ne pas briser l'alliance qu'ils avaient construite au fil de leur séances.

"Très bien, laissons cette question de côté pour le moment. Qu'étiez-vous en train de faire lorsque vous avez appris la nouvelle ?"

"Je venais de finir d'opérer un patient. J'allais enlever ma blouse de chirurgie et me changer quand j'ai vu son nom sur le tableau d'opérations."

"Et ensuite ?"

"Ensuite, je suis allée dans le bloc du docteur Anders pour voir si c'était bien lui."

"Continuez." encouragea le docteur Hopper.

"Je ne sais plus très bien."

Régina sentait la panique s'infiltrer en elle alors qu'elle se remémorait cet instant. Elle se souvenait très bien de chaque seconde mais elle n'avait aucune envie d'en parler. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était être déclarée apte à reprendre son travail et continuer sa routine quotidienne.

"De quoi vous souvenez-vous ?"

Décidément, Archie n'était pas prêt à lâcher l'affaire. Régina prit une grande inspiration et répondit d'un bloc.

"Je me souviens du docteur Anders me criant de quitter immédiatement sa salle d'opération, que je n'étais pas stérile et qu'en plus j'avais encore le sang d'un autre patient sur moi. Je suis sortie de l'hôpital et je suis allée marcher pour me calmer. La chose suivante dont je me souviens est de m'être réveillée dans ce lit le lendemain."

"Et depuis votre réveil ?"

"J'étais sous sédatifs donc j'ai principalement dormi."

"Et durant vos moments d'éveil ?" tenta patiemment Archie.

"Cette femme est venue, mademoiselle Swan je crois. C'est elle qui m'a trouvée dans la parc." Voyant que le psychiatre en attendait plus, la brune ajouta "Et je suis allée voir Brooks en réa."

"Comment cela s'est-il passé ?"

"Il a parlé de Henry."

Régina sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en prononçant ces mots mais elle refusait de craquer maintenant. Elle prit une grande inspiration en s'efforçant de ravaler ses larmes.

"Régina, vous avez le droit de laisser vos émotions s'exprimer. Je vous rappelle que nous sommes entre nous ici et que je ne suis pas là pour vous juger."

La brune ne répondit pas et plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans que personne ne prononce un mot. Finalement, Archie reprit.

"Qu'a-t-il dit ?"

"Il m'a demandé comment il allait."

"Et comment avez-vous réagit ?"

"Vous le savez très bien."

"J'aimerais l'entendre avec vos propres mots."

"Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler."

Le thérapeute resta silencieux, attendant que sa patiente ne change d'avis.

"Je peux aller travailler maintenant ?" demanda Régina avec fermeté.

Archie savait que ses prochaines paroles allaient être difficiles pour la brune. Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire oui, lui permettre de reprendre sa routine pour qu'elle puisse garder un point de repère dans ce qu'elle traversait mais il devait penser aux conséquences que cela pourrait engendrer. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de laisser Régina opérer des patients alors qu'elle pouvait à tout moment craquer émotionnellement et commettre une erreur fatale.

"Régina, selon moi vous n'êtes pas prête à reprendre votre travail aujourd'hui." commença-t-il doucement.  
>"C'est M. Gold qui prendra la décision finale, mais dans mon rapport je ne pourrai émettre un avis favorable à…"<p>

"Gardez votre salive, j'ai compris" répondit sèchement la brune.

Sur ces mots, elle sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte. Sur le chemin de la sortie, elle croisa Gold qui tenta de la stopper mais Régina était plus rapide.

Arrivée dehors, elle marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'au coin de la rue et s'arrêta pour reprendre ses esprits, elle se sentait nauséeuse et sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien, le brouillant la vue. Sa voiture était toujours dans le parking de l'hôpital mais pour rien au monde elle n'y serait retournée, elle se remit donc en marche en direction de son appartement.

* * *

><p>Emma avait commencé sa matinée de travail avec une réunion plus qu'ennuyante. Elle était la secrétaire d'un éminent cabinet d'avocats de Boston depuis maintenant plusieurs années. Son patron avait pour habitude de la faire participer à la constitution des dossiers de leurs clients mais il était actuellement en vacances et les journées de la blonde se résumaient ainsi à prendre des appels, diriger les clients dans l'immense bâtiment et faire de la paperasserie, ce qui avait pour effet de l'ennuyer au plus haut point.<p>

Lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, Emma rêvait de faire des études de droit, elle s'était maintes fois imaginée avocate. Au fil des ans, la blonde avait murit et elle s'était vite rendue compte qu'elle n'était pas faite pour ce métier, ni pour les études en général. Elle avait besoin de se sentir libre et aimait le fait de ne pas avoir d'obligations ou d'attaches. Pendant longtemps, elle avait enchainé les petits boulots par ci par là, travaillant juste assez pour subvenir à ses besoins et profitant pleinement de la vie.

Elle avait souvent quitté Boston en quête d'aventure, cherchant à démarrer une nouvelle vie, se construire un futur mais elle était toujours revenue. Elle n'aurait pas su expliqué pourquoi elle aimait tant cette ville. Certes elle y avait des amis proches tels que Mary, Ruby ou Graham qu'elle considérait comme sa famille mais cette ville l'avait aussi marquée de douloureux souvenirs...

* * *

><p><em>Emma s'était très vite habituée à sa nouvelle vie avec Karen et Marc, ils étaient pour elle les parents qu'elle n'avait jamais eus et les blessures de ses années passées dans le système commençaient doucement à cicatriser.<br>Elle allait à l'école de bon cœur, s'y était même fait quelques amis qu'elle aimait inviter à prendre le goûter les mercredis après-midi. _

_Karen l'avait inscrite dans un cours de piano et Emma s'était découvert une passion pour cet instrument. Les week-ends, elle apprenait de nouveaux morceaux avec Marc qui était un musicien hors pair et la fillette aux boucles blondes s'appliquait à apprendre de nouvelles partitions, répétant inlassablement les notes. Marc l'emmenait souvent à des récitals et les gens s'étonnaient d'y voir une si jeune fille mais Emma était toujours émerveillée par les pianistes qui se produisaient sur scène.  
><em>

_La blondinette riait aux éclats les samedis après-midi quand elle faisait de la pâtisserie avec Karen et qu'elle cassait un œuf par terre ou bien se retrouvait avec du chocolat plein la figure. Elle aimait se retrouver sur le canapé du salon, Karen à sa gauche et Marc à sa droite, tous deux lui lisant à tour de rôle une histoire du livre de contes gigantesques qu'ils avaient acheté lors d'une brocante.  
><em>

_Et puis il y avait Pongo, le bébé dalmatien qu'ils avaient un jour trouvé abandonné dans la rue. Emma aimait ce chien plus que tout au monde et passait des heures à jouer avec lui, faisant parfois la moue__ lorsqu'elle se retrouvait le visage couvert de bave à force d'avoir reçu des coups de langues affectueux, ce qui ne manquait pas de faire fondre ses parents adoptifs. _

_Cela faisait maintenant presque 3 ans qu'Emma vivait avec sa nouvelle famille. Elle allait fêter ses 9 ans dans deux mois et la petite famille était déjà en train de parler des amis à inviter pour sa fête.  
>La jeune fille aux boucles blondes avait demandé un poney comme cadeau et Karen et Marc avaient ris tendrement en lui expliquant que c'était impossible, qu'ils n'avaient la place pour un poney dans le jardin. Emma avait donc entrepris de construire un box dans chambre, à base de cartons trouvés un peu partout, bien décidée à faire de la place pour ce compagnon dont elle rêvait.<em>

_Rien n'aurait pu être plus parfait, Emma était enfin heureuse et un avenir radieux s'offrait à elle. _

_Le destin en avait décidé autrement…C'était un matin d'avril, un samedi pour être exact. _

_Emma regardait des dessins animés dans le salon tandis que Karen préparait le petit déjeuner et Marc réparait la poignée de la porte de leur chambre à l'étage. _

_Le générique des petits dinosaures venait de se lancer quand Emma sursauta en attendant un 'boum' retentissant. Pongo était descendu du canapé et s'était mis à aboyer avec force tandis que Marc avait descendu les escaliers quatre à quatre. Emma voyait une fumée noire envahir la pièce petit à petit et sentait une odeur désagréable sortir de la cuisine. _

_Marc l'avait prise dans ses bras et l'avait emmenée dans le jardin en lui disant de ne surtout pas rentrer, avant de retourner en courant dans la maison. _

_Emma s'était tenue là, au beau milieu du jardin, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Pongo l'avait suivie à l'extérieur et continuait à aboyer en direction de la maison.  
>La jeune fille voyait les flammes engloutir les rideaux du salon où elle se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant. <em>

_Au loin, les sirènes hurlantes des pompiers retentissaient mais Emma ne les entendait plus. _

_Au fond d'elle, elle savait déjà que sa vie venait de changer à tout jamais. _

_Que Karen et Marc ne ressortiraient pas de cette maison. _

_Que jamais plus elle ne jouerait du piano. _

_Que le lendemain lorsqu'elle ouvrirait les yeux, elle serait de retour dans un dortoir sale et bruyant.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>C'est fini pour ce second chapitre, en espérant que vous ayez pris autant de plaisir à le lire que moi à l'écrire! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions :). <strong>

**Au prochain chapitre : quelques informations sur le passé de Régina et une nouvelle rencontre entre les deux jeunes femmes. A samedi prochain!  
><strong>


	3. Chapitre 3

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre! Je m'excuse pour son arrivée un peu plus tardive mais ça a été une semaine chargée avec quelques imprévus. **

**Merci encore à ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser leur avis ou qui suivent mon histoire, ça me fait chaud au cœur!**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture...**

* * *

><p>Régina arriva à son appartement avec un soupir de soulagement, elle était épuisée. Sa main tremblait alors qu'elle cherchait à enfoncer la clé dans la serrure.<p>

Durant le trajet, elle avait dû s'arrêter plusieurs fois car sa vision avait commencé à se troubler et par instant elle avait cru qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à marcher jusqu'à chez elle.

Après avoir bataillé quelques instants avec la serrure, elle parvint à ouvrir la porte et la referma derrière elle. Dans la sécurité de son appartement, elle se laissa doucement glisser jusqu'au sol, ramenant ses genoux sous son menton.

Elle resta ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, essayant de se vider la tête et de ne pas penser aux évènements des derniers jours.

Au bout d'un moment, elle finit par se relever doucement et se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle se servit un verre de vin. Elle buvait rarement seule, mais après la journée d'aujourd'hui elle l'avait bien mérité.

Elle vida rapidement ce premier verre et s'en servit directement un second, puis un troisième. Le nectar lui brulait la gorge et lui réchauffait l'estomac.

Elle se dirigea vers le salon et balaya la pièce du regard.

Elle avait toujours aimé son appartement, spacieux mais chaleureux, décoré avec goût. C'était son havre de paix qu'elle avait acheté il y a plusieurs années maintenant. Elle se souvenait encore de la première visite, elle était tout de suite tombée amoureuse et savait que cet endroit deviendrait son petit chez-soi.

Elle passa doucement la main sur le sofa en marchant vers le couloir, savourant la sensation du tissu sur sa peau. L'alcool commençait à lui monter à la tête et son esprit se faisait plus léger. Elle avait l'impression de tout voir d'un œil nouveau, d'apprécier la beauté de chacun des objets devant lesquels elle avait pris l'habitude de passer sans leur prêter attention.

Elle souleva délicatement la statuette de cheval que sa mère lui avait offerte lorsqu'elle avait emménagé. Les souvenirs de ses longues balades à cheval lui revenaient à son esprit. Elle accueillit cette pensée avec un sourire, elle pouvait presque sentir l'odeur de la forêt ainsi que la sensation du vent sur ses bras nus lorsqu'elle galopait avec sa jument. Un frisson la parcourut et elle secoua doucement la tête, laissant l'image se dissiper.

La brune prit une nouvelle gorgée de vin et continua sa route le long du couloir. Elle marcha devant sa chambre sans y entrer et s'arrêta devant la dernière porte. Elle passa ses doigts sur les lettres en bois collées sur la porte.

Henry.

Le temps était comme figé, aucun bruit ne venait perturber le voyage de Régina qui pouvait presque sentir l'air vibrer autour d'elle. Sa main se posa instinctivement sur la poignée et elle fit un pas dans la chambre de son fils.

« Bonjour poussin » murmura-t-elle doucement.

La pièce regorgeait de jouets que la brune avait achetés à son fils au fil des années. Des peluches, des petits soldats en bois, divers jeux d'éveils musicaux, des petites voitures… tout ce dont un petit garçon pouvait rêver. Il y avait toutes sortes de couleurs dans la chambre mais le bleu prédominait.

Henry adorait cette couleur et s'il avait été le seul à choisir la pièce entière en serait recouverte. Régina avait néanmoins réussi à le raisonner et ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne recouvrir que le plafond d'un magnifique bleu nuit.

Mère et fils avaient passé un après-midi à y coller des étoiles fluorescentes pour représenter la galaxie. A nouveau, un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Régina lorsqu'elle repensa à ce moment. Son fils, assis par terre, riait aux éclats alors qu'il lui montrait d'un œil expert où placer les précieuses étoiles qui veilleraient sur lui cette nuit.

Ils avaient également acheté des draps d'un beau bleu ciel pour recouvrir son lit ainsi que deux tapis assortis pour que Henry puisse jouer par terre sans attraper froid.

Sortant de sa rêverie, Régina s'approcha du lit et tira la boite qui se trouvait en dessous. Elle posa son verre sur le chevet et ouvrit la boite en s'asseyant. Sur le dessus, une photo de Henry souriant à l'objectif, ses yeux pétillants de bonheur.

Une unique larme roula doucement sur la joue de la brune alors qu'elle se remémorait le jour où elle avait tenu son fils pour la première fois dans ses bras.

_Régina avait toujours tout réussit dans sa vie. Enfant parfaite, elle avait toujours été la première de sa classe, remporté tous les concours auxquels elle avait participé. _

_Ses parents étaient stricts mais l'aimaient profondément et lui avaient prodigué une bonne éducation. Ils lui avaient inculqué des valeurs dont la brune était fière et lui avaient appris que pour réussir dans la vie, il fallait se battre mais que jamais il ne fallait oublier que tout le monde n'avait pas eu sa chance de naître dans une famille aisée. _

_Sa mère, Cora, avait brillamment réussit dans la vie et était une juge de renom. Son père était quant à lui maire de la petite ville dans laquelle Régina avait grandi. _

_Ses parents avaient longtemps espéré qu'elle se lance dans des études de droits, mais la belle brune avait toujours aspiré à devenir médecin. Après quelques discussions et après leur avoir prouvé sa motivation, ils l'avaient finalement encouragée dans ses choix et avaient eu bien raison. _

_Régina avait été major de promo et avait terminé son internat en chirurgie générale au Boston général avec les félicitations de son mentor, M. Gold. _

_A la fin de ses études, elle avait décidé d'ouvrir sa propre clinique. Ses parents, fiers d'elle, lui avaient prêté l'argent nécessaire à la construction de ce projet et très vite Régina s'était fait un nom dans le milieu médical. _

_Son cabinet accueillait quelques-uns des plus riches habitants de la ville qui voulaient se faire soigner dans une clinique privée qui leur assurerait les meilleurs soins et la discrétion. Psychiatrie, chirurgie esthétique, médecine générale, scanner, IRM… la clinique pouvait assurer toutes les demandes de ses patients. _

_Outre ses consultations, Régina pratiquait des opérations simples dans l'unique bloc opératoire de sa clinique et se rendait au Boston général lorsqu'une opération plus risquée se présentait. En parallèle, elle étudiait la chirurgie traumatologique en se disant que cela pourrait bien lui servir si elle décidait un jour de faire un voyage humanitaire._

_Régina était fière de sa réussite et sa clientèle haut de gamme lui permettait d'avoir les ressources nécessaires pour faire ce qui lui tenait le plus à cœur, aider les gens dans le besoin. Trois soirs par semaine, Régina accueillait en effet des patients qui n'avaient pas les moyens de se payer les soins dont ils avaient crucialement besoin. _

_La brune était consciente de sa chance et elle voulait donner en retour autant qu'elle le pouvait. Au début, son entourage s'était montré réticent, craignant que des patients pas très commodes ne lui créent des ennuis mais très vite, en voyant l'épanouissement de leur fille ou amie, ils lui avaient apporté leur soutien. _

_Un soir, alors qu'elle avait terminé ses consultations, que tous ses employés étaient rentrés chez eux et qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire de même, une jeune femme s'était présentée devant la porte. Elle été paniquée, avait perdu les eaux depuis plusieurs heures et était sur le point d'accoucher. _

_Régina, rassurant la jeune patiente comme elle savait si bien le faire, l'avait conduite jusque dans la salle de consultation gynécologique et l'avait installée sur le lit. _

_La brune avait voulu appeler son collègue gynécologue mais la jeune femme avait refusé. Elle était terrifiée et avait seulement accepté de venir à la clinique parce qu'un de ses amis lui avait assuré qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. _

_Régina avait tenté de raisonner la jeune-femme mais celle-ci avait menacé de partir. De plus, la tête du bébé commençait déjà à sortir ce qui n'avait laissé que peu de choix à la médecin qui avait pratiqué l'accouchement elle-même. _

_Heureusement, Régina avait déjà observé son collègue pratiquer des accouchements plus d'une fois et tout s'était bien passé._

_Un magnifique petit garçon été né ce soir-là et le cœur de Régina avait manqué un battement lorsqu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle. _

_L'année passée, la brune avait appris qu'elle était stérile et bien qu'elle avait accepté l'idée de ne jamais avoir d'enfant, voir ce petit être dans ses bras lui avait serré le cœur. _

_Elle avait posé le petit garçon dans les bras de sa mère, qui pleurait doucement. Régina l'avait rassurée, en lui disant qu'elle avait été plus que courageuse et que son bébé se portait bien. Elle avait pratiqué les derniers soins et avait quitté la pièce, laissant la mère et son fils savourer leurs premiers moments ensemble. _

_La brune avait passé quelques coups de fil, cherchant un endroit qui pourrait accueillir la jeune mère et son bébé le temps que la maman puisse récupérer de son accouchement. Après avoir joué de ses relations pendant quelques minutes, elle avait pu trouver un logement pouvant accueillir cette nouvelle famille pour quelques nuits._

_Lorsqu'elle était retournée dans la salle afin d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle, la mère avait disparu et le petit garçon était enveloppé dans les couvertures, seul au milieu du lit. Un petit mot était posé sur l'oreiller « Merci pour tout, s'il vous plait trouvez une famille qui pourra s'occuper de Henry ». _

_Régina s'était retrouvée désemparée, que venait-il de se passer ?! Il y a quelques instants encore un petit nuage de bonheur flottait dans l'atmosphère et tout à coup l'air paraissait peser une tonne._

_Le petit garçon s'était mis à pleurer et la brune l'avait pris délicatement dans ses bras, lui murmurant des mots rassurants. Il avait posé sur elle ses petits yeux noisette et lui avait attrapé le doigt qu'il avait serré aussi fort que ses petits muscles le lui permettaient. A cet instant, elle avait su que jamais elle ne pourrait quitter cet enfant qu'elle aimait déjà tant. _

_Usant de tout son pouvoir, Régina avait réussi à adopter Henry ce qui avait fait d'elle la plus heureuse de femmes. _

La sonnerie du téléphone arracha brutalement la brune à ses souvenirs. Une boule amère lui serrait la gorge alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'entrée où elle avait laissé son téléphone. L'écran affichait 'Gold'.

Régina n'avait aucune envie d'entendre son supérieur la réprimander sur son comportement et lui servir des conseils plus inutiles les uns que les autres, elle laissa donc l'appel tomber sur son répondeur.

N'ayant aucune envie de rester à ne rien faire dans son appartement elle attrapa sa veste et sortit pour faire une petite ballade.

* * *

><p>La journée était passée à une vitesse folle et Emma fut surprise lorsque son chef lui dit qu'elle pouvait rentrer chez elle. Elle regarda sa montre qui affichait 18h30.<p>

Le début de l'été s'annonçait, le soleil enveloppait encore Boston d'une chaleur agréable et Emma prit la décision de faire un détour par le parc avant de rentrer chez elle. Elle avait toujours aimé les espaces verts même si elle n'aurait jamais pu quitter la ville pour aller vivre à la campagne.

De bonne humeur, elle s'arrêta chez son pâtissier préféré pour acheter quelques donuts.

Arrivée au parc, elle pesta intérieurement en voyant qu'il n'y avait plus aucun banc de libre près du petit étang au bord duquel elle aimait particulièrement passer du temps.

Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsqu'elle reconnut une silhouette familière.

« Madame Mills, bonjour » 

La brune leva la tête, étonnée d'entendre son nom.

« Mademoiselle Swan. » 

« Wow, vous vous souvenez de mon nom » répondit Emma surprise et… flattée. 

« Je retiens toujours les noms des personnes qui croisent mon chemin. C'est à la fois un très grand avantage et une malédiction ».

Voyant la mine décomposée de la blonde, Régina reprit

« Non pas que de me souvenir de votre nom en soit une bien sûr. A ce propos, je tenais à m'excuser pour mon comportement d'hier, il était hautement déplacé de ma part de vous parler sur ce ton. » 

« Ce n'est rien, je n'aurais pas dû débarquer comme ça à l'hôpital sans prévenir, je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais. » 

« Ce n'est rien, vous teniez simplement à prendre des nouvelles de quelqu'un à qui vous aviez apporté votre aide toute personne avec un minimum de bon sens aurait fait de même. » 

« Vous vous sentez mieux alors ? » 

Régina fut surprise par l'attitude directe de la blonde mais n'en laissa rien paraitre.

« Je me sens parfaitement bien oui, merci. » 

« Cool. J'ai des donuts, vous en voulez ? » Emma prit place à côté de Régina et remarqua que la brune se tenait aussi droite que l'on pouvait humainement l'être. Malgré son attitude distante et froide, c'était vraiment une très belle femme nota la blonde. 

« Non merci » 

« Sérieusement ? » 

La brune haussa un sourcil en regardant Emma. « Oui, sérieusement. Je n'aime pas ça. » 

« Impossible ! » 

« A vrai dire, je n'en ai jamais mangé. »

« Pas croyable ! Vous devez absolument gouter, c'est une tuerie. »

Régina tendit une main hésitante vers la boite remplie de donuts qui lui été présentée. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de manger des aliments si gras mais l'enthousiasme de la blonde était communicatif. Elle s'empara d'un des donuts et le porta doucement à sa bouche avant de croquer dedans.

Emma se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire face à la mine de la brune. On aurait dit un enfant de deux ans à qui l'on demandait de manger un légume inconnu qui pourrait s'avérer être la chose la plus immonde jamais goutée. 

Régina prit le temps d'avaler avant de demander « Puis-je savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? » 

« Oh, juste vous. » 

« Et pourquoi donc ? » 

« Pour rien. Vous aimez ? » 

« Ce n'est pas trop mal. » 

« Allez, vous pouvez dire que vous adorez. » 

« Il y a mieux. » 

« Je voudrais bien savoir quoi. » 

« Le mille-feuille ou l'opéra par exemple. » 

« Bon ben ça, c'est moi qui n'ai jamais gouté. » 

« Vous ratez quelque chose. » 

« Certainement, » répondit Emma, amusée. 

« Qu'ai-je donc dit pour récolter votre moquerie mademoiselle Swan ? » 

« Premièrement je ne me moque pas et deuxièmement vous pouvez m'appeler Emma » 

« Nous ne nous connaissons pas et je n'ai pas pour habitude d'appeler des étrangères par leur prénom. » 

« Ok, qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir sur moi ? » 

« Pardon ? » 

« Vous ne voulez pas m'appeler par mon prénom parce que vous ne me connaissez pas, alors je vous demande ce que vous voulez savoir sur moi ? »

Régina était de plus en plus mal à l'aise face à cette femme qui ne semblait avoir aucune limite. En dehors de son travail, elle avait énormément de mal à interagir avec des gens et le caractère extraverti de la blonde la décontenançait.

« Il commence à se faire tard, je devrais rentrer chez moi, j'ai une longue journée qui m'attend demain. »

Emma fut prise au dépourvu par cette réponse et serra maladroitement la main que la brune lui tendait avant de l'observer s'éloigner.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la courbe parfaite de ses fesses et s'amusa de cette réflexion. Cette femme dégageait quelque chose qui faisait écho en elle mais Emma n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi.

Songeuse, elle resta dans le parc quelques minutes encore, croquant à pleine dent dans ses donuts, avant de prendre à son tour la direction de son petit appartement.

Arrivée chez elle, la blonde se laissa tomber dans son vieux canapé et alluma la télé. Malgré son goûter tardif elle avait faim mais n'avait nullement envie de préparer un repas et encore moins de manger seule. Elle attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro de Graham. Celui-ci répondit au bout de quelques sonneries.

« - Hey Gram', tu bosses ce soir ?

- Non, tu veux qu'on se voie ?

- Yep

- Ok, j'arrive. Pizza ou chinois ?

- T'es vraiment parfait. Chinois !

- Je vais noter ça pour la prochaine fois que tu diras le contraire. A tout de suite ! » 

Emma n'eut pas le temps de répondre et sourit en reposant le téléphone. 

Graham et elle étaient très proches. Ils s'étaient rencontrés peu après son retour à l'orphelinat, lorsqu'elle avait seulement 9ans et il avait été le seul à être là pour elle.

Il avait 4 ans de plus qu'elle et l'avait prise sous son aile, n'hésitant pas à user de ses muscles lorsque d'autres garçons en avait après elle.

Les deux amis parlaient jamais de leurs histoires respectives mais étaient là pour se consoler l'un et l'autre lorsque des larmes roulaient en silence sur leurs joues.

Ils étaient restés tous deux dans le système pendant deux ans avant que Graham ne soit envoyé dans un internat à quelques kilomètres de là. Ils n'avaient cependant jamais perdu contact et lorsqu'Emma s'était enfuie à 16 ans c'est Graham qui lui avait donné de quoi se nourrir les premiers mois.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, la sonnette retentit et Emma bondit pour ouvrir la porte à celui qu'elle considérait aujourd'hui comme son frère.

Elle s'empara du sachet de nourriture qu'elle posa sur la table basse. 

« Bonjour quand même ! » 

« Fais pas semblant d'être offusqué, tu sais aussi bien que moi que toi non plus tu ne peux pas résister à cette odeur. » 

Graham éclata de rire avant de prendre une boite de poulet au curry sur ses genoux. 

Les deux compères passèrent la soirée à parler de tout et de rien dans une atmosphère détendue entrecoupée de leurs éclats de rire.

* * *

><p>Régina était rentrée chez elle l'esprit apaisé et avait pris une longue douche chaude après s'être sustentée. Elle était maintenant confortablement installée dans le sofa, savourant le contact de son pyjama en soie contre sa peau. <p>

Elle décida d'écouter le message que Gold avait laissé sur son téléphone quelques heures plus tôt.

« Régina, un détective est passé à l'hôpital il voudrait te parler. J'ai pris sa carte, je lui ai dit que tu le contacterais. »

Son mentor avait pris la bonne initiative de ne pas donner directement son numéro au détective et la jeune femme nota mentalement qu'elle devrait penser à le remercier une fois qu'elle serait moins en colère. Elle détestait que des gens l'appellent sur son portable et ne donnait son numéro personnel qu'à très peu de personnes. Si une urgence se présentait à l'hôpital, ils n'avaient qu'à la biper. 

Elle savait que la visite du détective avait certainement quelque chose à voir avec Brooks mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer quoi. Elle regarda sa montre : 23h10. Il était inutile de rappeler Gold pour demander le numéro. 

Régina se dirigea alors vers la cuisine, décidée à finir la bouteille de vin qu'elle avait entamée dans l'après-midi. Elle remplit son verre et alluma la télé.

Elle changeait de chaine toutes les 5 minutes, aucun programme ne parvenant à captiver son attention. 

Elle sursauta lorsque la sonnette retentit et se mit à trembler en imaginant que Brooks se trouvait derrière cette porte.  
>Rassemblant tout son courage, elle avança sans bruit jusqu'à la porte. Elle fit un bond en arrière lorsque la personne frappa à la porte. <p>

« Régina, ouvre-moi s'il te plait » 

La brune soupira en reconnaissant la voix familière de Robin. Elle tourna le verrou et ouvrit la porte.

« Robin » 

« Je peux entrer ? » 

« Tu as vu l'heure ? » 

« Je suis désolé, j'ai appris pour Brooks et je voulais voir si tu allais bien. » 

« Je vais bien merci, tu peux rentrer chez toi » 

Robin remarqua le verre que Régina tenait dans sa main.

« Combien de verres as-tu bu ? » 

« Tu es mon père maintenant ? » s'exaspéra la brune. 

Robin poussa la porte et entra dans l'appartement. 

« Fais donc comme chez toi, je t'en prie » 

« Régina, ne me repousse pas s'il te plait. » 

Il posa une main protectrice sur l'épaule de la brune mais celle-ci se dégagea d'un coup sec. Changeant de tactique, il demanda

« Tu me sers un verre ou tu ne partages pas ? » 

« Je vais ouvrir une bouteille » 

« Attends, tu as déjà bu une bouteille entière ? » 

« J'avais un reste d'une soirée avec des amis » 

« Tu mens très mal » 

« Tu veux ton verre ou non ? » 

Robin poussa un soupire en observant la brune se diriger vers la cuisine. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard deux verres à la main et la bouteille dans l'autre. 

Régina tendit un verre à son nouvel invité avant de porter le sien à ses lèvres.

Ils restèrent ainsi face à face pendant plusieurs minutes, sirotant le doux nectar en silence. 

« On pourrait peut-être s'asseoir non ? » demanda Robin. 

« Très bien. » 

Ils s'assirent tous deux sur le canapé. 

« S'il te plait, parle-moi » 

« Pour dire quoi ? » 

« Il fut un temps où tu pouvais me dire n'importe quoi » 

« C'était il y a bien longtemps. » 

« Avant que… » 

« Tais-toi ! Je t'interdis de parler de ça, tu n'en as aucun droit tu m'entends ?! » 

En l'espace d'un instant, la brune été entrée dans une rage folle. Comment osait-il ne serait-ce qu'envisager de prononcer ces mots !

Robin quant à lui était désemparé face à la violente réaction dont il était le témoin. 

« Régina je » 

« Non, sors. Pars d'ici » 

« S'il te plait » 

« Dégage ! » 

« je.. » 

« Tout de suite ! » 

Impuissant, Robin se résigna à partir craignant de ne faire qu'empirer la situation.

Régina claqua la porte derrière lui.

Elle se retourna et aperçu son reflet dans le miroir. Elle avait l'air d'une folle. Dégoutée par l'image que lui renvoyait ce miroir, elle projeta son verre dessus de toutes ses forces. Les deux objets se brisèrent sous l'impact, laissant des débris sur le sol.

Régina ne prit même pas la peine de les ramasser. Il lui suffira d'appeler sa femme de ménage demain matin et lui donner un bon pourboire pour qu'elle s'en occupe.

Lasse, elle se brossa les dents avant de gagner son lit. L'alcool aidant, elle plongea rapidement dans un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ce chapitre un peu plus centré sur Régina vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!<br>**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, une rencontre explosive est à prévoir entre les deux jeunes femmes.**

**A la semaine prochaine ;)**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Nouveau chapitre en ligne :)**

**Merci encore à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser leur avis, ça me fait vraiment plaisir!**

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

><p>5h09. Emma fut réveillée par un bip tonitruant. Elle mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits avant d'apercevoir Graham qui était déjà debout en train d'enfiler ses chaussures.<p>

« Désolé c'est le boulot, je dois y aller. Rendors-toi »

« hummmm » répondit Emma en reposant la tête sur l'oreiller.

La soirée d'hier s'était prolongée et ils avaient fini par s'endormir en regardant un vieux film à la télé.

A ce moment précis, Emma maudissait intérieurement le responsable de cet appel. Les malfaiteurs ne pouvaient-ils pas commettre leurs crimes à des heures décentes ?! Un samedi matin en plus.

Emma n'eut pas le temps de pester plus longtemps qu'elle s'était déjà rendormie, n'entendant même pas Graham refermer la porte derrière lui.

* * *

><p>5h42. Régina fut réveillée par l'alarme de son réveil qui devait hurler depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Elle se leva d'un bon, déstabilisée. Elle avait pour habitude de se réveiller d'elle-même quelques minutes avant que son réveil ne se mette en marche.<p>

Elle fut prise d'une violent nausée et eut tout juste le temps de courir jusqu'aux toilettes. Génial pensa-t-elle, elle avait la gueule de bois. Elle sortit de sa salle de bain et se dirigea directement vers la cuisine pour se faire un café qu'elle but rapidement pour remplir un peu son estomac et mettre son corps en marche.

Elle alluma sa télé et lança son programme de sport. Elle avait pour habitude de commencer la journée par une trentaine de minutes d'exercices et cela faisait maintenant déjà trois jours qu'elle avait dérogé à la règle. Il était temps de se reprendre en main, gueule de bois ou non.

Au bout de 30 minutes Régina était en sueur et accueillit le temps des étirements avec bonheur. Sa tête lui faisait encore regretter le vin de la veille mais elle se sentait mieux. Elle alla rapidement à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche bien fraîche et se préparer pour la journée.

Elle consulta ses mails en prenant un petit déjeuner rapide, elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre, elle voulait aller à l'hôpital le plus tôt possible. Elle était décidée à reprendre le travail qu'importe si Gold l'autorisait ou non à reprendre sa fonction de chef de traumatologie. Elle avait des dossiers à remplir et rien ne l'empêchait de prendre des nouvelles de ses patients en post-op. De toute façon, il était hors de question qu'elle reste un jour de plus chez elle à ne rien faire.

7h20. La brune sortit du taxi et remercia le chauffeur de l'avoir amenée à destination le plus rapidement possible. A l'heure-là, les rues de Boston n'allaient pas tarder à être pleines de monde et la circulation deviendrait impossible.

Elle se dirigea directement vers son bureau sans prendre la peine de s'arrêter dans la salle de repos pour saluer ses collègues. Elle enfila machinalement sa blouse qui était accrochée sur le porte manteau dans le coin de la pièce avant de réaliser qu'elle n'en aurait pas besoin aujourd'hui.

Un instant, un sentiment de frustration monta en elle mais elle le chassa rapidement elle avait décidé que rien ne pourrait entamer sa bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

Régina s'assit donc derrière son bureau, appréciant le confort de son fauteuil. Elle envoya rapidement un sms à sa femme de ménage '_Bonjour Ashley, si vous n'avez pas un planning trop chargé aujourd'hui pourriez-vous s'il vous plait passer à mon appartement ? J'ai eu un petit imprévu dont je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper. Je vous ai laissé une enveloppe pour vous dédommager de votre déplacement imprévu. Régina Mills.'_

Une fois le message envoyé elle saisit la pile de dossier qui trônait sur son bureau et se mit au travail. La plupart des médecins reléguaient cette tâche à leurs internes mais la brune aimait cette partie de son travail qui lui permettait de se sentir plus proche de ses patients et de toujours remettre en question les gestes qu'elle avait effectués durant l'opération. Elle était perfectionniste et aspirait à toujours s'améliorer, on n'était jamais trop bon dans ce métier.

Certaines personnes la voyaient comme une maniaque du contrôle incapable de déléguer, mais c'était cette quête incessante de savoir qui l'avait amenée au niveau d'excellence qu'elle avait atteint aujourd'hui. En quelques années à peine elle était devenue une chirurgienne de renommée mondiale et avait un des taux de réussite d'opérations les plus élevés.

Des étudiants du monde entier venaient à Boston dans l'espoir de devenir internes dans son service et ceux qui obtenaient ce privilège avaient l'assurance de disposer d'un des meilleurs enseignements qui soit. En plus d'être une chirurgienne hors pairs, Régina était également extrêmement pédagogue et prenait plaisir à enseigner son savoir.

La brune se demanda d'ailleurs à quel chirurgien Gold avait assigné ses internes… Elle irait voir plus tard dans la journée, pour l'instant elle avait bien assez à faire.

Au bout de deux heures à remplir les dossiers elle lança le serveur central de l'hôpital pour voir si Whale travaillait, il était grand temps qu'ils aient une discussion. Celui-ci était effectivement de service et n'avait pas de chirurgie prévue avant l'après-midi, Régina le bipa donc sur le champ.

Il entra dans son bureau quelques minutes plus tard.

« Régina, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

« Je travaille, Victor. »

« Gold ne vous a pourtant pas autorisé à revenir, ou bien ? »

Whale avait un sourire arrogant sur son visage. Il avait toujours détesté Régina, ne supportant pas que son supérieur soit une femme et était ravi de voir que la brune avait été levée de ses fonctions. Ignorant sa remarque, la brune répondit :

« Assieds-toi, je t'en prie » Régina avait un ton cordial mais Victor savait qu'il n'en était rien, il tira donc la chaise que lui désignait sa chef et prit place.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous bipé ? »

« Je voulais m'entretenir avec vous sur ce qui s'est passé jeudi »

« Vous avez accès à votre dossier médi… »

« Là n'est pas la question » le coupa la brune. « Puis-je savoir ce qui vous a pris de prendre **mes** internes pour mener la consultation ? »

« Gold me les avait assigné et vous étiez une patiente ce jour-là. »

« Arrêtez un peu de vous cacher derrière Gold, vous savez aussi bien que moi que jamais il n'aurait approuvé un tel comportement. »

« Oh bien sûr que non, il n'aurait pas voulu offenser sa petite protégée. »

Au moment même où il avait prononcé ces paroles, Whale sut qu'il était allé trop loin. Il déglutit en voyant le regard noir que Régina posa sur lui. Elle avait beau n'être qu'une femme, lorsqu'elle se leva et contourna le bureau pour se placer face à lui il se rapetissa dans son siège, incapable de lui faire face.

« Puis-je savoir ce que vous voulez dire par là, docteur Whale ? » la brune avait gardé un ton calme qui avait glacé le sang du médecin.

« Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, je ne le pensais pas. » tenta-t-il vainement.

La brune explosa. « Bien sûr que si, vous le pensiez Whale. Vous n'avez jamais pu accepter qu'une femme soit meilleure que vous mais figurez-vous que c'est le cas et que j'ai travaillé pour en arriver là. J'ai couvert vos arrières à de multiples reprises lorsque vous étiez perdu avec certains cas que vos précieux livres ne vous avaient pas enseignés ou que vous aviez fait des erreurs. Voilà l'unique raison pour laquelle JE suis le chef de traumatologie. Si cela vous pose le moindre problème, libre à vous de quitter ce poste et d'aller exercer dans un autre hôpital. Ai-je été claire ? »

« Je.. euh.. oui »

« Je n'ai pas bien compris Whale, qu'essayez-vous de dire ? »

« Vous avez été parfaitement claire, madame »

Régina réprima un sourire satisfait en entendant le tremblement dans la voix de son collègue.

« Bien, je suppose que vous avez des patients à voir maintenant, Victor. »

Celui-ci mis quelques secondes à retrouver ses esprits et quitta maladroitement le bureau de la brune.

* * *

><p>Emma commençait à se réveiller en sentant un soleil chaud filtrer à travers les vieux volets de son appartement. Elle grogna en regardant l'heure : 11h. Elle devait se rendre au travail plus tard dans l'après-midi pour préparer le dossier d'un procès qui aurait lieu le lundi suivant et décida donc de se lever.<p>

Elle ne travaillait que très rarement les samedis, son patron étant très flexible sur ses horaires de travail. Cependant, dans le cas de gros procès il aimait que tout soit parfaitement ordonné et exigeait qu'ils revoient ensemble le travail d'Emma.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'occasion de faire des erreurs, après tout il lui suffisait de dactylographier les enregistrements qu'on lui donnait et de classer les papiers dans le bon ordre, mais elle ne s'offusquait pas de cette demande.

Une fois sortie de son lit, elle fit un peu de ménage pour nettoyer les restes de la soirée de la veille et se rendit compte que Graham avait oublié sa veste. Elle irait la lui rendre au commissariat avant d'aller au travail, ça lui ferait une excuse pour lui demander ce qui avait bien pu se passer ce matin pour qu'il soit appelé en urgence.

* * *

><p>Régina se rendit dans le bureau de Gold peut après midi. Celui-ci ne fut pas vraiment surpris de la voir à l'hôpital et engagea jovialement la conversation, visiblement heureux d'avoir un peu de distraction.<p>

« Bonjour Régina, comment te sens-tu ? »

« Beaucoup mieux. J'ai reçu ton message hier soit, est-ce que tu pourrais me donner le numéro de ce détective s'il te plait ? »

Gold lui tendit la carte.

« Est-ce qu'il t'a dit quelque chose sur l'origine de sa demande ? »

« C'est en rapport avec Brooks mais je n'en ai pas demandé plus, j'ai pensé que tu voudrais voir ça directement avec lui ».

« Merci »

« Si tu as besoin de prendre quelques jours pour régler cette histoire… »

« Cela ne sera pas nécessaire. J'aimerais d'ailleurs récupérer mon poste le plus rapidement possible. »

« J'aimerais que cela soit possible mais je ne devrais pas aller contre l'avis de Archibald… »

« Et je ne te demande pas un traitement de faveur mais j'aimerais pouvoir reprendre mes fonctions au plus vite. J'irai parler à Archie tout à l'heure. »

« Très bien. Au fait, comment va Whale ? »

« Toujours aussi stupide mais il survivra. »

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard amusé.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il était ressorti de ton bureau aussi pâle que nos patients qui se trouvent à la morgue. »

« Ah bon ? Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui a bien pu arriver. »

« Essaye de le ménager un peu quand même, c'est un bon médecin malgré tout. »

« Je sais, il ne serait plus dans mon service depuis longtemps si ce n'était pas le cas. »

Sur ces paroles, Régina se leva et ajouta avec un sourire « et je l'ai ménagé » avant de quitter la pièce.

La brune se rendit dans un petit restaurant où elle avait l'habitude d'aller manger durant sa pause déjeuner. Elle commanda une salade composée et prit la carte que Gold lui avait donnée quelques minutes auparavant. Elle inspira profondément en composant le numéro inscrit sur le petit bout de carton.

Le détective répondit après la deuxième sonnerie « Détective Hunter ».

« Bonjour détective, Régina Mills de l'hôpital de Boston à l'appareil. M. Gold m'a dit que vous vouliez me parler ? »

« Effectivement madame Mills. On aurait besoin de vous poser quelques questions par rapport à William Brooks. »

« A quel propos ? »

« Je préfèrerais vous en parler de vive voix. Je peux passer à l'hôpital dans l'après-midi si c'est possible ? »

« Je préfèrerais venir moi-même au commissariat si cela ne vous pose pas de problème détective. »

« Bien-sûr, aucun problème. J'y serai probablement pour le restant de la journée. »

« Très bien, je tâcherai de venir le plus rapidement possible dans ce cas. »

« Ok, à tout à l'heure alors. »

Régina n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le détective avait raccroché. Elle se demandait pourquoi il avait besoin de la rencontrer et cela la rendait nerveuse.

Son repas arriva et elle remercia le serveur d'un hochement de tête. Elle avala rapidement sa salade et régla sa note en laissant un généreux pourboire avant de repasser par son bureau.

Elle se brossa rapidement les dents, regarda si personne n'avait laissé de message et chercha comment se rendre le plus rapidement possible au commissariat. Celui-ci n'était qu'à un quart de marche et prendre l'air lui ferait du bien, elle décida donc de s'y rendre à pied.

Pendant le trajet la brune sentit l'angoisse s'immiscer en elle. Elle poussa la porte du commissariat et son cœur battait la chamade lorsqu'elle se présenta au secrétariat. Une jeune-femme d'une vingtaine d'année se tenait derrière le bureau et lui dit de patienter quelques instants en attendant que le détective Hunter n'arrive. Celui-ci ne tarda pas et Régina sursauta lorsqu'il prononça son nom.

« Madame Mills, ravi de vous voir. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, nous serons plus à l'aise dans mon bureau. »

Régina lui emboita nerveusement le pas.

« Asseyez-vous je vous en prie »

La brune s'exécuta. « Vous souhaitiez me rencontrer ? »

« Oui. Je vais en venir directement aux faits, nous avons besoin de votre témoignage pour l'affaire de William Brooks »

« Je ne comprends pas. Vous avez pourtant des preuves de ce qu'il a fait non ? »

« Hélas pas suffisamment. La bande de la caméra ne sécurité n'est pas d'assez bonne qualité pour certifier à 100% que ça soit lui sur la vidéo. »

« Vous savez très bien que c'était lui, l'enquête menée il y a quelques années l'avait établi. »

« Nous savons que c'est lui mais un bon avocat pourrait jouer sur ce manque de preuve formelle pour lui éviter la condamnation à perpétuité. Votre témoignage est vital dans cette affaire. »

« Pourquoi était-il menotté à l'hôpital alors si vous n'avez pas assez de preuves contre lui ? » Régina avait du mal à saisir l'ampleur de la situation.

« Il est en état d'arrestation pour vol et possession de drogue. Vu son casier judiciaire c'est suffisant pour le mettre derrière les barreaux pendant quelques mois, voire quelques années, mais pas plus. Je vais être franc avec vous Madame Mills, sans votre témoignage il ne payera pas pour ce qu'il a fait. »

« J'ai besoin de réfléchir. »

« Bien sûr, je vous conseille d'aller voir un avocat et je reste à votre disposition si vous avez des questions. Ne tardez pas trop à prendre votre décision cependant. »

* * *

><p>Emma entra dans le commissariat la veste de Graham dans les mains. Dans le hall, elle croisa Régina qui sortait du bâtiment.<p>

« Madame Mills »

« Mademoiselle Swan » répondit-elle sans s'arrêter.

La jeune femme mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte de la situation. Qu'est-ce que la brune pouvait bien faire ici ? Elle se retourna mais Régina avait déjà passé la porte.

* * *

><p>« Hey Emma, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » lança Graham.<p>

« T'as oublié ta veste ce matin quand t'es parti. »

« Oh merci, c'est sympa d'être passée me la rendre. T'as pu te rendormir ? »

« A ton avis ? Comme si quoi que ce soit pourrait m'empêcher de faire la grasse matinée un samedi matin. C'était quoi l'urgence d'ailleurs ? »

« Une impasse. »

« Ôtes moi d'un doute, c'est bien Régina Mills qui vient de sortir ? »

« Ouais, pourquoi, tu la connais ? »

« On peut dire ça. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? »

« Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas discuter d'une enquête en cours avec toi. Et puis si tu la connais, t'as que lui demander toi-même. »

« On ne se connait pas vraiment. C'est grave ? »

« Emma… »

« Je sais, tu ne peux rien me dire. T'es chiant parfois tu sais. »

* * *

><p>Régina était maintenant dans la rue et entra dans le petit café qui se trouvait à côté du commissariat. Elle décida de téléphoner à sa mère.<p>

« Régina, comment vas-tu ? »

« Ça va maman. Je ne te dérange pas ? »

« Non, bien sûr, j'ai toujours le temps pour toi. »

Régina entendait des voix en arrière plus et compris que sa mère était en train de lui mentir, elle devait probablement être en pleine réunion.

« Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, je voulais te demander si tu connaissais un bon avocat à Boston. »

« C'est en rapport avec Brooks ? »

« Oui » … « Attends maman, comment tu sais ça ? »

« Oh ma chérie, ne sois pas fâchée contre lui mais Robin m'a appelé ce matin, il était inquiet pour toi. »

« Évidemment. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais parfaitement bien. »

« Régina Elizabeth Mills ne ment pas à ta mère »

La brune pinça les lèvres, elle détestait quand sa mère l'appelait comme ça. « J'ai la situation en mains, je te l'assure. »

« J'ai confiance en toi mais je m'inquiète aussi. Je me trompe peut être mais j'ai l'impression que tu vas un peu mieux ces derniers temps, j'ai peur de ce que cette histoire pourrait faire ressurgir. Tu sais que ton père et moi sommes là pour toi quoi qu'il arrive. »

« Je sais maman et je vous en suis reconnaissante. Pour le moment, j'ai juste besoin que tu me donnes le nom d'un avocat. »

« Va voir August Wood, c'est le meilleur dans sa catégorie. Dis-lui que tu es ma fille, il acceptera tout de suite de te représenter. »

« D'accord merci. Au revoir »

« Au revoir ma chérie. N'hésite pas à venir nous rendre visite quand tu auras le temps. »

Régina raccrocha et tapa le nom de l'avocat dans le moteur de recherche de son smartphone. Le cabinet se trouvait à deux rues d'ici et était ouvert le samedi après-midi, elle décida de s'y rendre immédiatement.

* * *

><p>Emma était restée quelques minutes pour discuter avec Graham. Ils étaient en train de commander un café à la cafétéria du commissariat et la blonde poussa un juron en voyant l'heure.<p>

« Merde Graham, il faut que j'y aille si je ne veux pas être en retard, à plus ! »

Elle prit le café que lui tendait la serveuse et sortit en hâte du bâtiment. Dans sa précipitation elle ne fit pas attention avant de s'engager sur le trottoir et fonça dans une passante.

« Oh non zut, je suis vraiment désolée ! »

« Mademoiselle Swan, ça devient une habitude. »

Emma resta bouche bée en voyant la femme qu'elle venait de bousculer. Elle baissa les yeux et aperçu l'immense tâche de café qui recouvrait le chemisier de la brune.

« Madame Mills, je vous assure que je n'ai pas fait exprès. J'étais pressée et je n'ai pas fait attention où j'allais votre chemisier… je suis vraiment désolée. »

« Je crois que je peux renoncer à me rendre chez mon avocat dans cette tenue. »

« Merde, je suis vraiment une plaie. »

« J'irai lundi, ce n'est pas dramatique. » Régina n'avait pas la moindre envie de s'engager dans une dispute maintenant, elle avait des choses bien plus importantes à régler pour le moment.

« Non, je… » Emma essayait vainement de trouver une solution, quand son visage s'éclaira « J'habite à même pas deux minutes d'ici, je peux vous prêter quelque chose à vous mettre. »

« Je ne veux pas vous déranger, mademoiselle Swan. »

« J'insiste, je ne veux pas ruiner le reste de votre journée. S'il vous plait, acceptez. »

« Très bien, je vous suis. »

Les deux femmes marchèrent en silence jusqu'à l'appartement de la blonde. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent, Régina balaya la pièce du regard. Le logement est petit et pas des mieux entretenus mais reflétait parfaitement l'image qu'elle se faisait de la blonde.

La brune se retint de faire un commentaire en voyant la pile de vêtements sales qui trainaient sur le sol et les traces de pluie sur les vitres.

« Venez, suivez-moi » La blonde qui se dirigea vers sa chambre et ouvrit le placard. « Regardez si vous trouvez quelque chose qui vous plait. »

Régina se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il laisser entrer une inconnue dans sa chambre et lui demander ainsi de choisir un vêtement ?! Elle jeta un œil dans le placard et fit une moue en voyant que la plupart des articles qui s'y trouvaient étaient de simples joggings ou des t-shirts sans aucune classe. Elle se retourna vers la blonde :

« Je ne me permettrai pas de fouiller dans vos effets personnels. Si vous pouviez simplement me prêter un chemisier, cela fera l'affaire. »

« Euh ouais ok, je vais voir ce que j'ai. » La blonde fouilla quelques instants mais elle savait qu'elle ne trouverait rien qui pourrait satisfaire la brune. Pendant tout le trajet elle avait regretté sa proposition quand elle avait réalisé qu'elle ne possédait aucun vêtement qui pourrait se rapprocher un tant soit peu de ceux que la chirurgienne devait avoir l'habitude de porter. Le chemisier de la brune à lui seul devait couter plus que tous les tops que la blonde détenait.

Elle avait des vêtements corrects pour son travail bien sûr, mais ne disposait que de deux tenues : celle qu'elle avait sur elle en ce moment même et une autre qui attendait d'être passée à la machine. Honteuse, elle sortir un haut qui se rapprochait le plus de ce que l'on pourrait qualifier d'habillé. Elle tendit le vêtement à la brune.

« Désolée, c'est tout ce que j'ai. »

« Je saurai m'en contenter. »

« Ok, cool. Je vous laisse vous changer » dit Emma en quittant la chambre.

Régina ressortit de la pièce quelques secondes plus tard, le t-shirt que la blonde lui avait prêté contrastant avec le reste de sa tenue. La brune, bien qu'incommodée, ne laissa rien paraitre.

« Merci pour ce prêt, mademoiselle Swan. Je devrais me mettre en route maintenant. »

« Aucun problème, vous pouvez me laisser votre chemisier, je l'amènerai au pressing. »

« Ça ira, je m'en occuperai. »

« Comme vous voulez. Vous avez dit que vous alliez voir un avocat ? »

« En effet. »

« Je peux vous demander son nom, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? »

« August Wood. »

« Wow, c'est là-bas que je travaille ! Drôle de coïncidence hein ? »

La brune répondit, surprise « Vous êtes avocate ? »

« Aha non ! Je suis la secrétaire d'August »

« Oh, d'accord. »

« On peut faire le trajet ensemble si vous voulez. »

« Je suppose. »

« Ou alors je peux vous laisser 5 minutes d'avance si vous préférez. »

« Ne soyez pas ridicule mademoiselle Swan. »

« Cool, je suis déjà à la bourre, ça ne m'aurait pas arrangée. »

Les deux femmes se mirent en marche et arrivèrent rapidement à destination.

« Vous avez rendez-vous ? » demanda Emma à la brune en lui ouvrant la porte.

« Non » répondit la brune en réalisant qu'elle aurait peut-être mieux fait d'appeler. « C'est une demande urgente de dernière minute. Je viens de la part de ma mère, Cora Mills. Vous croyez que M. Wood pourra me recevoir ? »

« Je vais faire en sorte que oui, je vous dois bien ça après tout. »

« Merci beaucoup mademoiselle Swan, j'apprécie votre geste. »

La blonde appela son supérieur et parla dans le combiné à voix basse. Au bout de quelques secondes, un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres et elle sourit à la brune qui patientait nerveusement dans le hall. Elle raccrocha et s'adressa à celle-ci :

« M. Wood va vous recevoir. Laissez-moi vous conduire à son bureau. »

« C'est très aimable à vous, mademoiselle Swan. »

Régina s'engagea dans le couloir à la suite de la blonde.

« Alors, ce M. Wood, il est bon ? »

« Un des meilleurs. Je vais vous laisser juger par vous-même, voici son bureau. »

Emma toqua avant d'entrer. « M. Wood, voici votre rendez-vous. »

* * *

><p>L'avocat était grand, bien habillé et inspirait confiance à Régina.<p>

« Madame Mills, c'est bien ça ? »

« Tout à fait, enchantée. »

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Prenez donc place. »

…

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? »

« C'est ma mère qui m'a conseillé de venir vous voir, Cora Mills. »

« Oh Cora, vous lui transmettrez mes salutations. »

« Je n'y manquerais pas. »

« En quoi puis-je vous être utile ? »

« Cela concerne un dénommé William Brooks. Il est membre d'un des gangs les plus actifs de Boston et je risque d'entamer un procès face à lui. »

* * *

><p>Emma avait regagné son bureau dans l'entrée, elle se posait mille et une questions. D'abord elle croisait Régina au commissariat et ensuite celle-ci faisait appel aux services d'un avocat. Est-ce que tout cela était en lien avec le malaise de la brune dans le parc ? Était-elle une victime ou bien était-elle l'auteure du méfait ?<p>

La jeune secrétaire regardait les minutes défilées en s'imaginant toutes sortes de scénarios et elle n'avait rien à faire pour occuper son esprit. Les minutes semblaient durer des heures et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle entendit enfin des bruits de pas en provenance du couloir.

« Emma, pouvez-vous programmer un rendez-vous avec Madame Mills pour la semaine prochaine s'il vous plait ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

« Quand vous aurez terminé, rejoignez-moi dans mon bureau. »

Emma reporta son attention sur la brune.

« Quelles seraient vos disponibilités madame Mills ? »

« Je peux me libérer à votre convenance. »

« Super, disons jeudi après-midi 15h ? »

« Très bien. »

La brune ne semblant pas bouger, Emma repris « Y a-t-il autre chose que je peux faire pour vous ? »

Régina semblait mal à l'aise « Hum oui… je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir prêtée un haut et de m'avoir obtenu un rendez-vous avec M. Wood ».

La brune tira un bout de papier de son sac et le tendit à la jeune femme. « Tenez, c'est pour vous, achetez-vous quelque chose de joli avec. »

Emma baissa les yeux vers la main qui se tendue en sa direction et écarquilla les yeux.

« Vous vous foutez de moi ? »

« Je vous demande pardon, mademoiselle Swan ? »

« Vous croyez que j'ai besoin de votre pitié ? »

« Pas le moins du monde, je n'ai tout simplement pas pu m'empêcher de noter l'absence tenue habillée dans votre armoire lorsque…

« Oh je vois, sous prétexte que je n'ai pas de tenue à 2000$ vous assumez que je ne sais pas m'habiller décemment ? »

« Ce n'est pas…

« Non ça suffit, c'est vous qui allez m'écouter. Je ne sais pas pour qui vous vous prenez et je n'ai que faire de votre statut social. Je ne suis pas une quelconque œuvre charitable sur laquelle vous pouvez vous faire croire que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. Dès la première fois où vous m'avez adressée la parole vous n'avez fait que me prendre de haut en affichant un air supérieur, dégoutée à l'idée de vous mélanger à la petite population. »

« Vous ne connaissez pas la moindre chose sur moi ou sur ma vie, de quel droit osez-vous me juger ainsi ? »

« Ah parce que c'est moi qui juge maintenant ?! Et pour info, je vous connais assez pour savoir que je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec vous et… »

« Swan ! Dans mon bureau, maintenant ! »

* * *

><p>Emma sursauta en entendant son patron crier ainsi son nom. C'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait ainsi et qu'il ne prenait pas sa défense devant un client irrespectueux. Fulminant, elle quitta néanmoins son bureau, non sans lancer un dernier regard assassin à la brune.<p>

« Je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris de vous adresser ainsi à un client Swan ? »

« Monsieur, je suis désolée mais c'est elle qui l'a cherché. On s'est rencontrée il y a quelques jours et… »

« Je me fiche de vos histoires personnelles. Avez-vous la moindre idée de la situation de cette femme ? »

Emma baissa les yeux et murmura « Non. »

« Sachez simplement que je prends son cas et que je me battrais comme jamais pour lui obtenir justice. Cette femme mérite mon aide. Si vous ne vous sentez pas capable de travailler à mon côté sur ce cas, vous êtes libre de prendre quelques semaines de congés. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

« Oui Monsieur. »

« Très bien, prenez le restant du week-end pour décider si vous serez capable d'assurer votre travail et faites-moi part de votre décision lundi matin. »

* * *

><p>Régina était encore abasourdie par la réaction de la blonde quelques minutes auparavant. Peut-être son geste avait-il été maladroit mais jamais quelqu'un ne lui avait parlé de la sorte.<p>

Elle chassa cependant cette mésaventure de son esprit, pour le moment elle avait des choses bien plus importantes à régler. Elle allait devoir engager un procès contre William Brooks et cela devenait sacrément proche de son pire cauchemar. Elle sortit son téléphone de son sac et composa un numéro.

« Allô ? »

« Archie, je dois vous parler de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a trois ans. »

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre impression. <strong>

**Je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre... avec des révélations que vous attendez tous avec impatience. **

**Bonne semaine à tous!**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Bonsoir tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez tous bien.  
><strong>

**Je vous laisse sans plus attendre avec un nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture! **

**ATTENTION: il y a quelques scènes de violence assez explicites dans ce chapitre.**

* * *

><p>« Archie, je dois vous parler de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a trois ans. »<p>

« Régina, bonjour, très bien et quand souhaiteriez-vous prendre rendez-vous ? »

« Au plus vite. »

« Je vous attends dans mon bureau dans ce cas. »

Archie avait été surpris de l'appel de Régina. Bien qu'il ait suivi celle-ci en thérapie pendant plus d'un an, jamais elle n'avait accepté de parler concrètement de ce qui était arrivé. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait enfin provoqué le déclic mais il était certain qu'il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur pour cet entretien.

* * *

><p>Emma avait rassemblé ses affaires et était rentrée directement chez elle après son altercation avec la chirurgienne. Elle pouvait encore sentir sa colère gronder en elle comment cette femme avait-elle pu la rabaisser à ce point ?! Lui tendre ainsi un chèque de plus de 1000$, comme si c'était une vulgaire petite pièce jetée à un SDF, sans un regard, par pitié ou culpabilité.<p>

Au fond d'elle, la blonde savait qu'elle réagissait de manière excessive mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Sa vie entière, elle s'était battue pour s'en sortir. D'abord à l'école quand ses camarades ou ses instituteurs lui faisaient comprendre qu'elle n'arriverait à rien, puis dans toutes les familles d'accueil dans lesquelles elle s'était retrouvée.

L'orphelinat, sa conseillère d'orientation, le psy qu'elle avait dû aller voir pendant quelques années… personne n'avait jamais cru en elle. Un enfant du système ne pouvait pas s'en sortir, c'était un fait encré dans les esprits de chacun.

La jeune-fille qu'elle était à l'époque aurait pu avoir une chance si une famille correcte avait bien voulu d'elle, mais bien sûr elle fichait toujours tout en l'air. Elle était le vilain petit canard qui ne pouvait pas rentrer dans le moule, toujours à se bagarrer avec ses camarades à l'école ou à fuguer du domicile d'une nouvelle famille d'accueil pour éviter un homme un peu trop tactile.

Emma avait accusé le coup, essuyé les humiliations et les tentatives de la briser. Elle refusait de devenir ce cliché de l'enfant que le système n'avait pas su élever. Elle s'était battue et s'était jurée qu'elle s'en sortirait, qu'elle obtiendrait un travail digne de ce nom et qu'elle parviendrait à se construire une vie.

Elle y était arrivée. Certes elle n'avait pas le compte en banque de cette chirurgienne, mais était-ce pour ça qu'elle valait moins ? Elle refusait de le croire.

Elle s'en voulait de l'humiliation qu'elle avait ressentie lorsque Régina était entrée dans son appartement et avait posé un regard presque écœuré autour d'elle. Cette femme se prenait peut-être pour Dieu mais la blonde était plus que ravie de son statut de simple mortelle. Elle avait prouvé à tous, et surtout à elle-même, qu'il était possible de s'en sortir. Malgré les blessures, les incertitudes, les barrières que le monde s'acharnait à lui présenter, elle n'avait jamais baissé les bras.

Elle avait quitté le système, s'était retrouvée dans la rue pendant des semaines avant que Graham ne la trouve et lui donne la force de rebondir. Il l'avait accueilli chez lui avait payé pour sa nourriture, évitant à le blonde de se retrouver en détention juvénile pour vol.

Emma avait alors repris des études, trouvé un job dans un petit restaurant pour subvenir à ses besoins et avait gagné son indépendance. Elle avait maintenant un emploi stable, un appartement, mangeait à sa faim tous les jours et pouvait même se permettre de partir une semaine en vacances chaque année.

Rien ni personne ne lui ôterait ça, et certainement pas Régina Mills.

* * *

><p>Archie prit une grande inspiration avant d'aller ouvrir la porte contre laquelle on avait toqué. Il s'effaça pour laisser entrer Régina qui se dirigea vers la fenêtre.<p>

Il faisait beau dehors pensa la brune. Le bureau d'Archie se trouvait au dernier étage de l'hôpital, ce qui lui permettait de voir une grande partie de la ville enveloppée dans le soleil chaud du mois de juin. Elle avait la gorge sèche et était terrifiée à l'idée de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

« Voulez-vous vous asseoir Régina ? »

Régina tressaillit, elle avait presque oublié la présence du thérapeute. « Un instant »

L'homme se tut, attendant patiemment que sa patiente soit prête à commencer.

« Je… » la brune cherchait ses mots, son esprit refusait de penser clairement. « Je ne sais pas pour où commencer » dit-elle en tournant légèrement la tête vers le psychiatre.

« Prenez votre temps, c'est à vous de choisir ce que vous êtes prête à partager. »

« Je suis allée au commissariat plus tôt cet après-midi, un détective voulait me parler de Brooks. » murmura-elle doucement. « Ils ont besoin de mon témoignage pour le faire condamner. »

« Ils ont besoin de votre témoignage ? »

« Je déteste quand vous faites ça. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Répéter ce que je viens de dire pour continuer à me faire parler. »

« Régina, vous m'avez appelée en disant que vous vouliez me parler. » Archibald avait appris avec le temps qu'il ne servait à rien de faire des détours avec la brune. Mieux valait lui dire les choses directement, c'était une chose qu'elle admirait et respectait.

Un instant cependant, la brune songea à quitter le bureau avec une remarque cinglante mais se ravisa, Archie avait raison après tout.

« Je sais. »

« Donc, ils ont besoin de votre témoignage ? » reprit le thérapeute avec un sourire.

« La vidéo des caméras de surveillance ne l'incriminent pas. Il n'est pas reconnaissable dessus apparemment. »

« Souhaitez-vous faire ce témoignage ? »

« Non… mais je vais le faire quand même. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je le lui dois. »

« A qui ? »

« Henry. »

« Vous sentez-vous redevable envers lui ? »

« Votre question est idiote. »

« Libre à vous de me fournir une réponse idiote. » répondit-il au tac au tac.

Régina haussa un sourcil étonné mais répondit « Oui. »

« Comment expliquez-vous ce sentiment ? »

« Je n'ai pas pu le sauver. »

« Le sauver ? »

« De Brooks. »

« Racontez-moi. »

La brune détourna le regard, incapable de prétendre avoir une conversation neutre plus longtemps. « Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver. »

« Essayez. »

« Je ne m'en sens pas capable, Archie. »

« Vous n'êtes pas seule Régina, je suis juste ici avec vous pour vous accompagner. Vous avez démontré votre force à des multiples reprises, vous avez les ressources nécessaires pour surmonter cela. »

« Il est temps d'arracher le bandage c'est ça ? » répondit-elle avec un sourire las.

« C'est ça. »

La brune prit une grande inspiration avec de commencer.

« C'était le 22 octobre 2011. J'avais pris une journée de repos pour pouvoir passer du temps avec Henry et lui acheter de nouveaux habits parce qu'il avait beaucoup grandit ces dernières semaines. C'est fou comme les enfants grandissent vite à cet âge-là !

Ce jour-là, je m'étais réveillée vers 6h en entendant Henry jouer avec ses peluches dans sa chambre. Il ne dormait jamais très longtemps le matin, sans doute parce qu'il avait pris l'habitude de devoir se lever lorsque je le déposais chez sa nourrice avant de me rendre à la clinique.

Il était néanmoins sage et ne pleurait pas, j'avais donc pris une douche rapide avant de le rejoindre dans sa chambre.

Lorsque j'avais doucement poussé la porte pour entrer, il avait immédiatement abandonné son jeu pour me sauter dans les bras. J'avais à peine eu le temps le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe de son lit. Cela faisait à peine quelques semaines qu'il dormait dans son lit sans barreaux de grand garçon et il était plutôt casse coup. »

Régina stoppa un instant son récit en se remémorant cet instant, repensant à toutes les fois où son cœur avait manqué de s'arrêter en voyant son fils tomber ou se cogner la tête contre un meuble.

« J'adorais ces moments où, quand il posait les yeux sur moi, un sourire illuminait son visage et ses yeux brillaient d'une étincelle qui faisait ressortir leur magnifique couleur chocolat. Dans ces moments là, je me sentais comme le centre de son monde et il était le point d'ancrage du mien.

Nous avions passé quelques minutes sur le lit, à échanger des câlins, des rires et des bisous avant de nous lever pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner. Je lui avais chauffé son biberon de chocolat chaud et il le buvait doucement en me regardant faire les pancakes.

J'adorais ces moments passés ensemble dans la cuisine. Henry observait toujours le moindre de mes faits et gestes et je souriais en me disant qu'il aspirerait à devenir chef pâtissier plus tard.

Une fois son biberon terminé, il l'avait posé sur la tablette de sa chaise haute en me disant "Henry finit". Je lui avais ébouriffé les cheveux d'une main affectueuse et lui avait demandé s'il avait faim. Il avait alors tapé dans ses mains, impatient de pouvoir enfin manger ces pancakes qu'il avait si longuement attendus.

Nous avions un peu trainé à table ce matin-là, profitant de chaque instant ensemble. J'étais présente pour Henry, mais nos journées complètes rien que tous les deux étaient tout de même assez rares. La plupart du temps, je ne m'absentais que par demi-journées du travail.

Le petit déjeuner terminé, nous étions remonté dans la chambre se préparer pour la journée.

Henry commençait à apprendre à s'habiller tout seul et avait refusé que je l'aide à mettre son pantalon, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il n'arriverait pas à fermer le bouton tout seul. Il avait alors levé le regard vers moi, faisant une moue adorable qui m'avait fait éclatée de rire.

Vers 10h nous étions enfin près et avions pris la direction du centre commercial. La matinée de shopping avait été fructueuse puisque nous avions réussi à lui remplacer tous ses vêtements trop petits. Il avait même accepté d'acheter des vêtements d'autres couleurs que le bleu.

A midi, nous nous étions rendus dans un petit restaurant pour faire une petite pause et se remplir l'estomac; il avait réclamé une glace en dessert et bien que sachant qu'il ne la finirait jamais j'avais cédé devant ses yeux implorants et plein d'espoir. Comme je l'avais prédit, après deux cuillérées il avait décrété qu'il en avait assez et voulait partir.

Je lui avais promis que nous irions voir les canards au parc et son impatience se faisait grandissante. Après avoir réglé la note, nous avions donc pris la direction du parc.

Henry s'était extasié devant les canards et les cygnes, il adorait les animaux de toute sorte. Un jour, il avait même mis des escargots dans sa poche et les avait ramenés à mon insu à la maison. Ce n'était que le lendemain matin que j'avais découvert sa bêtise, en voyant 3 escargots ramper sur les murs de sa chambre. Je pense qu'il se serait souvenu encore aujourd'hui de la colère dans laquelle il m'avait mise. »

Régina sourit doucement à ce souvenir et le balaya d'un revers de la main avant de continuer.

« C'est aux alentours de 14h, alors que Henry commençait à présenter des signes de fatigues que nous avions pris le chemin du retour. Il s'était endormit dans la voiture et j'avais donc décidé de faire un petit détour par la clinique pour voir si tout allait bien.

Alors que nous étions arrivés dans le parking, un homme s'était jeté devant ma voiture, m'obligeant à freiner d'un coup sec. Il avait du sang sur les mains et j'avais donc ouvert la fenêtre pour lui demander si tout allait bien.

Il m'avait répondu que sa femme était à l'angle de la rue, blessée, qu'elle était en train de se vider de son sang. J'avais jeté un coup d'œil à Henry toujours endormit à l'arrière de la voiture et j'avais pris la décision de le laisser quelques minutes le temps de venir en aide à cette femme.

C'était totalement inconscient de ma part mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que cette femme pouvait mourir à tout instant… »

La brune prit une grande inspiration, le souvenir de cet instant était si net dans sa mémoire qu'elle avait l'impression d'y être.

« L'homme me supplie de le suivre et je sors de ma voiture. On fait quelques pas avant qu'il ne me pousse violemment au sol et ne parte en courant vers ma voiture. Un autre homme est déjà au volant de celle-ci et le premier individu s'assoie à l'arrière, avec Henry. »

Régina raconte l'histoire presque mécaniquement, le souffle court et par à-coups.

« Je me relève aussi vite qu'il l'est humainement possible et je cours vers la voiture mais c'est trop tard, les deux hommes ont déjà démarré et ont rejoint la route.

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de réaliser ce qu'il vient de se passer que j'entends un bruit assourdissant.

La voiture, ma voiture, vient de percuter un des lampadaire qui se trouve au bord de la route.

Je hurle le prénom de mon fils en courant vers le véhicule accidenté. J'entends Henry pleurer et des larmes coulent sur mes joues en réalisant qu'il est en vie, que dans quelques secondes il sera sain et sauf dans mes bras.

L'homme qui avait arrêté le véhicule quelques minutes auparavant sort de l'arrière la voiture, Henry dans ses bras.

Je lui ordonne de le lâcher, de le laisser partir, que rien d'autre ne m'importe.

Je suis encore en train de courir, j'essaye d'aller le plus vite possible mais tout est trop lent.

Lorsque j'arrive enfin à la voiture, Henry est par terre. Je suis tellement soulagée de pouvoir enfin le prendre dans mes bras lorsque je me rends compte qu'il ne pleure plus.

Mon sang se glace dans mes veines en voyant le sang qui l'entoure. C'était bien trop de sang pour un enfant de sa taille... tellement... tellement de sang! »

« Régina…

Régina

Régina! »

Archie avait posé une main sur l'épaule de la brune et la secouait doucement. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Son corps était pris de tremblements incontrôlables et elle serrait les points si forts que les jointures de ses mains étaient devenues blanche.

« Régina, vous êtes avec moi? »

La jeune femme mis quelques instants à reprendre ses esprits. « Oui. Je... ça va. »

« Vous êtes en sécurité maintenant. »

« ... »

« Vous avez fait un progrès considérable en acceptant de raconter ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est vraiment très bien. »

« Je n'ai pas réussi à terminer. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, parvenir jusqu'ici est déjà une grande victoire ! Vous pouvez vous arrêter ici… »

« Non! Je veux aller jusqu'au bout ! » La brune avait presque crié ces mots. Elle reprit plus calmement

« Si je m'arrête maintenant, je ne sais pas si je serai un jour capable de raconter la fin. »

« C'est vous qui décidez, je suis là pour vous écouter. »

« Je veux le faire. »

« Très bien, continuez alors. »

La brune ferma les yeux, inspirant calmement en laissant son rythme cardiaque ralentir.

« Henry est allongé sur le sol, entouré de sang et mes mains se mettent à trembler. Je suis perdue, je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'essaye de crier à l'aide mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche.

Il n'y a personne autour de moi, tout est si calme mis à part l'alarme de la voiture qui hurle, déchirant le silence.

J'attrape Henry par le bras et le retourne doucement. Une plaie lui barre le cou. Le sang s'échappe de son corps à une vitesse folle et mes mains continuent à trembler alors que j'essaye de trouver l'origine de l'hémorragie. Mes yeux sont remplis de larmes et je vois à peine ce que je fais alors que je plonge mes doigts dans le cou de mon fils.

Le temps passe et il y a de plus en plus de sang autour de moi. Mes doigts essayent désespérément de faire pression sur les artères sectionnées mais je n'y arrive pas. Le flux de sang se fait de moins en moins important et mon fils ne me répond pas.

J'entends quelqu'un qui appelle mon nom et qui me tire en arrière. Je me débats quelques instants avant de rencontrer le regard de Henry.

Ses yeux n'ont plus cette lueur chocolat étincelante. Ce ne sont plus que deux ronds marron qui fixent l'infini.

C'est fini.

Le samedi 22 octobre 2011 Williams Brooks a tranché la gorge de mon fils pour pouvoir prendre la fuite. »

Régina se sentait vide de toute énergie. C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait de cette journée et jamais elle n'aurait pensé pouvoir dire cette dernière phrase à voix haute. Cela rendait la mort de son fils tellement réelle… définitive.

Archibald lui-même ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il avait laissé sa main posé sur l'épaule de la brune, comme si cela créait un lien invisible maintenant Régina dans la réalité. Les mots lui manquaient face à l'horreur du récit qu'il venait d'entendre.

Ce fut la brune qui reprit la parole la première, en levant les yeux vers son thérapeute « Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire après ça n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ce que vous avez vécu est absolument terrible et peu de gens auraient réussi à surmonter une telle épreuve. Vous pouvez être fière de vous Régina. »

La brune ne croyait pas une seule seconde les paroles de l'homme mais n'avait plus la force d'argumenter.

« Je veux seulement que Brooks soit puni pour ce qu'il a fait. »

« Grâce à vous il le sera. »

« J'ai tellement peur de ce procès. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait peur ? »

« De ne pas y arriver, de craquer. »

« C'est-à-dire 'de craquer' ? »

« Je ne sais pas… de fondre en larme par exemple. »

« Personne ne vous jugera si une telle chose arrive. »

« Vous n'en savez rien. »

« Comment réagiriez-vous face à un patient présentant une histoire similaire ? »

« J'essayerais sous doute de le rassurer. »

« Le jugeriez-vous ? »

« Non, bien sûr. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que les gens réagiraient d'une autre manière si vous vous retrouveriez dans cette situation ? »

« Vous avez sans doute raison… mais je ne veux pas lui montrer ma faiblesse. »

« A Brooks ? »

« Oui. Je refuse de lui montrer qu'il m'a anéantie. »

« Est-ce le cas ? »

« … »

« Régina, la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés vous étiez incapable ne serait-ce que de prononcer un mot, vous avez fait des progrès considérables. Ce que vous avez vécu est cruel et injuste mais vous avez continué à avancer en faisant de votre mieux pour reprendre votre vie en main. »

« Vraiment ? J'ai quitté ma clinique, abandonné les gens qui comptaient sur moi et… »

« Et ? »

« J'ai perdu une partie de moi-même. »

« Qu'entendez-vous par là ? »

« Il y a un vide. Comme un trou dans mon cœur que je ne serai jamais capable de combler. »

« Rien ni personne ne pourra prendre la place de Henry dans votre cœur mais… »

« Archie » le coupa Régina, « peut-on s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui s'il vous plait ? Je ne croirais de toute façon rien de ce que vous pourrez me dire et je n'ai plus l'énergie nécessaire de contre argumenter ».

La brune n'avait aucune envie d'écouter l'homme lui dire que tout finirait par s'arranger, qu'avec le temps n'importe quelle blessure pouvait guérir. Elle avait entendu ces mots des centaines de fois et c'était totalement faux. Il y a des blessures contre lesquelles le temps n'a aucun effet, et c'était clairement des gens qui n'avaient jamais vécu aucun drame dans leur vie qui pouvait dire ces phrases toutes faites totalement absurdes.

« Bien sûr, nous irons à votre rythme. Souhaitez-vous reprendre un rendez-vous ? »

« Je vous recontacterai. »

« Très bien. A bientôt Régina. »

« Merci. »

La brune sortit du cabinet et Archie songea au chemin que sa patiente avait parcouru en trois ans. A de nombreuses reprises il avait eu peur que Régina ne s'en sorte pas. Elle avait longtemps été dans une phase de déni, se plongeant corps et âme dans le travail, enchainant les gardes jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui elle était venue d'elle-même pour lui confier l'horreur de son histoire, acceptant enfin cette partie de sa vie.

* * *

><p>La colère d'Emma était retombée et avait été remplacée par un sentiment grandissant de curiosité. Elle ne tenait plus en place et mourrait d'envie de savoir pourquoi Régina s'était rendue dans le cabinet de son patron plus tôt dans la journée.<p>

Elle avait d'ailleurs failli appeler August plusieurs fois pour lui demander sur quoi portait le cas de la brune. La jeune femme aurait très bien pu prétexter vouloir s'excuser et dire à son patron qu'elle serait là lundi matin, prenant son poste comme d'habitude. Elle savait cependant qu'il ne serait pas dupe et ne lui fournirait aucune information par téléphone.

Elle avait ensuite songé à appeler Graham et le supplier, mais elle savait que lui non plus ne lâcherait rien.

Emma était maintenant face à son ordinateur, cherchant désespérément de quelconques informations qui auraient pu se trouver sur le net. Rien.

'Régina Mills' donnait des dizaines de résultats portant sur son ancienne clinique privée, les nombreuses conférences qu'elle avait données, son emploi actuel en tant que chef de traumatologie mais absolument rien sur sa vie privée.

Résignée, la blonde avait appelé Mary.

« Salut Emma, comment ça va ? »

« Super et toi ? »

« Wow, très convaincante dis-donc ! »

« Ah oui ? »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Plutôt qui. »

« Une histoire de garçon ? » répondit Mary excitée.

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel « Régina Mills. »

« Oh » le ton de Mary était à la fois déçu et étonné « tu l'as revue ? »

« Ouais on peut dire ça. »

« Tu vas devoir être un peu plus précise là. »

« C'est compliqué » soupira la blonde.

« Ça le serait moins si je venais avec un pack de bière ? »

« J'en sais rien, je ne suis pas trop d'humeur. »

« Emma Swan qui n'est pas d'humeur pour une bière. Cette femme a vraiment du te perturber ! »

« C'est rien, laisse tomber. »

« Je prends ma veste et j'arrive, bouge pas. »

« Mary att… »

Trop tard, la jeune femme avait déjà raccroché. Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire, Mary était toujours là pour elle, inconditionnellement. Elle aurait pu l'appeler à 3h du matin pour une broutille, son amie se serait fait une joie de l'aider sans même ronchonner face à l'heure matinale.

* * *

><p>La tintement de la sonnette retentit dans l'appartement et la blonde s'empressa d'aller ouvrir à son amie.<p>

« Emma, contente de te voir ! » Mary lui tendit un pack de bière « au cas où tu changes d'avis. »

« Merci Mary, t'es top ! »

« Alors, raconte-moi tout, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

La blonde fit rapidement part des évènements de la journée à son amie qui ne l'avait pas interrompue une seule fois, trop intéressée par son récit.

« T'es encore fâchée contre elle ? »

« Ouais terriblement. C'est débile je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je n'arrive pas à cerner cette femme et ça m'énerve. »

« Ton don a disparu ? »

Emma avait toujours été très douée pour se faire une opinion sur les gens qu'elle rencontrait et elle ne se trompait que rarement dans son jugement.

« On s'est déjà croisées plusieurs fois et pourtant je n'ai toujours pas la moindre idée de qui est Régina Mills. C'est le genre de femme qui un jour ne prendra même pas la peine de t'adresser la parole et qui le lendemain se montrera presque avenante… mais cet après-midi elle est allée trop loin. »

« Tu vas quand même travailler avec Wood sur son cas non ? »

« Ouais, j'ai pas les moyens de prendre des vacances maintenant. »

« T'es sûre que c'est la seule raison ? »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Tu as l'air de beaucoup penser à cette femme. »

« Ce n'est pas à elle que je pense, c'est à mon boulot. »

« Il n'empêche que tu m'as appelée, à cran, à cause d'elle. »

« C'est un peu normal avec ce qui s'est passé quand même. »

« … Et que tu as passé presque 2h cet après-midi à essayer de trouver des informations sur cette femme sur internet. »

« Je voulais simplement savoir à quoi m'attendre quand j'arriverai au boulot lundi matin. »

« Ok ok. »

Mary avait lâché l'affaire en voyant que la blonde ne reconnaitrait pas qu'elle se souciait bien plus de cette femme qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre. Voulant donner un air plus festif à la soirée, elle avait ouvert une cannette de bière qu'elle avait tendue à son amie avant de s'en servir une également.

* * *

><p>Après sa session avec Archie, Régina était retournée dans son bureau à l'hôpital. Elle était épuisée mais avait encore chose à faire elle prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Robin.<p>

« Régina, tout va bien ? » répondit celui-ci d'un ton inquiet après quelques sonneries.

« Je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir, je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça. »

« Aucun soucis, j'ai été con. »

« Je ne dirai pas le contraire. »

« Ben voyons ! »

Un silence gênant s'établit entre les deux.

« Tu veux qu'on se voit ? » demanda Robin.

« Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai eu une longue journée. »

« Tu me dois un diner. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Pour te faire pardonner. »

« Tu m'as déjà pardonnée. »

« Quand même, ce serait la moindre des choses. »

Régina considéra la proposition quelques instants et faillit accepter avant de se raviser. « Une autre fois peut-être. »

« Ok, bon, à bientôt alors. »

« À bientôt. »

La brune poussa un soupir en se massant doucement les tempes. Elle repensa à sa journée, sa discussion avec Whale, sa rencontre avec le détective puis l'avocat et Emma Swan.

Régina fronça les sourcils en repensant à la réaction de la blonde. Il faudra qu'elle trouve un moyen de lui faire oublier cette mésaventure si elle compte engager son patron.

La chirurgienne pourrait toujours appeler sa mère pour lui demander le nom d'un autre avocat mais cela impliquerait de devoir lui donner des explications qu'elle n'avait nullement envie de fournir.

Lasse, la brune attrapa les clés de sa voiture et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'hôpital, impatiente de rentrer enfin chez elle.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu et que les révélations par rapport au passé de Régina ont été à la hauteur de vos attentes. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, je vous avoue que j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce passage!<strong>

**Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, bonne fin de week-end à tous :)**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Quelques heures de retard mais pour la peine un chapitre un peu plus long que les précédents. **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>« Alors, comment ça va avec David ? » lança Emma jovialement.<p>

« On est en train de se battre pour notre prochaine destination de vacances. » répondit Mary.

« Cool ! Quelles sont vos options ? »

« David aimerait qu'on aille en Floride et moi j'aimerais plutôt partir à l'aventure dans l'ouest visiter les parcs nationaux et les canyons. »

« Ah oui… c'est presque la même chose ! » répondit la blonde en rigolant. « Vous comptez vous y prendre comment pour départager ? »

« On s'est chacun donné une semaine pour faire une liste des choses qu'on aimerait voir pour chaque destination. La liste qui aura le plus de choses en commun l'emportera. »

« Vous êtes tellement bien organisés que ça n'en est même plus drôle. Vous auriez pu trancher à pile ou face. Ou alors… un concours de tir à l'arc. Non, encore mieux : un combat à l'épée ! »

« Parfois je me demande d'où te vient ton imagination débordante. »

« Qui sait… j'ai pendant longtemps cru que je suis née dans un monde magique, peut-être que c'est réellement le cas. »

« Certainement. En attendant confirmation on va oublier les duels à l'épée, je te rappelle qu'on compte partir à deux ça serait dommage de s'entre tuer avant. »

« Mouais… vous vous êtes bien trouvés en tout cas. Je suis contente pour toi Mary, sincèrement. »

« Merci Emma, j'ai conscience de la chance que j'ai d'avoir trouvé mon âme sœur. Tout aussi tu trouveras, j'en suis sûre. »

« Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite en tout cas. »

« Tu ne vois plus Kilian ? »

« Oh non, c'est terminé depuis longtemps, ça n'a jamais été rien de très sérieux. »

« Vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre pourtant… et puis tu me l'avais quand même présenté, ce qui n'arrive pas avec toutes tes conquêtes ! »

« Toutes mes conquêtes, à croire que je suis une femme fatale ! Et pour rappel, tu nous as croisés au restaurant alors que t'étais de sortie avec David, tu l'as rencontré par la force des choses. »

« Il n'empêche qu'il était sympa. »

« Comment tu peux dire ça alors que tu ne lui as parlé que deux minutes ? »

« J'ai vu la manière dont vous vous regardiez pendant la soirée. Vous aviez fini la soirée chez lui ou chez toi ? » demanda Mary d'un air espiègle.

« Ok on va stopper cette conversation ici. Je mets quel film ? » évita la blonde.

« Par pitié pas un film d'horreur. Je ne suis toujours pas remise du dernier que tu m'as contrainte à regarder. »

« De mon côté je pose mon véto sur les comédies romantiques. »

« Etonnant ! Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? »

« Edward aux mains d'argent ? »

« Ça me va ! »

« Parfait. Je vais préparer du popcorn et du chocolat. »

Sur ces paroles Emma se dirigea vers la cuisine, heureuse de passer la soirée avec son amie après la fin d'après-midi qu'elle venait de vivre.

* * *

><p>Régina referma la porte de son appartement et se dirigea vers le salon. Ashley était passée et avait nettoyé les débris de verre dans le couloir mais avait laissée l'enveloppe posée sur la table. Décidément, personne ne voulait accepter ses tentatives de faire quelque chose de bien aujourd'hui songea-t-elle.<p>

La brune soupira en s'asseyant sur le sofa. Toute la journée elle avait eu l'impression de vivre dans un nuage protecteur et maintenant qu'elle était seule dans son appartement, elle commençait à prendre conscience de la dure réalité.

Brooks était toujours vivant.

Ces dernières années, Régina s'était convaincu qu'il était mort dans d'atroces souffrances pour essayer d'apaiser sa peine. Elle avait eu tort, l'assassin de son fils était toujours là et libre qui plus est.

Pas pour longtemps se dit-elle pour se rassurer. Au fond d'elle pourtant, elle craignait de ne pas être capable de surmonter ce procès. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'engageait dans une procédure judiciaire et elle était terrifiée. Mille et une questions tournaient en boucle dans son esprit : combien de temps est-ce que cela allait durer, allait-il vraiment être incarcéré, pour combien de temps ?

La brune avait cruellement besoin de réconfort et ne savait pas vers qui se tourner pour en trouver. Elle aurait pu appeler ses parents mais elle ne voulait pas les inquiéter et puis il était tard, ils étaient certainement en train de se détendre devant un film après une dure journée de travail. Elle pensa ensuite à Robin mais elle venait de décliner son offre de diner avec lui, il ne serait pas correct de le rappeler maintenant.

Machinalement, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils. Après sa mort, elle avait été incapable d'entrer dans cette pièce pendant des mois mais au fil du temps celle-ci était devenu son espace de repli. Doucement, Régina ouvrit la penderie où les habits de son fils étaient restés intacts. Elle déplia délicatement un de ses pyjamas et huma le tissu. En fermant les yeux et en y pensant très fort, elle pouvait encore capter l'odeur de son fils imprégnée dans le vêtement.

Des larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux et elle prit une grande inspiration, s'efforçant de les ravaler. La brune ne pleurait plus depuis bien longtemps afin de se sortir de son deuil elle avait appris à ne plus ressentir toutes les émotions qui la maintenaient dans sa dépression. Parfois la tristesse s'abattait sur elle sans prévenir mais elle s'empressait de la refouler, par crainte de ne pas réussir à s'arrêter de pleurer si elle s'accordait un moment de faiblesse.

Après un dernier regard sur la chambre de Henry, Régina retourna s'asseoir sur le sofa. Laissant libre court à ses pensées, ses paupières commençaient à se faire lourdes. Son manque de sommeil des derniers jours se faisait cruellement ressentir et puisqu'elle n'avait de toute façon pas faim elle prit la décision d'aller se coucher.

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre quand son téléphone se mit à sonner.

« Régina Mills » décrocha-t-elle sèchement.

« Bonsoir Régina, Gold à l'appareil. »

« Bonsoir. Y a-t-il un problème à l'hôpital ? » demanda-t-elle inquiète.

« Non aucunement. Je viens de parler avec Archie. »

La brune se figea. Archie n'avait pas pu raconter la session qu'elle avait eu avec lui à Gold n'est-ce pas ?

« Oui ? »

Sentant le tremblement dans la voix de sa protégée, Gold s'empressa de répondre. « Rassure-toi, il ne m'a rien dévoilé de votre entretien. Il m'a cependant fait savoir qu'il était favorable à ce que tu reprennes le travail et nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour que tu réintègres ton poste, dans une moindre mesure. »

« Dans une moindre mesure, c'est-à-dire ? » repris Régina suspicieuse.

« Nous pensons qu'il est plus sage que tu n'opères pas pour le moment. Le temps de voir comment tu gères les choses avec Brooks. »

Gold avait prononcé ces dernières paroles sans hésitation il n'avait jamais été le genre d'homme à prendre des détours lorsqu'il s'adressait à quelqu'un et encore moins lorsque ces personnes étaient ses amis. La brune appréciait cela chez lui et elle se surprit à ne ressentir aucune déception face à la nouvelle.

« Très bien ça me parait correct mais dans les faits qu'est-ce que ça représente ? Je ne peux pas faire de l'administratif toute la journée. »

« Non bien sûr, cela serait gâcher tes aptitudes. J'aimerais te confier les urgences si tu l'acceptes. Pas d'opérations mais de l'action quand même. »

Régina réfléchit quelques instants. Elle n'avait pas exercé aux urgences depuis longtemps mais elle adorait ce service qui lui rappelait un peu son travail à la clinique quand elle prenait en charge les plus démunis. Un peu de changement lui ferait du bien et l'adrénaline des urgences lui permettrait de se concentrer sur son travail plutôt que sur Brooks.

« J'en serais ravie. »

« C'est ce que j'espérais. Tu prends une garde de douze heures demain à 8h. »

Gold n'attendit pas la réponse de la brune avant de raccrocher.

Celle-ci reposa son téléphone en souriant, le lendemain elle allait enfin pouvoir reprendre le travail et rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir. C'est sur cette bonne nouvelle qu'elle se glissa sous les draps et s'endormit.

* * *

><p><strong>Dimanche, 5h30<strong>.

Régina arrêta la sonnerie de son réveil avant de s'étirer longuement dans son lit elle était de bonne humeur. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever et elle entreprit sa petite routine matinale. Café, sport, douche, petit déjeuner en regardant les dernières actualités médicales.

A 7h30 elle était prête et monta dans sa voiture en direction de l'hôpital.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à son bureau elle fut surprise de voir une de ses internes l'attendre devant la porte.

« Anna, que fais-tu ici ? »

« J'aurais aimé vous parler si vous avez deux minutes. »

« Bien sûr » répondit la chirurgienne en poussant la porte. « Entre et assieds-toi si tu veux bien ».

La brune contourna son bureau et s'assit en face de son interne. « Y a-t-il un problème ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. »

Anna évitait le regard de sa supérieure et se mordait nerveusement la lèvre.

« Anna, si tu ne me dis pas ce qui se passe je ne pourrai pas t'aider. »

« Et bien… j'ai entendu dire que vous n'alliez pas reprendre votre place de chef du service de traumatologie tout de suite. » répondit Anna timidement avant de lever un œil inquiet.

Décidément les nouvelles se répandaient vite dans cet hôpital songea la brune.

« C'est exact. Néanmoins vous n'avez pas besoin de vous inquiéter. Tous mes internes continueront à suivre leur stage en service de traumatologie sous la direction du docteur Glass. »

« Je sais mais… j'espérais pouvoir rester sous votre direction et vous suivre aux urgences. »

Régina haussa un sourcil surpris. « Es-tu certaine de ta décision ? »

« Docteur Mills, vous êtes un excellent chirurgien et le meilleur professeur qu'il m'ait été donné d'avoir. Je suis certaine que je continuerai à en apprendre beaucoup avec vous et travailler aux urgences est toujours enrichissant. »

« Dans ce cas allez-vous préparer, notre garde commence dans 15 minutes. On se rejoint aux urgences. »

La brune sourit transmettre son savoir était une chose qui lui tenait particulièrement à cœur et de voir qu'une de ses étudiantes était prête à renoncer à des opérations en traumatologie pour la suivre aux urgences lui réchauffait le cœur.

* * *

><p>Emma avait prévu de se rendre à un concert en plein air cet après-midi-là. Malgré le fait qu'elle avait arrêté de pratiquer la musique depuis le tragique accident qui avait tué ses parents adoptifs elle aimait toujours autant la musique. En plus, le soleil brillait sur Boston et elle n'avait pas l'intention de rester dans son appartement toute la journée.<p>

Après un déjeuner rapide, elle se dirigea donc vers le parc située près de l'opéra.

« Hey Emma ! »

La blonde sursauta en entendant son prénom.

« Ruby ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! »

« Je profites du soleil comme toi apparemment. »

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais du retour, t'aurais pu m'appeler. » répondit la blonde en donnant un petit coup dans l'épaule de son amie.

Elle avait rencontrée Ruby quelques années auparavant. Elles avaient toutes deux été serveuses dans un petit restaurant alors qu'Emma était encore étudiante. Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient tout de suite bien entendues et avaient passé de nombreuses soirées dans le petit appartement qu'Emma partageait avec Mary.

« Je viens de rentrer il y a deux jours, je ne me suis pas encore remise du jet lag. »

« Comme si c'était une excuse. Mary sait que tu es revenue ? »

« Non, t'as l'exclusivité ! »

« Raconte-moi tout, c'était comment l'Australie ? »

« Gé-nial ! La première semaine j'ai rencontré un surfeur, Andrew, et on a passé pratiquement un mois ensemble avant que je ne décide de changer de ville. J'aurais bien voulu qu'il vienne avec moi mais il ne pouvait pas lâcher son travail à Sydney. Du coup, je suis allée toute seule à Brisbane et j'avais un peu peur d'être perdue mais j'ai rencontré Bastian et Thomas qui étaient super sympa tous les deux. J'y suis restée quelques semaines avant de partir à Melbourne où j'ai passé mon séjour avec Cooper et Oliver. »

« T'as un peu visité les villes aussi ou t'es restée dans les appartements de tes amants ? » lança Emma en rigolant.

« Eh du calme ! Je te signale que j'ai énormément visité, je n'ai pas arrêté une seule seconde. C'était juste plus simple d'avoir des connaissances pour éviter de devoir trouver un nouvel hôtel à chaque fois. »

« Question de pratique, c'est ça ? »

« Exactement, t'as tout compris ! »

Les deux amies éclatèrent de rire.

« T'avais quelque chose de prévu ou t'as le temps d'aller boire un verre ? »

« Je pensais aller jeter un œil au groupe qui joue dans le parc cet après-midi mais boire un verre avec toi est une proposition qui ne se refuse pas. »

« Super, c'est moi qui paye la première tournée. »

Ruby attrapa Emma par le bras et entra dans le premier bar qu'elles trouvèrent sur leur chemin. Elles commandèrent chacune une bière avant de s'asseoir à une table.

« Bon alors, quoi de neuf à Boston ? »

« Pas grand-chose, la routine. »

« Un nouveau petit ami en vue ? »

Emma leva les yeux en souriant « Ruby, t'es impossible ! »

« Aller, tu dois bien avoir une ou deux nouvelles croustillantes. Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé pendant les six mois où j'étais partie. »

« Je te ferais savoir que le commun des mortels ne vis pas des aventures extravagantes à chaque instant de leur vie. »

« Faut vraiment que je sorte ma pauvre, le monde est plein de rebondissements ! »

« Je te croirais sur parole. »

« Bon… le fait le plus marquant de ta semaine ? »

Emma baissa les yeux en repensant à sa rencontre pour le moins atypique avec Régina Mills.

« Ah ! » lança Ruby « Je savais, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

La blonde raconta rapidement le déroulement des derniers jours à son amie.

« Wow mais quelle connasse ! Pour qui elle se prend pour te prendre de haut comme ça ? Tu lui sauves la vie et c'est en étant hautaine comme ça qu'elle te remercie, sympa. »

« N'exagères pas, je ne lui ai pas non plus sauvé la vie. »

« Ce n'est qu'un détail ça. Si jamais je la croise, je te jure qu'elle va entendre ses quatre vérités en face celle-là. »

Emma se mordit la lèvre en se disant qu'elle avait peut-être un peu exagéré ses propos en racontant les évènements de la veille à son amie. Elle s'en voulu quelques instants mais elle était encore trop énervée pour revenir sur ses mots. De plus, il fallait bien avouer qu'elle appréciait d'entendre son amie prendre sa défense comme ça.

* * *

><p>La journée était passée à une vitesse folle et Régina en avait savouré chaque instant. Bien que la traumatologie fût sa passion, travailler aux urgences lui avait manqué. Bien sûr il avait toujours des patients plus difficiles que d'autres, qui se plaignaient de l'attente ou qui cherchaient par tous les moyens à l'inviter à dîner, mais au moins Régina se sentait utile.<p>

Elle avait voulu faire médecine pour aider les gens et le service des urgences recevaient des personnes de tous les milieux. De la personne âgée qui avait fait une chute, à l'homme qui venait de se blesser avec ses outils de jardin en passant par des cas plus graves d'infarctus ou d'arrêt cardiaque, la brune mettait un point d'honneur à s'occuper de tous ses patients avec la même attention.

« Quelle journée ! »

Régina leva la tête.

« Tu regrettes ton choix d'avoir laissé tomber la traumato ? » demanda-t-elle à son interne.

« Pas le moins du monde, c'était super. En plus je suis votre seule interne ici alors je me sens privilégiée. »

« Non pas que d'habitude je me sente délaissée, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire » reprit l'interne maladroitement « c'est juste que j'ai plus l'occasion de vous assister quand il n'y a pas les autres autour. »

« Pas que je n'aime pas être entourée de mes collègues internes, ce n'est pas ça non plus que je voulais dire. » Anna secoua la tête, embarrassée.

La brune passa rapidement une main affectueuse sur le bras de son interne. « J'avais compris. Je peux donc m'attendre à te revoir demain ? »

« Ce serait un honneur ! » « Enfin, je veux dire oui, simplement oui. »

« A demain 8h alors. » répondit Régina en souriant.

Son interne était douée mais était extrêmement maladroite lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'adresser aux gens qui l'entouraient. Il lui faudrait apprendre à s'exprimer avec plus d'assurance si elle voulait devenir un bon médecin.

Sur ces pensées, la brune prit la direction de son bureau pour récupérer ses affaires avant de rentrer chez elle. Sur le chemin, elle croisa le docteur Glass.

« Bonsoir Sidney. »

« Docteur Mills, bonsoir. Comment allez-vous ? »

« Bien merci. Auriez-vous quelques minutes à me consacrer avant de rentrer ? »

« Bien sûr, je vous suis. »

Une fois arrivés dans le bureau de la chirurgienne, les deux collègues prirent place.

« Tout se passe bien avec mes internes ? J'espère que cela ne vous fait pas une charge de travail supplémentaire trop importante. »

« Oh non pas du tout, c'est moi qui ait demandé à Gold de les superviser en votre absence. Vos internes sont très compétents, vous leur avez bien enseigné le métier. »

« Vous m'en voyez ravie. Y a-t-il eu des opérations délicates aujourd'hui ? »

« Non, la routine. Peter m'a assisté sur une explosion de la rate suite à un accident de voiture. »

« Comment s'en est-il sortit ? C'est la première fois qu'il intervient sur ce type de lésion. »

« Avec brio. Il a dit vous avoir déjà observé sur une telle chirurgie et qu'il en avait retenu le principe. »

« C'est un bon élève. »

« Vos internes ne le sont-ils pas tous ? Après tout, la sélection est rude pour travailler sous votre direction. »

« Je ne peux contredire vos propos »

Après un moment de silence, le chirurgien reprit « Autre chose ? Ma femme m'attend à la maison. »

« Non, merci de votre temps Sidney. »

« Au revoir madame Mills. »

Avant de passer la porte, le docteur se retourna pour ajouter « Ah et… ne vous inquiétez pas, le docteur Anders et moi-même ne laisseront pas le docteur Whale prendre la tête de ce service en votre absence. »

« J'y compte bien » répondit la brune dans un sourire.

* * *

><p><strong>Lundi matin 8h.<strong>

La première chose à laquelle pensa Emma en se réveillant ce matin fut qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir obtenir des réponses à toutes les questions qu'elle se posait sur Régina Mills. C'est donc en hâte qu'elle se prépara pour se rendre au cabinet et commencer sa journée de travail.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, August n'était pas encore là et elle se rappela qu'il avait un procès aujourd'hui et ne serait sans doute pas de retour avant cet après-midi. Se préparant à combattre son impatience quelques heures encore, elle ouvrit la boite mail et entreprit de répondre aux demandes de certains clients.

Son patron arriva dans le bâtiment peu de temps après la pause déjeuner.

« Bonjour August, vous avez passé un bon week-end ? »

« Excellent merci. »

« Le procès s'est-il bien passé ? »

« Nous avons gagné. »

« Super ! » répondit Emma en tapant dans la main que son patron lui présentait.

« Aucun nouveau client ce matin ? »

« Non, la matinée a été calme. Je viens de finir de dactylographier vos derniers enregistrements il y a quelques minutes. »

« Parfait. »

« Pardonnez-moi si je me trompe, mais je n'ai rien trouvé sur le dossier Mills. »

« C'est exact, j'ai emporté le dossier avec moi ce week-end. »

« Oh, d'accord. Je tenais à vous faire savoir que j'étais prête à travailler sur ce cas avec le plus grand professionnalisme. Je m'excuse de mon comportement de samedi dernier. »

« Ravi de vous l'entendre dire. »

« Si vous me donnez vos premières notes je peux commencer à monter le dossier ? »

« A quel point connaissez-vous madame Mills ? »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Emma, bien que je ne doute pas de vos capacités à gérer ce cas, je ne suis pas certain qu'il soit correct de ma part vis-à-vis de madame Mills de vous révéler des informations personnelles à son sujet. »

« On ne se connait pas. »

« J'ai du mal à le croire après votre scène. »

« On s'est croisées une ou deux fois mais c'est tout, notre altercation n'était qu'un malentendu. Nous ne nous connaissons pas personnellement. »

« Très bien. M'assurez-vous que vous garderez les informations contenues dans ses documents pour vous ? »

« Vous avez ma parole. »

« Je vais y réfléchir dans ce cas. »

La frustration s'empara de la blonde. Elle attendit que son patron ait disparu dans le couloir pour donner un coup de pied rageur dans la poubelle qui se trouvait là. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer de si grave pour qu'August ne la laisse pas voir le dossier ?

Emma eut bien du mal à se concentrer sur son travail pour le restant de l'après-midi et fut soulagée lorsque son patron sortit de son bureau pour lui dire qu'ils avaient fini leur journée. Le blonde éteignit l'ordinateur central et passa devant August qui lui tenait la porte.

« Bonne soirée Emma. »

« A demain. »

La blonde prit le chemin de son appartement quand elle s'aperçut que son patron la suivait.

« Vous n'avez pas laissé votre voiture dans le parking ? »

« Je rends visite à une amie ce soir. »

« Une amie ? » questionna Emma d'en air espiègle.

« Pour l'instant » répondit August sur le même ton.

« Je veux connaitre les détails demain matin ! »

« Vous pouvez toujours rêver, vous n'acceptez même pas que l'on se tutoie. »

« Vous êtes mon patron. »

« Depuis plus de cinq ans maintenant, j'aime penser que je représente un peu plus qu'un simple patron grincheux à vos yeux à ce stade. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que vous étiez grincheux. »

« Certes. Il n'empêche que pas de tutoiement, pas de détails sur ma vie privée. »

« Bon… si c'est tout ce qu'il TE faut pour me donner quelques informations, d'accord. »

« Si j'avais su que ta curiosité viendrait à bout de ton éternel vouvoiement, j'aurais fait pression plus tôt. »

Voyant August tourner dans la rue de gauche alors qu'elle continuait tout droit, la blonde lança « Bon, à demain alors. »

« Je te donne rendez-vous dans mon bureau à 9h pile pour discuter du dossier Mills. »

En entendant ses mots, la jeune femme stoppa net.

« Emma attention ! »

* * *

><p>Régina et son interne enchainaient les patients depuis plus de 10h maintenant et avaient à peine eu le temps de grignoter quelques biscuits en guise de déjeuner. Les urgences ne désemplissaient pas et bien que la tension fût palpable la brune gardait sa bonne humeur.<p>

« Bien Anna, prête pour le prochain patient ? »

« Je vous suis, docteur Mills. »

La médecin s'empara du dossier qui se trouvait à l'accueil et se dirigea vers le box numéro 2. Elle tira le rideau et ne put s'empêcher de marquer sa surprise en découvrant la patiente qui se trouvait sur lit.

« Mademoiselle Swan, que vous est-il arrivé ? »

« Sérieusement ?! » rétorqua la blonde « vous n'êtes pas censée être un super chirurgien en traumatologie ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites aux urgences ? »

« Mademoiselle Swan, je peux demander à un autre médecin de s'occuper de vous si vous le souhaitez mais sachez que vous feriez une erreur. » répondit Régina d'un ton calme.

« Non c'est bon, pardon… mais si vous pouviez me donner un médicament ou quelque chose, mon épaule me fait un mal de chien. »

« Laissez-moi jeter un œil. »

« Anna, voulez-vous bien aider mademoiselle Swan à ôter son chemisier s'il vous plait ? » demanda Régina avant de reporter son attention sur sa patiente. « Comment vous êtes-vous blessée ? »

« Vous allez rire. »

« Et pourquoi cela ? »

« Ma maladresse a encore frappé. Je me suis arrêtée en plein milieu d'une piste cyclable et un vélo m'a renversée. »

« Vous voyez, je ne ris pas. » répondit gentiment la médecin.

Anna avait réussi à enlever le chemisier de la blonde et se tourna vers sa chef. « Je vous présente le cas, docteur Mills ? »

« Rapidement s'il vous plait, oui. » répondit la brune en commençant à examiner sa patiente.

« Femme de 29 ans se présentant aux urgences suite à un accident de vélo sur la voie publique. Plaie à la tête avec saignement sous contrôle et douleur à l'épaule gauche. »

« Merci Anna. Vous pouvez prendre une petite pause si vous le souhaitez, je me charge de la patiente. »

« Vous comptez vous débarrasser d'un quelconque témoin pour pouvoir me torturer en paix ? » demanda la blonde une fois l'interne partie.

« Vous avez l'air de souffrir déjà bien assez comme ça. Je vais m'occuper de votre épaule avant de jeter un œil à votre plaie. Pouvez-vous quantifier votre douleur sur une échelle de 0 à 10, 10 étant le maximum ? »

« Pour mon épaule, je dirais 7. »

« Je vais vous faire respirer un gaz qui va faire diminuer votre douleur dans ce cas. Vous souffrez d'une luxation de l'épaule, c'est douloureux mais ce n'est pas très grave, votre radiographie ne montre aucune fracture. »

« C'est le truc ou vous allez m'attraper le bras et tirer d'un coup sec ? »

« Non, je vous promets d'y aller très doucement. Avant d'inhaler le gaz, je vais vous demander de vous asseoir, de fléchir votre bras et de poser votre main sur mon épaule. »

Emma s'exécuta et porta le masque que lui tendit la brune à sa bouche.

« Très bien, nous allons commencer. Je vais vous demander d'inspirer profondément et de vous détendre. Si la douleur est trop insupportable faites-le moi savoir et j'arrêterai immédiatement la manipulation ».

Sur ces mots, Régina commença à masser doucement le biceps de sa patiente pour relaxer ses muscles avant de commencer à réduire la luxation.

Emma s'attendait à ressentir une douleur atroce mais curieusement celle-ci n'augmentait pas, la chirurgienne était concentrée sur sa tâche et la blonde ne la quittait pas du regard. Alors que le gaz qu'elle respirait commençait à lui faire tourner la tête, la jeune femme se surprit à apprécier le contact des mains de la brune sur sa peau elle faisait preuve d'une douceur qu'Emma ne lui aurait pas soupçonnée.

Après quelques minutes, la brune releva la tête vers sa patiente. « C'est fini, votre douleur s'est-elle apaisée ? »

« Je n'ai plus mal du tout. C'est maaaagique » répondit la blonde en riant.

« Je pense que vous avez inhalé suffisamment de gaz pour le moment. » dit doucement Régina en retirant le masque des mains d'Emma. « Je vais chercher une écharpe pour maintenir votre épaule avant de m'occuper de votre plaie. »

La brune réapparu quelques minutes plus tard et immobilisa l'épaule de sa patiente.

« Bien, jetons un œil à votre front maintenant. »

« C'est assez superficiel je crois. »

« Nous allons voir cela toute de suite. » répondit Régina en retirant le bandage.

« Alors ? »

« Vous aviez tort, ce n'est pas si superficiel que vous le pensiez. Vous allez avoir besoin de quelques points de suture. »

« Génial. » grogna Emma.

« Vous n'aurez pas de cicatrice si cela peut vous rassurer. »

« Zut, je ne pourrai pas me vanter d'avoir survécu à un terrible accident ! » réplica la blonde en plaisantant.

Régina répondit par un sourire en ouvrant un kit de suture. « Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait penser que j'allais me moquer de vous tout à l'heure ? »

« Je ne sais pas… j'aurais sans doute rigolé à votre place après ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que l'on s'est vues. »

« Je sais rester professionnelle dans mon travail, mademoiselle Swan. »

« Je vois ça… Merci. »

« Merci ? »

« De ne pas chercher à prendre avantage de la situation. »

« Je ne sais pas pour quel genre de monstre vous me prenez, mais vous vous trompez sur moi. »

« Peut-être. » répondit songeusement Emma.

« Je vais vous redonner un peu de gaz pendant que je suture votre plaie. »

« Je peux encaisser la douleur, je ne suis pas en sucre. »

« Je n'en doute pas, mais il sera plus confortable pour moi de vous soigner si je sais que vous n'êtes pas en train de souffrir à chacun geste que j'effectue. »

« C'est pour vous plus que pour moi que vous faites ça alors. »

« Si cela peut vous faire accepter le gaz, alors disons que oui. »

« Ok. » répondit la blonde en commençant à respirer dans le masque qu'elle avait utilisé quelques minutes auparavant. Cette fois-ci, l'effet du gaz se fit plus rapide et plus intense.

« Vous savez quoi ? »

La brune s'arrêta dans sa tâche pour regarder la jeune femme dans les yeux. « Quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Très philosophique mademoiselle Swan. » répondit Régina amusée, avant de continuer à suturer la plaie.

« Vous êtes mariée ? »

« Non. »

« Divorcée ? »

« Non plus. »

« En instance de divorce ? »

« Que me vaut cette interrogatoire ? Et non, je ne suis pas en instance de divorce. »

« J'essaye de connaitre votre grand secret. »

« Mon grand secret ? »

« Mon patron n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi vous aviez besoin de ses services. »

« J'entame un procès contre l'assassin de mon fils. »

Régina se figeât. Les mots étaient sortis tout seul de sa bouche, emportés par le ton léger de la blonde qui était en train de planer. La blonde ne sembla cependant pas choquée de la révélation et continua

« C'est pas très cool. »

« Non, effectivement. »

« Pourquoi vous me dites ça ? »

« Je suppose que vous finirez bien par l'apprendre si j'engage votre patron comme avocat, et puis dans quelques minutes vous n'aurez de toute façon plus aucun souvenir de cette conversation. »

Quelques minutes de silences passèrent avant que la blonde n'enchaine

« Vous avez vraiment des seins magnifiques. Les plus beaux seins de toutes les femmes de toute la terre du monde entier. »

« Hum… merci, mademoiselle Swan. »

Régina était bien contente d'avoir envoyé son interne prendre sa pause, ce qui ne laissait aucun témoin au rougissement qui s'était emparé d'elle.

« Finalement, peut-être que je vous aime bien quand même. »

« Nous verrons cela une fois que les effets du gaz se seront dissipés. » répondit Régina en retirant le masque des mains de la blonde. « J'ai terminé de recoudre votre plaie et vous semblez en pleine forme mais j'aimerais vous garder en observation pour la nuit pour m'assurer que tout aille bien. »

« C'est nécessaire ? »

« Je ne peux pas vous retenir contre votre gré mais c'est ce que je recommande. »

« Bon, d'accord. »

« Parfait, dès qu'un lit se libère dans le service je vous transfère. »

* * *

><p>Emma regarda la chirurgienne s'éloigner pour aller s'occuper d'un nouveau patient. Il était curieux de la voir évoluer dans son milieu professionnel et la blonde avait du mal à croire que c'était la même personne avec qui elle s'était disputée il y a deux jours.<p>

Les minutes passaient et la jeune femme se divertissait en observant les patients qui défilaient devant ses yeux. Le service commençait à se désemplir et Emma appréciait le calme que cela entrainait.

En quelques secondes cependant un brouhaha se fit entendre et de nouveaux médecins affluèrent, prêts à recevoir de nouveaux patients. Emma réussit à capter une conversation entre deux internes, un accident de voiture s'était produit et de nombreux blessés n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.

La blonde se redressa dans son lit et observa Régina s'avancer vers l'entrée des urgences au moment où les portes s'ouvrirent, laissant place à un cortège de brancards. La chirurgienne répartissait méthodiquement les patients en fonction des informations qu'elle recevait de la part des secours et ne perdait pas son calme malgré la tension environnante. Emma était fascinée par la prestance de la brune donnant des ordres aux chirurgiens et aux médecins qui s'empressaient de l'écouter. Elle était comme un roc au milieu de la tempête qui se déchainait autour d'elle, impossible à ébranler.

Après plusieurs minutes de va et vient et d'ordres fusant de toute part, les derniers blessés passèrent la porte et la blonde remarqua enfin une fillette qui se tenait dans l'entrée, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Elle vit la brune s'en approcher doucement et s'accroupir pour lui caresser doucement la joue. Après quelques minutes la petite fille passa ses bras autour du coup de la chirurgienne, qui l'emmena sur le lit juste à côté de celui d'Emma.

Celle-ci tendit l'oreille pour écouter la conversation.

« C'est un joli petit ourson que tu as là. Il s'appelle comment ? » demanda Régina d'une voix calme.

« Ted » répondit la fillette dans un sanglot.

« Tu veux bien m'aider à examiner Ted pour voir s'il est blessé ? »

Après un hochement de tête de la part de la jeune patiente, la médecin mena un petit examen sur la peluche avant de faire un bandage autour d'une de ses pattes.

« Et voilà, Ted est en pleine forme. » annonça Régina avec un sourire. « Tu veux bien me laisser regarder si toi aussi tu vas bien ? »

« D'accord. »

Emma observa la brune qui menait son examen avec une tendresse touchante.

« Est-ce que ma maman va mourir ? » demanda la jeune fille à la médecin qui avait terminé de l'ausculter.

Régina s'assit sur le bord du lit et posa une main sur la jambe de sa patiente avant de répondre. « Ta maman saigne à l'intérieur de son ventre mais les meilleurs docteurs sont en train de s'occuper d'elle. »

« Pourquoi c'est pas toi ? »

« Parce que mon travail c'est de m'occuper de toi et de Ted pour que vous soyez en pleine forme quand ta maman se réveillera » répondit la brune en donnant une pichenette sur le nez de sa jeune patiente.

Celle-ci se précipita alors dans ses bras en quête de réconfort après le traumatisme qu'elle venait de vivre. La médecin la berça plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme dans ses bras. Elle s'adressa alors à son interne

« Anna, veux-tu bien rester auprès de notre jeune patiente en attendant l'arrivée de sa tante s'il te plait ? »

« Bien sûr docteur Mills. »

* * *

><p>Le restant de la nuit fut plutôt calme et Régina pu en profiter pour se reposer un peu. A 8h, ses collègues prirent la relève de sa garde et elle décida d'aller prendre des nouvelles d'Emma Swan.<p>

Elle demanda à une infirmière dans quelle chambre sa patiente se trouvait et toqua doucement à la porte avant d'entrer.

« Bonjour mademoiselle Swan. »

« Bonjour docteur. »

« Comment vous sentez-vous ce matin ? »

« En pleine forme ! »

« Votre épaule vous fait-elle encore souffrir ? »

« Non, vous avez fait du bon travail. » répondit la blonde avec un sourire.

« J'en suis très heureuse. Je vais préparer vos papiers de sortie et vous faire une ordonnance pour des antalgiques si jamais la douleur revient. Je vous conseille de garder l'écharpe une dizaine de jours puis de faire quelques séances de rééducation » dit Régina en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Madame Mills ? »

« Oui ? » demanda la brune en se retournant.

« La mère de la fillette s'en est sortie ? »

« Oui, ses blessures étaient moins importantes qu'on ne le pensait. »

« Cool. Vous avez été géniale avec la petite, vous avez des enfants ? »

Emma ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le regard de la brune s'assombrir quelques instants avant qu'elle ne réponde :

« Non, je n'en ai pas. Avez-vous des souvenirs de notre conversation d'hier soir ? »

« Non pourquoi ? J'ai dit des choses embarrassantes ? » demanda la blonde en fronçant les sourcils.

« J'ai déjà entendu pire » répondit la brune avec un clin d'œil avant de sortir de la chambre.

Emma reposa la tête sur l'oreiller, se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu raconter à cette femme.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que cette nouvelle rencontre entre les deux femmes vous a plu. <strong>

**Note : je ne suis pas médecin et bien que j'essaye de faire le maximum de recherches possibles avant de d'utiliser des termes médicaux ou de citer des médicaments/techniques médicales il est fort possible que ce que je dise ne soit pas tout à fait exact. **

**Bonne semaine et à samedi prochain pour un nouveau chapitre!**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Bonsoir à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien.**

**Vous êtes chaque semaine un peu plus nombreux à suivre cette histoire et vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir! **

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ;).**

* * *

><p><strong>Mardi 8h05 – Hôpital général de Boston<strong>.

Peu de temps après la visite de Régina une infirmière vint apporter ses papiers de sortie à la blonde. Celle-ci consulta sa montre et se dit qu'il lui serait encore possible d'arriver à l'heure au bureau si elle se dépêchait. Elle rassembla donc ses affaires et se mit rapidement en marche en direction de son appartement pour changer ses vêtements qui étaient tâchés de sang.

Elle n'habitait qu'à une dizaine de minutes à pied de l'hôpital mais la douleur dans son épaule l'obligeait à prendre un pas plus lent qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin chez elle, la blonde prit rapidement une douche avant de mettre des vêtements propres et attraper un paquet de biscuits qu'elle mangerait une fois arrivée au travail.

La jeune femme poussa la porte de l'immense bâtiment à 9h10 et se dirigea droit vers le bureau de son patron.

« Emma, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda August, visiblement surpris.

« Je travaille ? »

« Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir au bureau ce matin après ton accident. Je t'ai laissé un message pour te dire que tu pouvais prendre quelques jours. »

« Mon téléphone s'est cassé dans l'accident. »

« Comment tu sens-tu ? »

« En pleine forme. »

« Tu es sûre ? Les médecins t'ont autorisée à reprendre le travail ? »

« Ce n'est pas une épaule amochée qui va m'empêcher de bosser vous savez. » En voyant son patron froncer les sourcils la blonde se reprit « Tu sais. » « Et puis je te rappelle que tu me dois un compte rendu de ta soirée et qu'on est sensé travailler sur le dossier Mills. »

« La curiosité est un vilain défaut Emma. »

« L'avenir nous le dira. »

« Vu ton état, je pense que c'est un fait déjà établit » répondit August dans un sourire.

La blonde répondit par une moue boudeuse avant de continuer.

« Bon alors, ta soirée ? »

« Ma soirée n'était pas des plus intéressantes. Je te rappelle que j'ai dû conduire une jeune femme en détresse à l'hôpital, ce que m'a fait arriver plus de 30 minutes en retard à mon rendez-vous. »

« Ça me parait être une excuse valable… Elle l'a mal pris ? »

« Non, pas du tout elle m'a même dit qu'on aurait pu reporter. »

« Bon alors arrêtes de tourner autour du pot et viens aux faits, ça s'est bien passé ? »

« Plutôt bien oui. On a prévu de se revoir ce week-end. »

« Cool ! T'as prévu de l'emmener où ? »

« Nulle part. »

« Sans offense mais si tu comptes marquer des points il va falloir prévoir quelque chose. »

« C'est elle qui veut m'emmener quelque part. »

« Oh, où ça ? »

« Je n'en ai pas le moindre idée, elle m'a dit que c'était une surprise. »

Les deux collègues discutèrent encore quelques minutes de la soirée de l'avocat avant qu'Emma ne lance.

« Bon aller, ça suffit avec les bavardages, on se met au boulot ? »

August prit soudainement un air sérieux. « Tu es vraiment certaine que tu peux traiter ce cas comme n'importe quel autre dossier et que tes antécédents avec la cliente n'interfèreront pas avec ton travail ? »

« Il me semble qu'on a déjà eu cette conversation. »

« Je demande juste confirmation. C'est une situation plutôt… sensible. On n'a pas droit à l'erreur sur ce coup. »

Avec cette dernière remarque, la curiosité de la blonde fut piquée au vif.

« Je te le garantis. »

« Ok, dans ce cas. » August tendit une pochette à sa jeune secrétaire qui s'en empara immédiatement.

L'inscription 'Régina Mills' était écrite en lettres capitales sur le dessus et Emma prit une profonde inspiration avant de tourner la première page. 'Affaire Régina Mills contre William Brooks. Témoignage pour vol et assassinat sur mineur de moins de 15 ans sans préméditation.'

La blonde referma la pochette d'un coup sec. Que venait-elle de lire ?

Des images de Régina la veille au soir défilèrent dans son esprit. La manière qu'elle avait eu de s'occuper de cette petite fille, la tendresse dans son regard alors qu'elle avait soignée son doudou et son regard qui s'était assombri lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé si elle avait des enfants ce matin.

« Wow ! » s'exclama la blonde.

« Je t'avais prévenue. »

« C'est qui ce Brooks ? »

« Un membre du gang Winter Hill. Il est coupable de plusieurs vols à main armés, braquages, trafic de drogue, recel d'armes… Tu vois le topo. »

« Et de meurtre. » ajouta Emma gravement. « Que s'est-il passé ? Avec Régina je veux dire ? »

« Un banal vol de voiture qui a mal tourné. A l'époque, Brooks et un autre membre du gang ont voulu voler la voiture de madame Mills. Brooks l'a attirée hors du véhicule avant de s'enfuir avec son complice, ils n'avaient pas remarqué que son fils était à l'arrière. Ils ont fait un accident quelques mètres plus loin et Brooks a tué le petit Henry avant de s'enfuir. »

« Pourquoi avec tué le petit ? »

« Est-ce que ça change vraiment quelque chose ? »

Emma ne répondit pas. Un silence pesant s'était installé dans la pièce pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'elle ne reprenne.

« Et l'autre homme ? »

« Mort sur le coup, c'est grâce à lui qu'on a pu relier Brooks au meurtre. Les deux hommes étaient recherchés depuis plusieurs mois pour plusieurs délits qu'ils avaient commis ensemble. »

« Je ne comprends pas, si on sait que c'est Brooks qui a fait ça, comment ça se fait qu'il court toujours ? »

« Après l'accident, les détectives ont voulu l'interroger mais il était introuvable pendant des semaines. Au moment où ils ont enfin eu une piste pour le coincer la voiture de Mills a été brûlée, détruisant ainsi toutes les preuves de la présence de Brooks sur le lieu du crime. Une nouvelle affaire plus sordide a éclaté et le dossier a été clos. »

« Pourquoi le rouvrir maintenant alors ? »

« La police de Boston a eu vent de la montée en puissance de Brooks dans le gang, le mettre à l'ombre serait un gros coup. Apparemment le gang Winter Hill est sur un gros coup et les membres les plus influents sont activement recherchés mais c'est compliqué… Il faut que tu comprennes que ce mec est intouchable Emma, à chaque fois que la police s'en rapproche quelque chose foire. Il est protégé de toutes parts, a des alibis pour chaque affaire dans laquelle il est suspecté et des relations avec des flics ripoux. Le témoignage de Mills pourrait le faire tomber pour de bon. »

Emma était sous le choc. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer la prestigieuse chirurgienne en traumatologie impliquée dans une affaire aussi macabre. Il y a quelques minutes encore, Régina Mills était la femme hautaine et coincée qu'elle avait bousculée dans le parc. En l'espace d'un instant, elle devenue la victime d'un des actes les plus terribles qui soit.

« Il y a des chances qu'on gagne ce procès ? » demanda la blonde la gorge serrée.

« Pour être honnête ça ne va pas être facile. Le meurtre a eu lieu il y a plus de deux ans et les preuves sont minimes. L'investissement de la police va jouer un rôle primordial mais il faut garder à l'esprit que Brooks à d'éminentes connexions et n'hésite pas à envoyer ses hommes de main faire le sale boulot pour lui.»

« Ce n'est pas risqué pour Régina de se lancer dans un procès contre un mec comme lui ? »

« Si elle décide d'engager des poursuites elle bénéficiera d'une protection policière tout le long de la procédure. »

« Tu ne viens pas de dire que Brooks avait des relations dans la police ? Il pourrait facilement s'en prendre à Régina si l'un d'eux est assuré de sa protection. »

« Ce n'est pas à nous de nous inquiéter de ça. » répondit August en évitant la question.

« Mais… »

« Emma, tu ne peux pas faire entrer tes émotions personnelles ici. J'ai besoin de toi à 100% pour construire le dossier et assurer ainsi à madame Mills les meilleures chances de gagner si elle se lance dans ce procès. »

« Ok. » répondit la blonde avec un sourire forcé, notant mentalement d'appeler Graham le plus tôt possible pour lui demander quelle unité était en charge de l'enquête.

« D'autres questions ? »

« Non. »

August se leva.

« Très bien. Dès maintenant, je veux que tu me trouves toutes les infos possibles sur le meurtre du petit Henry Mills, les déplacements connus et supposés de Brooks, témoins oculaires etc… Cette affaire est notre priorité, il nous reste deux jours pour réunir assez de matériel pour convaincre Régina Mills qu'un procès ne serait pas vain. »

Emma prit la copie du dossier que son patron avait faite pour elle et se dirigea vers son bureau à l'accueil. Participer à la constitution de la défense d'un client n'était habituellement pas le travail d'une secrétaire mais au fil des ans August avait choisi de lui confier à la de plus en plus de responsabilités, ce qui ne déplaisait pas à la blonde.

* * *

><p>La journée passa à une vitesse folle et la première action d'Emma en quittant le bureau ce soir-là fut d'appeler Graham. Celui-ci décrocha après quelques sonneries.<p>

« Graham c'est Emma, on peut se voir ? »

« Ems, il s'est passé quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il inquiet.

« Je sais pour Régina. »

« Régina ? »

« Mills. »

« Oh, ok. Je peux passer à ton appart' à la fin de mon service. »

« Super merci. »

* * *

><p>La journée était déjà bien entamée lorsque Régina ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers son réveil qui affichait 17h45. Elle soupira en reposant sa tête sur l'oreiller. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de dormir si longtemps après une garde de nuit, une sieste de quelques heures lui suffisait généralement pour être en forme.<p>

Ces derniers jours la brune se sentait néanmoins éreintée et elle mit plusieurs minutes à sortir de son lit avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour se faire un café. Une fois sa tasse remplie, elle se dirigea vers son bureau et s'assit face à son ordinateur.

Elle avait été conviée à un congrès médical se déroulant à Paris dans quelques mois où elle été supposée présenter sa nouvelle technique de chirurgie réparatrice de la main.

Si la chirurgienne aimait transmettre son savoir à des étudiants avides d'apprendre, exposer ses découvertes à des médecins aguerris, la plupart du temps jaloux qu'une femme réussisse dans le métier, ne l'enchantait guère. L'organisateur du congrès était néanmoins un bon ami et elle n'avait pas voulu refuser sa demande, d'autant plus qu'il avait déjà réservé pour elle une chambre dans l'un des plus beaux hôtels de la capitale.

Après avoir bu une gorgée de son café, la brune alluma son ordinateur et se mit au travail.

* * *

><p>« Salut Em' » lança Graham en entrant dans l'appartement de la blonde.<p>

« Hey, comment tu vas ? »

« Crevé » répondit-il et s'affalant dans le canapé.

« Dure journée ? »

« Tu parles, on est restés au commissariat à faire de la paperasse. »

« Dire qu'on aurait pu croire que nos détectives seraient heureux de n'avoir aucun meurtre à déplorer. » le taquina la blonde.

« C'est pour parler d'un meurtre que tu m'as fait venir non ? » dit-il soudainement en se redressant.

« Oui. » répondit Emma gravement.

« Tu sais que je ne peux pas parler avec toi d'une affaire en cours n'est-ce pas ? »

« J'ai besoin que tu fasses une exception sur ce coup. »

« Emma… »

« S'il te plait ? » tenta la blonde en lançant un regard implorant à son ami.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? » En voyant la mine réjouie de la blonde, Graham ajouta « Je n'ai pas dit que je répondrai forcément à tes questions mais essayes toujours. »

« C'est ton unité qui s'occupe de l'affaire ? » commença Emma précautionneusement.

« Entre autre. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Laisse-moi te poser une question d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu sais de l'enquête ? »

Emma répéta rapidement ce que son patron lui avait appris cet après-midi et Graham reprit.

« Tout Boston veut faire tomber ce gang et un bon nombre d'unités travaillent conjointement sur Brooks et ses acolytes mais si Mills décide de témoigner c'est nous qui reprendrons l'enquête du meurtre de Henry. Le meurtre a eu lieu dans notre juridiction et si le dossier est à nouveau ouvert il nous revient de droit. »

« Tu as déjà jeté un œil à l'affaire n'est-ce pas ? »

Le regard que lui lança Graham ne laissant place à aucune confusion la blonde reprit

« Si Régina décide d'intenter un procès à Brooks, il va tomber ? »

« Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas Emma. La seule preuve directe qui plaçait Brooks sur le lieu du crime a été détruite comme tu le sais. »

« Et tout le reste alors ? Son complice qui était avec lui, le témoignage de Régina, la caméra de vidéosurveillance ? » demanda la blonde désespérément.

« À la seconde où on est autorisé à reprendre l'enquête je te promets de faire tout mon possible pour trouver de quoi mettre cette ordure en prison pour le restant de sa vie. »

« Je sais. »

S'il y avait bien une chose dont Emma était certaine à ce moment précis était que Graham lui disait la vérité. Il était un bon détective et s'était toujours donné à fond dans toutes ces investigations mais elle savait que cette affaire-là le touchait particulièrement.

Henry était un enfant qui aurait pu finir dans le système comme eux mais il avait eu la chance d'être adopté par une mère qui voulait vraiment de lui. Il aurait pu s'en sortir et avoir une vie normale mais au lieu de cela Brooks avait décidé de le tuer.

Il existait cet espèce d'accord implicite entre les orphelins que ni Emma ni Graham n'auraient pu expliquer… quoi qu'il arrive on se serre les coudes, c'était aussi simple que ça. Brooks avait tué un des leurs et Emma savait que Graham ne le laisserait pas s'en sortir sans essayer de le faire tomber.

C'est avec détermination qu'elle reprit :

« Graham, j'ai besoin d'une faveur. »

« Oui ? »

« J'ai besoin que tu me donnes la liste des personnes qui étaient présentes au moment du meurtre. »

« Emma je… »

« Avant de dire non, je t'en prie réfléchis. »

Cette fois-ci le regard implorant d'Emma ne fit pas flancher le détective.

« Hormis le fait que je pourrais perdre mon boulot si je faisais ça, il est absolument hors de question que je te fournisse de pareilles informations. »

« Mais.. »

« Non Emma, c'est à ton tour de m'écouter. Tu n'es pas détective, tu n'es pas formée pour ce genre de choses. Je ne sais pas ce qu'August t'as demandé mais je refuse que tu enquêtes sur cette affaire, c'est clair ? Brooks est un homme dangereux, on n'est plus en train de parler de quelques gosses qui veulent te piquer ton déjeuner à la cantine et à qui il suffit de mettre un ou deux coups de pieds bien placés pour gagner. »

« Graham je… »

« J'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance sur ce coup. S'il te plait. » Le détective prit les mains de son amie dans les siennes. « Emma t'es comme une sœur pour moi, si je te sais là dehors en train de chercher des preuves contre ce malade je serai incapable de faire mon boulot. Laisse-moi m'occuper de ça et tiens t'en à ce que tu sais faire, ok ? »

« Ok. » capitula la blonde, sachant que Graham avait raison. « Promets-moi une chose »

« Quoi ? »

« Ne laisse pas des ripoux s'occuper de la protection de Régina si elle décide de témoigner. »

« Bien sûr. »

* * *

><p><strong>Mercredi 21h – appartement de Régina. <strong>

Avec la reprise de son travail aux urgences la brune était retombée dans sa routine quotidienne. Entre les patients qui défilaient, ses internes à qui elle essayait de continuer à enseigner en leur prodiguant des cours pratiques sur des 'patients' à la morgue et les comptes rendus administratifs à remplir, la brune ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Ce soir-là, Régina était confortablement installée dans son canapé lorsque son téléphone vibra. L'écran affichait 'Maman' et la brune se mordit la lèvre, se sentant coupable de ne pas avoir rappelé sa mère qui devait être terriblement inquiète après leur dernière conversation.

« Maman, bonsoir, comment allez-vous toi et papa ? »

« Très bien et toi ma chérie ? »

« Je vais bien. »

« Tu as l'air fatiguée. »

« Je viens de terminer ma garde. »

« Tu as repris le travail ? » s'exclama sa mère étonnée.

« Je remplace un collègue aux urgences. »

« Oh je vois. Es-tu allée voir l'avocat que je t'ai recommandé ? »

« Oui. Je dois d'ailleurs te transmettre ses salutations. »

La brune entendit son père demander à sa femme de mettre le haut-parleur.

« Régina ma chérie, comment vas-tu ? »

« Ça va papa. »

« Vas-tu engager un procès ? » enchaina sa mère.

« Je n'ai pas encore pris ma décision. »

« Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux laisser toute cette histoire derrière toi… »

« Et oublier ce qu'il a fait papa ?! » s'exclama la brune énervée.

« Non bien sûr, je m'inquiète simplement pour toi. » répondit son père doucement.

« Excuse-moi, je suis un peu à cran ces temps-ci. »

Après quelques secondes de silence sa mère reprit la parole « La décision te revient ma chérie mais sache que peu importe ce que tu jugeras bon de faire nous serons à tes côtés. »

« Je sais, merci. »

« N'hésite pas à venir nous rendre visite un de ces jours si le cœur t'en dit, cela fait bien longtemps que nous ne t'avons plus vue dans notre grande maison. »

« Bien sûr papa, je ferai mon possible. »

« A bientôt dans ce cas. »

« A bientôt. » répondit la brune dans un sourire avant de raccrocher.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeudi 14h – Cabinet de M. Wood.<strong>

Emma avait passé la majeure partie de son temps à faire des recherches sur Brooks et Régina Mills depuis que son patron l'avait autorisée à travailler sur le cas. La brune était supposée arriver au cabinet dans une heure et les informations que la blonde avait réussi à amasser étaient minces.

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains en soupirant elle s'était rarement sentie aussi impuissante dans son travail. Les articles qu'elle avait lus sur le Winter Hill gang lui avaient fait froid dans le dos et elle commençait à espérer au fond d'elle que Régina renoncerait à lancer des poursuites après Brooks.

Elle sursauta lorsque son patron poussa la porte du hall d'entrée. Il revenait du commissariat et Emma lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« J'ai réussi à récupérer la vidéo du meurtre. »

Emma se leva d'un bond. Jusqu'ici, la police avait accepté de leur fournir quelques clichés mais s'était toujours opposée à ce qu'ils aient en leur possession la vidéo dans son intégralité. August avait dû convaincre Graham de le laisser faire une copie.

« Tu l'as déjà visionnée ? »

« Non, je veux avoir l'accord de Mills avant de le faire. »

* * *

><p>Régina consulta sa montre : 14h15. Son rendez-vous chez son avocat n'était que dans 45 minutes mais elle devait faire un arrêt rapide avant de s'y rendre. Elle se saisit donc de ses clés avant de se mettre en route.<p>

Elle poussa la porte du bâtiment à 14h50.

« Mademoiselle Swan, bonjour. »

« Madame Mills, comment allez-vous ? » répondit la blonde avec un sourire.

« Très bien merci. Comment va votre épaule ? »

« Beaucoup mieux, je n'ai plus aucune douleur. »

« Parfait. Je vous ai apporté le chemisier que vous m'aviez prêté la semaine dernière. »

« Oh, merci. »

« C'est moi qui vous remercie. »

…

« J'ai autre chose pour vous. »

Emma fronça les sourcils, ne sachant que répondre. La brune posa un sachet sur le comptoir.

« Allez-y, ouvrez. »

La blonde se leva et sortit deux petites boites en carton blanc. Elle ouvrit doucement la première avant de relever les yeux vers la brune avec un sourire.

« Un mille-feuille et un opéra. » déclara celle-ci. « Puisque vous m'avez fait découvert votre dessert favori j'ai pensé que je me devais de vous rendre la pareille. »

« C'est vraiment sympa de votre part, vous n'auriez pas eu besoin. »

« Considérez cela comme des excuses pour ma maladresse de la semaine dernière. »

« Je vous donne l'autorisation de vous excuser plus souvent dans ce cas. » répondit la blonde en portant la fourchette au bout de laquelle se trouvait un morceau d'opéra à ses lèvres.

« Wow, c'est délicieux ! »

« Je vous avais prévenue. » dit Régina en souriant.

La blonde laissa passer quelques instants avant de proposer :

« Je vous conduis dans le bureau de M. Wood ? »

« Allons-y. » répondit la brune.

* * *

><p>« Madame Mills, ravis de vous revoir. Prenez-donc place. » lança August en désignant un des fauteuils à sa cliente.<p>

« M. Wood. » répondit-elle dans un hochement de tête.

« Avez-vous déjà pris votre décision ? »

« Je suppose. J'aurais néanmoins quelques questions. »

« Bien sûr, que voulez-vous savoir ? »

« Si je décide de m'engager dans ce procès, comment les choses vont-elles se dérouler ? »

« Dans un premier temps il vous faudra porter plainte contre Brooks. A partir de là, le détective Hunter prendra votre témoignage et l'enquête sera rouverte. La suite dépendra principalement de ce que la police trouvera comme évidences. Dans tous les cas, vous serez entendue au tribunal et votre témoignage aura une importance majeure dans l'issue du procès. »

« Le manque de preuve incriminante ne fait-il pas de ce procès une cause perdue d'avance ? » s'enquit la brune.

« C'est mon travail de faire en sorte que non. »

« Vous pensez qu'il est possible de gagner ? »

« C'est un pari risqué mais oui, je pense qu'il est possible de faire tomber l'assassin de votre fils. »

« Selon vous je devrais me battre alors ? »

« Ce n'est pas à moi de prendre la décision mais le fait que vous soyez ici aujourd'hui me laisse croire que c'est ce que vous souhaitez faire. »

« Sans doute. »

« Est-ce un oui ? »

La brune acquiesça nerveusement.

L'avocat reprit : « Je ne peux qu'imaginer à quel point la situation doit être difficile pour vous mais je peux vous assurer que mademoiselle Swan et moi-même avait déjà commencé à monter votre défense et que nous ferons tout notre possible pour vous rendre justice. »

« Qu'avez-vous trouvé ? »

« Pour l'instant nous avons quelques pistes. Nous travaillons en étroite collaboration avec la police et j'ai réussi à récupérer la bande de la caméra de vidéosurveillance. »

« Je croyais qu'elle ne permettait pas d'incriminer Brooks » répondit Régina en changeant nerveusement de position.

« Apparemment. Je souhaiterais néanmoins la voir de mes propres yeux si vous m'en donnez l'autorisation un détail aurait pu échapper aux enquêteurs. »

« Si cela peut vous être utile, vous avez mon accord. »

L'avocat se mordit nerveusement la joue.

« Je m'en excuse mais j'ai besoin de vous demander, l'avez-vous visionnée lors de la première enquête ? »

« Non. » lâcha fermement la brune.

« Je dois vous prévenir… si j'ai réussi à obtenir la vidéo, l'avocat de Brooks le pourra sans aucun doute également. »

« Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir. » Régina était confuse, elle ne comprenait pas en quoi cela pouvait être un quelconque problème.

« Il pourrait s'en servir pendant le procès pour vous déstabiliser » répondit August gravement.

La brune se figea en entendant ces mots. Un instant, elle crut qu'elle allait partir et mettre toute cette histoire derrière elle avant de se ressaisir et répliquer.

« Je suppose qu'il faille que je la vois avant dans ce cas. »

« Pardon ? » s'exclama August, estomaqué par le cran de la brune.

Régina elle-même avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle venait de dire et mit plusieurs secondes à répondre.

« Si nous souhaitons retirer cet élément de surprise, c'est la seule chose à faire n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ce n'est qu'une vidéo après tout » ajouta-t-elle en murmurant, comme pour se rassurer.

« Êtes-vous sûre de vouloir faire cela ? »

« Oui. » répondit-elle fermement.

Sur ces mots, l'avocat sorti un dvd de son sac et l'inséra dans le lecteur de son ordinateur.

* * *

><p>Emma avait depuis longtemps terminé de manger les deux desserts que la brune lui avait apportés lorsque celle-ci ressorti du bureau de son patron.<p>

La blonde leva les yeux en l'entendant approcher.

« Madame Mills, vous vous sentez bien ? » demanda-t-elle inquiète en voyant la pâleur de son visage.

« J'aimerais poser un nouveau rendez-vous s'il vous plait. » répondit celle-ci en ignorant la question.

« Bien sûr, pour quand ? »

« Dans deux semaines. Vendredi si cela pourrait convenir. »

« Nous avons un créneau à 10h si ça va pour vous ? »

« C'est parfait. »

Emma tendit la petite carte de visite sur laquelle elle avait pris soin de noter l'horaire du rendez-vous à la brune qui s'en empara d'une main tremblante.

« Vous travaillez ce soir ? »

Régina leva un regard surpris vers la jeune femme.

« Non. »

« Super, laissez-moi vous emmener quelque part alors ! »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Faites-moi confiance, ok ? »

« Mademoiselle Swan, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez en tête mais je ne suis pas d'humeur. »

« 20 minutes, ok ? Si après ça vous voulez rentrer chez vous je n'insisterai pas. »

La brune soupira en secouant la tête.

« Bon, d'accord. »

Décidément, cette jeune femme était vraiment des plus surprenantes songea Régina.

Les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers le parking à l'arrière du bâtiment et lorsqu'Emma s'arrêta devant une voiture d'un jaune détonnant la brune stoppa net.

« Il est hors de question que je monte dans ce véhicule. »

« Vous avez peur de vous faire remarquer ? »

« Je crains surtout pour ma vie, vu l'état de votre voiture je suis surprise qu'elle démarre encore. »

« Elle a ses moments de caprice mais elle ne m'a jamais abandonnée jusqu'à maintenant. On peut prendre votre voiture si vous préférez. » répondit Emma sans se laisser démonter.

« On alors vous pouvez simplement me laisser partir. » répliqua la brune pleine d'espoir.

« Vous m'avez promis 20 minutes. »

« Très bien. » concéda Régina. « C'est moi qui prend le volant toutefois. »

Le trajet se déroula en silence excepté pour les quelques indications que donnait de temps à autre la blonde à la conductrice. Au bout de quelques minutes, Régina gara sa voiture sur un parking désert.

« Nous sommes arrivées. » lança jovialement Emma avant de sortir du véhicule.

Régina fit de même avant de demander « Puis-je savoir où nous sommes ? »

« Suivez-moi. »

Le bâtiment qui se dressait en face des deux femmes semblait abandonné et Régina jetait des coups d'œil inquiets autour d'elle.

Lorsque la blonde s'approcha de la serrure pour la crocheter la brune lui attrapa le bras.

« Qu'êtes-vous en train de faire ? Il est hors de question que je participe à un braquage avec vous ! » chuchota-t-elle malgré le fait que personne n'aurait pu les entendre.

Emma failli éclater de rire en voyant l'expression sur le visage de la brune mais se retint.

« Du calme, le propriétaire est un ami. »

« Cela explique tout, qui est-ce qui ne braque l'immeuble de ses amis ! » répondit Régina sarcastique.

La blonde ouvrit la porte, triomphante. « Vous êtes prête ? » demanda-t-elle avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment sans attendre la réponse de la femme qui l'accompagnait.

Régina hésita quelques instants avant d'entrer à son tour. Il faisait noir et elle avançait à tâtons en suivant le bruit des pas qu'elle percevait devant elle.

Après quelque secondes et un cri étouffé de la blonde qui venait de foncer dans un objet non identifié, celle-ci trouva visiblement l'interrupteur puisqu'une lumière vive éclaira la pièce.

La brune poussa un cri de surprise en voyant où elle se trouvait. Devant elle se dressait un immense ring de boxe et sur sa gauche elle pouvait apercevoir des sacs de frappe.

« Que faisons-nous là ? » demanda-t-elle étonnée.

« Tenez, mettez ça. » répondit la blonde en lui lançant une paire de gants de boxe.

« Au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, je n'ai pas exactement la tenue adéquate pour ce genre d'activité. Et j'ajouterai que vous avez une épaule immobilisée. »

« J'ai ce qu'il faut pour résoudre votre problème. Pour ce qui est de mon épaule, je n'ai jamais dit que je participerai au combat. »

Sur ces mots Emma se dirigea vers les vestiaires, la brune sur ses pas. Il lui arrivait fréquemment de venir se défouler sur le ring et elle avait toujours une tenue de sport propre rangée dans son casier.

« Tenez, enfilez ça. » dit-elle en tendant sa tenue à la brune, avant de retourner dans la salle principale.

Régina la rejoint quelques minutes plus tard après s'être changée.

« Vous êtes prête ? » demanda la blonde

« Je suppose. »

* * *

><p>La brune se sentait mal à l'aise dans cet environnement inconnu et suivit la blonde sans un mot. Celle-ci se plaça derrière un sac de frappe avant de lancer :<p>

« Allez-y ! »

« Allez-y quoi ? » répondit-elle d'un ton sec.

« Frappez. »

« Je risquerais de vous faire mal. »

« J'en doute fort mais au pire j'ai un bon médecin avec moi. »

Régina réfréna un sourire avant de donner un coup de poing timide dans le sac.

« Vous allez devoir me donner plus que ça, le sac n'a même pas bougé d'un millimètre. » lança la blonde sur un air de défi.

Vexée, la brune recommença en mettant plus de force cette fois ci.

« C'est mieux mais vous n'êtes pas à fond. »

Régina enchaina quelques coups, prenant doucement ses marques sous les encouragements de la blonde.

« C'est ça. »

Gauche – droite – gauche – droite.

« Plus fort. »

Gauche – droite – droite – gauche – gauche.

« Encore ! »

La brune commençait à transpirer sous l'effort et son souffle se faisait plus court

Gauche – droite – gauche – droite – droite – droite.

_Elle entend des crissements de pneu. _

Gauche – droite – gauche – droite.

_Des cris qui fusent, une odeur de fumée. _

Gauche – droite – gauche – droite.

_Son sang se glace dans ses veines alors qu'elle se retourne et comprend ce qui vient de se passer. _

Gauche – droite – gauche – droite.

_Elle se met à courir, la vue brouillée par les larmes, se laissant guider par les pleurs de son fils. _

Gauche – droite – gauche – droite.

_Elle arrive à sa hauteur. Il est allongé par terre. Les pleurs se sont arrêtés. _

Gauche – droite – gauche – droite.

« Continuez, plus fort ! »

Gauche – droite – gauche – droite.

_Elle le retourne doucement et constate avec horreur la plaie béante qui barre son cou. _

_Elle l'appelle. Il ne répond pas._

_Elle ne doit pas penser, simplement agir. Elle a déjà sauvé des dizaines de vies, effectué des gestes d'urgences des centaines de fois. _

Gauche – droite – gauche – droite.

_Ses mains tremblent alors qu'elle cherche désespérément l'origine de l'hémorragie. Ne pas penser, respirer, agir. _

Gauche – droite – gauche – droite.

_Elle ne peut pas perdre ses moyens maintenant. _

Gauche – droite – gauche – droite.

_Elle ferme les yeux et prie de toutes ses forces pour se réveiller. Ce qu'elle est en train de vivre ne peut pas être réel. _

Gauche – droite – gauche – droite.

_Ses doigts ne veulent pas arrêter de trembler alors que son fils se vide de son sang sous ses yeux. _

_Elle doit y arriver. Elle peut le faire. _

* * *

><p>Régina s'effondre à genoux en étouffant un sanglot. Emma s'agenouille doucement à sa hauteur et l'entoure de ses bras. La brune essaye de la repousser mais elle resserre son étreinte.<p>

« Chut ça va aller. » murmure-t-elle doucement.

La brune résiste encore quelques instants avant de se laisser aller. Son corps est secoué de sanglots et elle laisse les larmes couler sans retenue sur ses joues.

« Il est mort. »

Régina avait prononcé ces mots dans un murmure à peine audible mais Emma avait l'impression qu'ils avaient été hurlés tant ils étaient imprégnés de peine.

« Je sais. » répondit-elle doucement sans relâcher son étreinte.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que les pleurs de la brune ne se calment suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse reprendre la parole.

« Il est mort à cause de moi. »

Emma se recula de quelques centimètres.

« Regardez-moi. » dit-elle en posant délicatement une main sous le menton de la brune.

Celle-ci releva doucement la tête, des larmes silencieuses continuant à rouler sur ses joues.

« Ce qui est arrivé n'est pas de votre faute. »

« J'aurais pu le sauver. J'étais entrainée pour réagir dans l'urgence. J'aurais dû faire plus. Faire mieux. »

« Régina personne n'aurait rien pu faire, les blessures étaient trop importantes. » répondit doucement la blonde.

Les deux femmes restèrent au sol pendant plusieurs minutes encore avant que la chirurgienne ne se relève en séchant ses dernières larmes.

« Y a-t-il des douches dans la salle de sport de votre ami ? » demanda-t-elle en essayant de contenir le tremblement de sa voix.

Emma lui désigna une porte à côté des vestiaires et Régina s'y rendit sans un mot. Après s'être douchée et changée, elle rejoignit Emma qui l'attendait dans l'entrée.

* * *

><p>« J'aurais bien besoin d'un verre. Voulez-vous vous joindre à moi mademoiselle Swan ? »<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà pour aujourd'hui, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis! <strong>

**Je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite :).  
><strong>


	8. Chapitre 8

**Bonsoir tout le monde, j'espère que vous passez un bon week-end :) **

**Merci énormément à tous ceux qui me suivent chaque semaine et prennent le temps de me laisser leur avis, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir!**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je vous laisse à votre lecture et on se retrouve plus bas...**

* * *

><p>Emma leva les yeux vers la brune. Celle-ci s'était recoiffée et avait retouché son maquillage, ne laissant aucune trace de ce qu'il s'était passé quelques minutes auparavant. La blonde chercha à déceler une marque d'ironie dans le regard de Régina à la suite de sa proposition. Voyant que celle-ci attendait réellement une réponse, elle prit la parole<p>

« Euh… oui d'accord, bien sûr. »

Sur ces mots, les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers la voiture et une fois au volant Régina se retourna vers sa passagère, gênée.

« Vous avez une idée de l'endroit où nous pourrions aller ? »

« A tout hasard, je dirais qu'un bar serait le lieu idéal pour boire un verre. » ironisa Emma.

« Je me suis mal exprimée pardonnez-moi, avez-vous une suggestion d'un bar spécifique ? »

« Un endroit où vous allez habituellement fera l'affaire non ? »

« Je dois vous avouer que je ne me suis pas rendue dans un bar depuis mes années étudiantes… alors si vous avez des propositions je suis preneuse. »

« Vous rigolez ?! »

« Je suis absolument sérieuse. »

« Vous vivez dans une caverne depuis tout ce temps ? »

« Je suis simplement occupée par mon travail. »

« Et plutôt branchée cave à vin et restaurant gastronomique, c'est ça ? »

Régina haussa un sourcil avant de répondre

« Vous pourriez être surprise mademoiselle Swan. »

« Vous éveillez ma curiosité… ne vous arrêtez pas comme ça, dites m'en plus ! »

« Vous avez perdu ce privilège en vous moquant de moi. » répondit la brune, prenant visiblement plaisir à taquiner Emma.

« On en reparlera après quelques verres. » rétorqua-t-elle sans se laisser démonter.

* * *

><p>Régina démarra la voiture et suivit les instructions de son GPS après que la blonde y ait entré l'adresse d'un de ses bars favoris. Le trajet se passa en silence, les deux femmes étant perdues dans leurs pensées.<p>

La blonde repensait à sa journée, depuis le moment où elle avait appris l'horreur de ce qui était arrivé à la chirurgienne, jusqu'à cet instant où elles étaient toutes deux dans la voiture en direction d'un bar. De temps à autre, elle jetait un coup d'œil discret vers la brune qui était concentrée sur sa conduite. Emma se demandait comment Régina avait fait pour se reconstruire après le drame qu'elle avait vécu. Son fils s'était fait assassiné, elle avait abandonné la clinique qu'elle avait montée avec sa seule détermination et pourtant elle était là, chirurgienne de renommée mondiale admirée et enviée de tous.

Elle sursauta lorsque Régina prit la parole.

« Vous comptez sortir de la voiture mademoiselle Swan ? »

La jeune remarqua que la voiture était arrêtée sur le parking et que la brune avait coupé le moteur de sa Mercedes.

« Pardon ? Oh, nous sommes arrivées, oui bien sûr » articula-t-elle tant bien mal avant de sortir du véhicule.

Les deux femmes entrèrent dans le bar et s'installèrent à une petite table au fond de la salle. La brune avait été agréablement surprise en poussant la porte. Durant le trajet, elle avait eu peur que la jeune blonde ne l'emmène dans un endroit à la limite de l'acceptable mais l'établissement où elles se trouvaient était plutôt accueillant.

Quelques personnes étaient accoudées au bar, sirotant une bière ou un cocktail et un groupe d'amis était engagé dans une vive discussion autour d'une table. Mis à part ces quelques personnes l'atmosphère était plutôt calme, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à la brune.

« Que puis-je vous servir ? » demanda un des serveurs qui s'était approché.

« Je prendrais une bière. » répondit Emma.

« Une Margarita pour moi s'il vous plait »

Le serveur revint après une courte attente, leur apportant leurs commandes. La blonde laissa Régina boire une gorgée avant de lancer.

« Vous savez, vous n'avez jamais répondu à ma question. »

« A quelle question faites-vous référence mademoiselle Swan ? »

« Le jour où nous nous vues dans le parc vous avez dit que vous refusiez de m'appeler par mon prénom parce que vous ne connaissez rien de moi. Quand je vous ai demandé ce que vous vouliez savoir vous ne m'avez jamais répondu. »

La brune se mordit la lèvre en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait poser comme question à la jeune femme.

« Pourquoi avoir choisi le secrétariat juridique ? »

« Ça va, vous commencez par une question facile. »

« Il n'est que 17h, la soirée est encore jeune. »

La blonde sourit avant de répondre à la question. Les minutes défilaient et les deux femmes avaient engagé une conversation légère. Emma avait commandé une seconde bière alors que la brune en était à sa quatrième Margarita, se détendant à vue d'œil au fil des gorgées qu'elle sirotait.

Régina stoppa soudainement la conversation en cours pour demander

« Mademoiselle Swan, pourquoi être revenue à l'hôpital le lendemain de mon malaise ? »

Surprise par la question, la blonde mit quelques secondes avant de répondre « Je ne sais pas, je suppose que je voulais simplement savoir si vous alliez bien. »

« C'est honorable de votre part. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous sembliez penser sur le moment. » ajouta-t-elle doucement.

« Je m'en excuse. »

Emma réprima un sourire en voyant le froncement de sourcil si caractéristique de la brune.

« Je vous pardonne à une condition. »

« Quelle serait-elle ? »

« Que vous m'appeliez enfin Emma. »

« Très bien, Emma. Je suppose que vous pouvez m'appeler Régina dans ce cas. »

« Cool. Vous avez faim ? »

Les deux femmes n'avaient pas vu le temps passer et il était déjà près de 20h. Régina sentait son estomac lui réclamer à manger et elle répondit avec enthousiasme

« Absolument ! »

« On commande quelque chose ? »

« Ici ?! » répondit la brune un peu trop fort, attirant sur elle le regard des clients qui étaient maintenant plus nombreux.

La blonde laissa échappé un rire en voyant Régina mettre une main devant sa bouche en rougissant.

« Oui, ici. Vous savez, il est possible de manger autre part que dans des restaurants étoilés. C'est d'ailleurs ici que sont proposés les meilleurs burgers que je n'ai jamais mangés. Vous avez déjà gouté à un burger n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien-sûr, comment serait-il possible de vivre dans ce pays et de n'avoir jamais mangé un burger au moins une fois dans sa vie. »

« C'est à peu près aussi probable que de ne pas avoir gouté aux donuts » taquina la blonde.

Après avoir passé commande, terminé leurs assiettes et Régina ayant bu son cinquième verre, Emma se décida enfin à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Régina, est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ? »

« Vous venez de le faire non ? »

« Pourquoi m'avoir donné ce chèque ? »

Malgré l'insouciance qu'avait entrainée l'alcool, la brune prit un air sérieux avant de répondre.

« Pour être honnête je ne sais pas, ça m'a paru juste sur le moment. Je suppose que j'avais envie de faire quelque chose de bien... Lorsque j'ai adopté Henry j'ai ouvert un compte en banque pour lui, mettant assez d'argent de côté pour lui assurer un bel avenir à sa mort je me suis retrouvée avec ce compte qui ne servirait plus et j'ai décidé que je n'utiliserai pas cet argent pour moi. Ainsi, à chaque fois que l'occasion se présente de rendre service à quelqu'un j'essaye de le faire. »

« Je suis désolée… »

« De quoi ? »

« Tout. Ma réaction, mon incompréhension et… pour votre fils. »

« Merci. »

Plusieurs minutes passèrent en silence et Régina en profita pour commander une nouvelle boisson.

« Vous avez grandi à Boston Emma ? »

« Oui, j'ai visité pas mal d'endroits mais je finis toujours par revenir. »

« C'est une ville à laquelle on s'attache. Vous parents vivent-ils ici ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« J'ai été abandonnée à la naissance. »

« Oh, je vois. Je suis désolée. »

« Il n'y a pas de mal. »

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? »

Régina ouvrit de grands yeux en plaquant ses deux mains sur la bouche.

« Mon Dieu Emma je m'excuse, cette question était totalement déplacée. »

La blonde ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant la mine de la brune, mortifiée. Décidément, Régina était pouvait être plutôt drôle une fois que son air coincé disparaissait.

« J'ai… » la jeune n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Régina avait tendu son bras au-dessus de la table et placé un index sur ses lèvres.

Elle murmura « Chut, vous n'êtes pas obligée de répondre. »

Emma recula sa tête de quelques centimètres pour libérer ses lèvres et articuler

« Je sais, mais ça ne me dérange pas de le faire. »

A ces mots, la brune retira sa main et focalisa toute son attention sur la jeune femme.

« J'ai été abandonnée au bord de la route. »

« C'est terrible. J'ai du mal à comprendre comment une mère pourrait faire ça à son propre enfant. »

« Elle devait avoir ses raisons. » répondit la blonde dans un sourire.

« Avez-vous déjà tenté de retrouver la trace de vos parents ? »

« Oui, pendant de nombreuses années j'ai cherché à retracer mes origines. Mes recherches ont été veines et mes parents étaient introuvables. Finalement je me suis fait une raison il est inutile de vivre dans le passé, ce qui importe est de construire son futur. »

« J'imagine qu'il n'a pas dû être facile de tourner la page. »

« Ça m'a pris du temps mais j'ai fini par tourner la page. »

« C'est admirable. J'aimerais vous poser une question, vous n'êtes pas obligée d'y répondre si c'est trop intrusif de ma part. »

« Essayez toujours » encouragea Emma.

« C'était comment ? »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Je ne sais pas, ce que vous avez vécu. Je me suis souvent demandé si Henry serait encore en vie aujourd'hui si je ne l'avais pas adopté à sa naissance. »

La blonde chercha longuement ses mots avant de fournir une réponse qu'elle espérait la plus sincère possible « Régina, ce que vous avez donné à Henry est la plus belle chose que tout enfant puisse recevoir. Vous avez été une mère aimante et avez fait de sa vie une aventure extraordinaire. Peu d'enfants du système ont la chance d'être accueillis par une famille qui veuille vraiment d'eux et encore moins d'être adoptés. »

« Merci, vos paroles comptent beaucoup pour moi Emma. »

« Avec plaisir. »

« Ainsi, vous n'avez pas été adoptée ? »

« Si… » le regard de la blonde se troubla quelques instants avant qu'elle ne continue « mais parfois la vie ne vous réserve pas que de bonnes surprises. »

«À la famille » répondit Régina avec une pointe d'ironie en levant son verre pour trinquer.

La conversation se poursuivit sur un ton plus léger, les deux femmes profitant de la soirée.

Soudainement, la brune jeta un regard à sa montre et s'exclama

« Merde ! »

« Régina Mills qui jure, on aura tout entendu ce soir » railla gentiment la blonde.

La brune chassa la remarque d'un mouvement de la main avant de reprendre

« Il est déjà 1h du matin passé et je dois assurer un cours à la faculté de médecine demain matin. »

« Je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer dans ce cas. »

La blonde se leva mais Régina la retint en attrapant son poignet. « Attendez »

« Oui ? »

La brune baissa la tête en rougissant « Je dois faire pipi d'abord. »

Emma se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas éclater de rire « Très bien, je vous attends. »

* * *

><p>Régina se leva et marcha vers les toilettes en essayant de garder une démarche assurée. Faisant face au miroir, elle se lava rapidement les mains sa tête tournait et elle se sermonna intérieurement d'avoir fait preuve de tant d'insouciance. Sortir ainsi un soir de semaine et abuser de l'alcool alors qu'elle avait des obligations professionnelles le lendemain n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Néanmoins, elle avait apprécié la soirée et Emma était finalement de compagnie plutôt agréable.<p>

Régina passa une main encore humide dans son cou avant de rejoindre le bar pour y régler leurs consommations. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour faire signe à la blonde qu'elle était prête à partir, elle constata que celle-ci était en pleine conversation avec un jeune homme qui s'était assis à la place qu'elle-même occupait encore quelques minutes auparavant.

La brune fit quelque pas dans leur direction, prête à renvoyer l'intrus, quand elle remarqua qu'Emma semblait apprécier sa présence. Elle sentit un nœud se former dans son estomac et se dirigea vers la sortie, poussant la porte un peu trop violemment sur son passage.

* * *

><p>« Régina !<p>

Régina ! »

La blonde la rattrapa en courant.

« Eh, vous alliez partir sans moi ?! »

« Vous aviez l'air occupée. » répliqua la brune.

« Occupée à essayer de me débarrasser d'un homme un peu trop insistant, oui. »

…

« Donnez-moi vos clés. »

« Pardon ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas en état de conduire. »

« J'en suis bien consciente, je m'apprêtais à appeler un taxi. »

« Je peux vous reconduire à votre domicile, ce serait certainement plus pratique pour vous. »

« Probablement. »

« A moins que vous pensez que je ne suis pas capable de rouler dans une 'vraie' voiture » répondit Emma en mimant des guillemets.

« Ne dites pas n'importe quoi. » dit Régina avant de lui tendre les clés.

La blonde s'installa au volant avant de se tourner vers la brune pour lui demander son adresse. Celle-ci était déjà endormie sur le siège passager et Emma lança la navigation 'domicile' du GPS. Elle sourit en voyant l'adresse '448 Beacon Street, Back Bay' bien sûr, la brune habitait dans l'un des quartiers les plus chers de la ville.

Après un quart d'heure de route, le GPS lui Une fois le moteur coupé, elle posa délicatement une main sur l'épaule de la brune et la secoua doucement. Au bout de quelques secondes Régina ouvrit enfin ses yeux qu'elle cligna plusieurs fois, désorientée.

« Nous sommes arrivées. »

« Comment avez-vous su où est-ce que j'habitais ? » demanda-t-elle surprise.

« J'ai des super pouvoirs. »

La brune la regarda d'un air perdu.

« L'adresse de votre domicile était enregistrée dans le GPS. »

« Oh oui, bien sûr. »

Régina sortit de la voiture et marcha tant bien que mal vers l'entrée. La blonde lui avait rendu ses clés mais elle ne parvenait pas à ouvrir la serrure.

« Vous avez besoin d'un coup de main ? »

« S'il vous plait. » répondit-elle en acceptant sa défaite. Elle était fatiguée et avait pour seule envie de se glisser sous les couvertures.

Emma tourna la clé dans la serrure puis escorta la brune jusqu'à son appartement. Elle lui ouvrit là encore la porte, s'effaçant pour la laisser entrer.

« Ça va aller ? »

« Oui, merci. »

« Bon et bien, à une prochaine alors ? » proposa la blonde timidement.

« C'était une agréable soirée. »

« Oui. »

Ni l'une ni l'autre ne savait comment clore cette conversation et ce fut Régina qui reprit la parole la première

« Vous voulez entrer en attendant qu'un taxi n'arrive ? »

« Oh c'est gentil mais je pensais rentrer à pied. »

« A pied ? Mais cela vous prendrait au moins une demi-heure et il est 2h du matin ! »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, un peu d'exercice me fera du bien. »

« Vous n'avez pas l'air d'en avoir vraiment besoin » répliqua la brune en laissant son regard balayer la silhouette athlétique de la jeune femme.

« Merci, je suppose » marmonna Emma en sentant ses joues rosir sous le compliment.

Régina secoua la tête en remarquant la gêne de la blonde avant de reprendre.

« Vous pouvez passer la nuit ici si vous le souhaitez, j'ai une chambre d'amis. »

« On est amie alors ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Si vous me proposez de dormir dans votre chambre d'ami, ça veut dire qu'on est amie ? »

« Je suppose, oui. » répondit la brune avec un sourire.

« Dans ce cas, ok. Uniquement si ça ne vous dérange pas. »

« Aucunement. »

Régina fit un pas en arrière pour laisser la blonde entrer dans son appartement.

Lorsqu'Emma passa la porte, elle ne put réprimer un sifflement de surprise. L'entrée donnait sur un immense salon qui devait faire à lui seul la taille de son appartement.

Régina avait décoré la pièce avec goût et le regard de la blonde fut capté par un petit cadre accroché sur le mur. Elle s'en approcha doucement il contenait une photo de la chirurgienne avec un petit garçon qui devait avoir environ deux ans.

La blonde se retourna vers Régina et lui demanda « C'est Henry ? »

« Non. » répondit-elle sans donner d'information supplémentaire.

Emma n'insista pas en voyant que la brune ne pouvait s'empêcher de bailler.

« Il est grand temps de dormir je suppose. »

« Vous avez entièrement raison. Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer la chambre d'ami. »

La blonde s'exécuta et profita du fait que la chambre se situe à l'autre extrémité du logement pour jeter des coups d'œil curieux autour d'elle. L'appartement de Régina était gigantesque et elle ne fut qu'à moitié surprise lorsque la brune lui annonça qu'elle disposait d'une salle de bain privée. La chirurgienne lui prêta un pyjama et une trousse de toilette avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et de s'éclipser dans sa propre chambre.

Après un rapide passage à la salle de bain pour se démaquiller et se changer, Emma s'assit sur le lit et passa une main sur les draps. Surprise par la douceur de ceux-ci, la blonde laissa sa tête tomber sur l'oreiller, elle avait l'impression d'être allongée sur un nuage au paradis. La brune ne laissait décidément rien au hasard.

* * *

><p>Lorsque la jeune femme rouvrit les yeux, un doux soleil filtrait à travers les rideaux. Elle s'étira longuement avant de sortir à contrecœur de ce qui avait été son lit pour une nuit.<p>

Emma se dirigea vers la cuisine où l'horloge affichait 5h30. Régina ne devrait pas tarder à se lever, c'est pourquoi elle se dépêcha de préparer un rapide petit déjeuner. Elle eut à peine le temps de terminer les pancakes qu'elle entendit des pas s'approcher dans sa direction.

Elle se retourna, découvrant la brune qui était déjà impeccablement coiffée et maquillée.

Régina se figea lorsqu'elle découvrit la blonde dans la cuisine.

« Mademoiselle Swan, que faites-vous ici ? »

« Emma. Vous ne vous souvenez pas de la soirée d'hier ? »

La brune réfléchit quelques instants avant de se remémorer l'invitation qu'elle avait faite à la jeune femme.

« Si bien sûr, ce que je voulais dire est que faites-vous dans ma cuisine ? »

« Oh, je vous ai préparé un petit déjeuner. » lança gaiement la blonde.

« Mademoiselle Swan..

« Emma. »

« Laissez-moi finir bon sang. »

La blonde fut déstabilisée par le ton sec qu'avait employé la chirurgienne mais la laissa continuer.

« J'espère qu'il n'y a pas eu de méprise, j'ai passé une agréable soirée mais ceci n'est en aucun cas une invitation à entrer dans ma vie. »

Emma avait du mal à comprendre l'attitude dédaigneuse de la brune.

« Madame Mills, puisqu'apparemment on en est de retour à cela maintenant, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vous acharnez ainsi à repousser les gens qui vous entourent mais sachez qu'un jour vous regretterez amèrement cette attitude. Vous fermer à toute relation sociale ne vous protégera pas, ça ne fera que laisser un trou béant dans votre cœur et lorsque vous vous en rendrez enfin compte il sera trop tard. »

Sur ces paroles, la blonde quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Régina mis quelques secondes avant de réagir et de se lancer à la poursuite de la jeune femme qui avait déjà passé la porte.

« Emma attendez ! »

La blonde l'ignora et descendit les escaliers le plus rapidement possible mais Régina fut plus rapide. Elle lui attrapa le bras, la forçant à se retourner.

« Emma, je suis désolée. »

La brune avait prononcé ces paroles en un murmure et Emma savait qu'elle était sincère mais elle commençait à se lasser des changements d'humeur de la chirurgienne.

« Vous semblez dire ça plutôt répétitivement ces temps-ci. »

« Je m'en excuse. »

« Vous voyez ? »

Régina sourit timidement avant de proposer

« Accepteriez-vous de remonter et de prendre votre petit déjeuner avec moi ? »

La blonde laissa passer quelques secondes et laissa doucement sa colère retombée.

« Ok… en plus mes pancakes sont bien trop bons pour être jetés et vous n'arriverez jamais les manger toute seule. »

Les deux femmes regagnèrent l'appartement et entamèrent en silence le petit déjeuner que la blonde avait préparé quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Vous pensiez vraiment ce que vous avez dit tout à l'heure ? »

« Par rapport à quoi ? »

« Que je repousse les gens qui m'entourent » précisa la brune.

« Oui. Le fait que vous ayez passé la soirée avec moi hier me laisse penser que vous n'aviez personne d'autre à qui demander. J'ai passé un très bon moment mais je n'arrive toujours pas à vous cerner, un jour vous êtes cette femme hautaine qui m'adressera à peine la parole et le lendemain vous m'apportez des pâtisseries au travail et m'invitez à boire un verre. »

« Pour votre information j'ai un nombre suffisant d'amis et j'aurais tout à fait pu sortir avec l'un d'eux. Vous avez néanmoins raison, je n'ai pas toujours été des plus avenantes à votre égard, je tâcherai de m'améliorer. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça vous importe tant ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Après ma visite à l'hôpital, vous auriez pu tourner la page. »

« Je vous rappelle que vous êtes la secrétaire de mon avocat. »

« C'est vrai, mais rien ne vous obligeais à engager M. Wood après avoir découvert que je travaillais pour lui. Ou alors vous auriez tout simplement pu m'ignorer. »

« Probablement. »

Ne sachant que dire de plus, Régina se leva et débarrassa rapidement la table avant de rassembler les affaires dont elle aurait besoin pour la journée.

« Je vous dépose quelque part avant de me rendre à la faculté, Emma ? »

« Non merci, marcher un peu me fera du bien. »

Les deux femmes sortirent de l'immeuble et se séparèrent lorsque Régina monta dans sa voiture.

* * *

><p>Durant le trajet elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit Emma ce matin, il est vrai que rien ne l'avait obligée à s'excuser et à revoir la blonde après leur première rencontre. Cependant, au fil du temps et malgré l'attitude extravagante de celle-ci, elle se révélait être d'une compagnie agréable et quelque chose en elle la touchait. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle voyait en la jeune femme un part d'elle-même, cette même carapace qui s'était dressée après avoir vécu l'horreur.<p>

La brune gara sa voiture sur le petit parking privé de la faculté réservé aux professeurs. Elle venait régulièrement dispenser des cours à de jeunes étudiants en médecine et elle aimait voir leur intérêt pour sa discipline s'accroitre au fil de son enseignement.

Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte de l'amphithéâtre les discussions cessèrent immédiatement et elle commença son cours. Au bout de deux heures, elle avait terminé et les étudiants se pressaient de rejoindre le bas de l'amphithéâtre afin de lui poser des questions. Régina y répondit avec enthousiasme avant de s'excuser pour se rendre à son prochain cours.

Regardant sa montre, elle accéléra le pas et se dépêcha de rejoindre le sous-sol pour ne pas être en retard. Une dizaine d'étudiants l'attendait dans la pièce, ressemblés autour du corps d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année. La brune avait pour mission de guider ces futurs médecins dans leur première dissection humaine. Cette partie de l'apprentissage n'était pas la plus plaisante du parcours étudiant mais elle permettait d'éliminer ceux qui n'auraient pas les capacités nécessaires au métier de chirurgien.

Régina fit une brève présentation sur la conduite d'une dissection avant de laisser les élèves se lancer.

* * *

><p>Emma était arrivée chez elle après une quarantaine de minutes de marche et avait fait couler un bain chaud. Son épaule lui faisait mal depuis la veille au soir, lorsqu'elle avait enlevé son écharpe pour conduire Régina chez elle et elle avait grand besoin de relâcher la tension de ses muscles.<p>

Alors qu'elle se détendait petit à petit sous l'effet de l'eau chaude, la jeune femme repensa à la chirurgienne. La vulnérabilité dont elle avait fait preuve la veille l'avait touchée et elle pouvait encore ressentir la douleur qui avait déchirée la voix de Régina lorsqu'elle lui avait avoué la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait.

La blonde immergea sa tête dans le bain pour chasser l'écho des pleurs de la chirurgienne qui résonnait en elle. Lorsqu'elle fut à bout de souffle elle ressortie sa tête de l'eau avec une détermination nouvelle : quoi qu'il leur en couterait, son patron et elle-même devaient gagner ce procès.

* * *

><p><strong>Un nouveau chapitre de terminé, je sais qu'il est un petit plus court que les précédents mais mes examens pointent le bout de leur nez à l'horizon donc j'ai moins le temps d'écrire. <strong>

**J'espère tout de même que vous avez aimé ce passage plus centré sur la relation naissante entre Régina et Emma.**

** N'hésitez pas à partager votre avis et bon week-end ;) **

**P.S : je vais essayer de faire au mieux mais je ne peux pas vous garantir que le prochain chapitre sera prêt samedi prochain.  
><strong>


	9. Chapitre 9

**Hello!**

**J'ai un peu d'avance dans mon retard (oui oui, cette phrase veut dire quelque chose) et je vous poste donc le nouveau chapitre que je viens de terminer. **

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p>Une fois sa matinée de cours terminée Régina regagna son appartement. Elle avait l'après-midi de libre avant de devoir retourner à l'hôpital pour prendre sa garde de nuit. Après avoir rapidement préparé et mangé son déjeuner elle prit son téléphone et composa le même numéro qu'elle avait appelé il y a quelques jours.<p>

« Détective Hunter. » répondit une voix grave.

« Bonjour détective, Régina Mills à l'appareil. Je me permets de vous appeler pour vous demander s'il était possible pour vous de me recevoir cet après-midi ? »

après quelques secondes de silence la brune ajouta « Je souhaite porter plainte contre William Brooks. »

« Bien-sûr, vous avez pris la bonne décision madame Mills. »

« 15h serait-il convenable comme horaire ? »

« Je vous attendrai. »

« Merci détective, à toute à l'heure. »

* * *

><p>Emma était assise au milieu du salon, un calepin posé sur ses genoux et de multiples articles de presse éparpillés au sol. Elle avait imprimé tout ce qu'elle avait pu trouver sur Brooks et le gang au cours des quatre dernières années dans le but de trouver des informations qui pourraient aider Graham dans son enquête.<p>

La blonde avait classé les informations par ordre chronologique et marqué les apparitions de Brooks par un croix rouge sur la carte qu'elle avait fixée au mur. Elle avait organisé ses trouvailles en trois catégories : les affaires liées au gang, les informations spécifiques à Brooks et les notes sur l'enquête du meurtre de Henry. La jeune femme avait minutieusement répertorié toutes les preuves dont les enquêteurs disposaient à l'heure actuelle pour relier l'homme au meurtre de Henry et elle secoua la tête en voyant la page de son carnet à peine remplie. Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'elle avait pu noter était la vidéo de la caméra de surveillance ainsi que le témoignage de Régina et elle savait très bien que c'était insuffisant pour assurer la condamnation de Brooks.

Ne se laissant cependant pas abattre, elle avait inscrits toutes les idées qui lui étaient passées par la tête concernant les pistes à suivre pour avancer dans l'enquête. En premier lieu figurait la recherche d'autres témoins oculaires de la scène. Graham lui avait spécifiquement interdit de partir à leur recherche, et elle avait promis de l'écouter, mais rien ne l'empêchait de contribuer autant qu'elle le pouvait à l'investigation de son ami. Bien que cette idée lui fasse froid dans le dos, la première étape pour elle était de regarder la vidéo de la caméra de surveillance afin de se faire une idée du nombre de témoins dont il était question. Si un nombre suffisant de personnes pouvait identifier Brooks ils avaient plus de chance de remporter la prison à perpétuité.

Deuxièmement, Emma savait que le vol avait eu lieu sur le parking de la clinique privée de Régina et elle avait réussi à retrouver le nom des personnes qui y travaillaient à cette époque l'une d'elles devaient bien avoir vu quelque chose qui pourraient les aider.

Enfin, August lui avait dit que Brooks s'était enfuit à pied, d'autres caméras avaient certainement dû le filmer alors qu'il s'échappait, il n'avait pas pu simplement disparaitre dans la nature. S'ils parvenaient à retracer sa fuite, ils trouveraient bien une caméra fournissant une image suffisamment nette pour lancer une identification faciale.

Bien sûr, réinterroger les enquêteurs de l'époque ainsi que le médecin légiste qui avait réalisé l'autopsie de Henry venaient rallonger la liste de la blonde mais elle savait que les chances de recueillir un nouveau témoignage étaient minces. Si ces hommes n'avaient pas pu faire avancer l'enquête il y a trois ans ils n'y parviendraient certainement pas maintenant, d'autant plus qu'il y avait de fortes chances qu'ils aient été soudoyés par le gang.

Un dernier tiret figurait en bas de la page : demander à Régina si elle avait des informations qui pourraient les aider, elle et son patron, à monter le dossier. Emma savait que cette dernière possibilité pouvait se révéler cruciale mais elle avait peur de trop en demander à la brune. Certes, jusqu'à maintenant celle-ci se révélait être d'une force hors du commun mais August lui avait également dit que la brune avait été incapable de fournir un quelconque témoignage lors de la première enquête.

Peu importe à quel point Emma était déterminée à mettre Brooks derrière les barreaux, elle devait reconnaitre que sa préoccupation première était de protéger Régina.

* * *

><p>Graham posa un verre d'eau sur la table en s'asseyant en face de la brune qui avait le visage fermé.<p>

« Madame Mills, je vais vous expliquer comment on va procéder. Je vais vous demander une première fois de me raconter tout ce dont vous vous souvenez sur le meurtre de votre fils. Votre témoignage sera enregistré et conservé dans le dossier en tant que preuve. Ensuite, je vous poserai quelques questions s'il y a des points à éclairer et un résumé sera fait. Avez-vous des questions avant que l'on ne commence ? »

« Non » répondit la brune dans un murmure à peine audible.

« Ok, nous pouvons démarrer dès que vous êtes prête. »

Régina sentait son cœur battre furieusement dans sa poitrine mais la voix calme et posée du détective l'apaisait. Après une grande inspiration elle hocha la tête et commença son récit. Elle essaya de retranscrire ses souvenirs le plus précisément possible, s'arrêtant à de nombreuses reprises pour trouver les mots justes.

Au bout d'une demi-heure elle avait terminé et le détective qui était resté silencieux pendant tout ce temps reprit la parole.

« C'était très bien madame Mills, votre témoignage sera précieux pour notre enquête. Souhaitez-vous faire une pause avant que l'on ne commence les questions ? »

« Je préfèrerais enchainer directement si cela vous convient détective. »

« Bien sûr. Je tiens à vous prévenir que certaines questions seront très précises et pourront vous sembler étranges mais je ne cherche en aucun cas à vous piéger, nous devons simplement tenter de spécifier le plus de détails possibles. »

« Très bien, je suis prête. »

« Vous avez dit plus tôt que l'homme vous avait agressée et poussée au sol après que vous soyez sortie de votre voiture, exact ? »

« Oui. »

« Vous souvenez-vous à quel distance du véhicule vous vous trouviez ? »

« Je dirais une dizaine de mètres. »

« L'homme vous a-t-il pris vos clés avant ou après que vous soyez au sol ? »

La brune réfléchit quelques instants, décontenancée. « Je suis désolée, je ne me souviens pas. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est normal. » répondit Graham d'une voix rassurante. « Passons à la question suivante, nous pourrons revenir à ce sujet plus tard si des souvenirs vous reviennent.

A quel moment vous êtes-vous rendue compte que l'homme avait un complice ? »

« Après être tombée. Je me suis retournée vers la voiture et j'ai vu que quelqu'un y entrait. »

« De quel côté est-il entré ? »

« Conducteur. »

« Donc l'homme qui vous a agressée et pris vos clés n'est pas celui qui a pris le volant de la voiture, c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui. Brooks lui a lancé les clés alors qu'il courrait vers la voiture. »

« Pouvez-vous affirmer cela avec certitude ? »

« Oui… après l'accident j'ai pendant longtemps imaginé que si l'autre homme n'avait pas rattrapé le trousseau j'aurais peut-être eu le temps d'arriver à la voiture avant qu'il ne démarre. »

« Aviez-vous déjà vu les deux hommes avant ce jour-là ? »

« Non. »

« Avez-vous pu les identifier par la suite ? »

Régina frissonna. Le détective l'avait prévenue que certaines questions lui paraitraient piégeuses mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que l'avocat de Brooks s'appuierait sur chacune des réponses pour remettre sa parole en doute.

Constatant le malaise de la brune, Graham l'encouragea d'un sourire discret. Elle reprit :

« La police a identifié le conducteur comme un des membres du gang. Ils m'ont par la suite présenté plusieurs centaines de photos et j'ai pu y identifier Brooks. »

« Avez-vous revu Brooks depuis le meurtre ? »

« Pas avant la semaine dernière à l'hôpital. »

« Avez-vous eu de quelconques contacts avec lui ou un autre membre du Winter Hill gang depuis le meurtre ? »

« Non. »

« Bien. En reprenant votre témoignage, vous avez dit que la voiture a quitté le parking avant que vous n'ayez eu le temps d'agir, exact ? »

« Oui. »

« Qu'avez-vous fait ensuite ? »

« J'ai entendu l'accident et j'ai couru vers la voiture. »

« Combien de temps estimeriez-vous qu'il se soit passé entre le moment où la voiture a démarré et le moment de l'accident ? »

« Quelques secondes, une minute au maximum. »

« Avez-vous cherché à contacter les secours durant ce laps de temps ? »

« Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir. »

« Lorsque vous arrivez sur les lieux de l'accident, que constatez-vous ? »

« J'entends Henry pleurer. L'avant de ma voiture est enfoncé dans un lampadaire, de la fumée sort du capot. »

« Vous avez dit que l'homme qui vous agressé est sorti de l'arrière du véhicule avec votre fils dans ses bras, c'est bien cela ? »

« Oui. »

« Vous me confirmez qu'il était toutefois monté à l'avant, du côté passager ? »

« Exact. »

« Il est donc passé à l'arrière du véhicule sans en sortir, avant de s'extraire de la voiture avec votre fils. Etait-il toujours vivant à ce moment ? »

« Oui, il pleurait. »

« Passons au moment où vous constatez les blessures de votre fils, vous m'avez dit qu'il avait une lacération à la gorge. »

La brune ferma les yeux plusieurs secondes et Graham reprit d'une voix calme :

« Nous pouvons nous arrêter quelques instants si vous le souhaitez madame Mills. Je me doute que répondre à ces questions doit être éprouvant pour vous mais il est important de retranscrire tous les faits. »

« Ça va aller, je tiens à aller jusqu'au bout.

Quand je suis arrivée à hauteur de Henry il était couché sur le sol, face contre terre. Je l'ai retourné et à ce moment-là j'ai effectivement vu qu'il avait la gorge sectionnée. »

« Étant médecin, cette blessure aurait-elle selon vous pu être causé par l'accident ? »

« Non. C'était une plaie bien trop nette et régulière. »

Graham laissa quelques secondes passer et prit une voix la plus douce possible pour poser sa prochaine question. « Votre fils était-il toujours en vie lorsque vous l'avez retourné ? »

Régina se figea. Elle avait anticipé cette question mais devoir y répondre ne s'en avérait pas plus facile. Elle savait que l'avocat de Brooks pourrait se servir de son statut de chirurgienne pour renverser la situation à leur avantage. Si elle disait que Henry était toujours en vie, il pourrait aisément dire que c'était ses gestes qui lui avaient donné la mort. Si au contraire elle disait qu'il était déjà mort, il était en mesure de l'accuser d'avoir compromis une preuve.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre :

« Sans doute pas. Il avait l'artère carotide et la veine jugulaire sectionnées, les blessures étaient si importantes qu'il a dû perdre la vie en quelques secondes. J'ai quand même essayé de contrôler l'hémorragie. »

« A quel moment avez-vous constaté qu'il était décédé ? »

« Quand on m'a tirée en arrière et que j'ai croisé son regard. »

« Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je ne me souviens plus de rien. »

« Pouvez-vous me donner le nom de la personne qui vous a tirée en arrière ? »

Régina marqua un temps d'hésitation avant de répondre « Je ne sais pas. »

Graham regarda la brune et douta de la sincérité de ses propos mais décida de ne pas les remettre en question. Mieux valait ne pas trop la pousser pour le moment, elle fournissait déjà un effort considérable pour ne pas perdre ses moyens et répondre à ses questions du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

« Y aurait-il autre chose dont vous vous souvenez et que vous voudriez ajouter madame Mills ? »

« Rien ne me vient à l'esprit pour le moment, non. »

« Bien, j'en ai fini avec mes questions. Je vais enregistrer votre plainte et retranscrire à l'écrit notre entretien qui sera ensuite classé parmi les évidences. Une procédure judiciaire pour meurtre va être engagée contre Brooks et il sera placé en détention dès sa sortie de l'hôpital. Dans tous les cas, il va être envoyé en prison quelques mois pour trafic de drogue ainsi que le vol qu'il a commis et pour lequel il a été pris en flagrant délit. C'est à ce moment-là que nous nous devrons d'agir les membres du gang chercheront certainement à protéger Brooks mais s'il ne peut pas leur donner d'instructions cela nous laissera une marge de manœuvre suffisamment large pour avancer. Je vais également assigner deux policiers à votre protection durant tout le temps de l'enquête. »

« Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? »

« Vous avez-vous-même pu constater de quoi ces hommes étaient capables. Ne vous inquiétez pas, mes agents n'empièteront en aucun cas sur votre vie privée, ils vous suivront simplement à distance dans tous vos déplacements. Nous aurons également besoin que vous nous fournissiez une liste des personnes susceptibles de se rendre à votre domicile afin qu'ils puissent repérer toute individu suspect. »

« Très bien mais j'ai une condition, je refuse qu'ils me suivent dans mon travail. L'hôpital dispose de son propre service de sécurité et je souhaite que mes affaires personnelles n'empiètent pas sur ma vie professionnelle. »

« Ça me parait raisonnable, je dirai à la patrouille d'attendre à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Je brieferai toutefois le personnel de sécurité de l'hôpital pour qu'ils soient plus particulièrement vigilants. »

« A partir de quand ces mesures prendront-elles effet ? »

« Dès votre sortie du commissariat, j'ai déjà une équipe de prête que je vais vous présenter dans quelques instants. »

Une fois les formalités administratives finalisées, Régina pu enfin quitter le commissariat. Elle avait passé plus de quatre heures avec le détective et l'après-midi touchait à sa fin, c'est pourquoi elle se rendit directement à l'hôpital.

Durant le trajet, elle repéra les deux agents chargés de sa protection qui roulaient quelques mètres derrière son propre véhicule. Tout cela était nouveau pour elle, et bien qu'elle éprouvait une certaine anxiété, un poids semblait avoir disparu de ses épaules. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps la brune avait enfin le sentiment d'agir comme il le fallait.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à hauteur du parking elle vit la voiture des officiers s'arrêter sur bord de la route et ne pas entrer dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital, comme elle l'avait demandé.

Ayant plus d'une demi-heure d'avance, la chirurgienne décida de faire un détour par le bureau de Gold pour lui faire part des dernières nouvelles avant de commencer sa garde.

« Régina, comment vas-tu ? » dit l'homme en levant les yeux de ses papiers.

« Bien merci. Et toi ? Tu as l'air épuisé. »

« L'éternelle galère administrative. Qu'est ce qui t'amène ? »

La brune tira la chaise qui faisait face à son patron et s'assit avant de répondre :

« Je tenais à te dire que j'ai porté plainte contre Brooks. »

…

« Tu ne parais pas surpris. »

« Le détective Hunter m'a appelé il y a quelques minutes pour m'en informer. Tu as refusé que les officiers ne te suivent au travail ? »

« Oui, l'hôpital dispose de caméras de sécurités et d'un excellent service de sécurité, je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de perturber les patients et le personnel avec d'autres agents. »

« J'ai quand même décidé de renforcer la sécurité aux Urgences le temps que tu y travailles. »

« Est-… »

« Mon hôpital, mes règles. » coupa Gold avant que la brune ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit.

« Très bien, je comprends. Tu penses avertir tout le personnel hospitalier de la situation ? »

« Inutile de les inquiéter. De toute façon avec Brooks derrière les barreaux le gang va se retrouver fragilisé et ne cherchera sans doute pas à t'atteindre ici. »

Gold se leva et contourna le bureau pour faire face à Régina.

« Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'importe quoi, tu sais que tu n'as qu'à demander. »

« Merci. » répondit la chirurgienne en se levant.

Son mentor pressa une main affectueuse sur son bras avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce pour se rendre dans son propre bureau.

* * *

><p>Lorsque la brune arriva dans le couloir, elle aperçut une silhouette blonde qui se tenait adossée au mur.<p>

« Emma, que faites-vous ici ? »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, la blonde s'avança faire elle et la serra dans des ses bras. Régina fut décontenancée et toussota avec gène.

« Désolée » dit la blonde en relâchant son étreinte.

« Est-ce que tout va bien Emma ? » demanda la brune, inquiète.

« Oui, c'est juste que j'avais besoin de vous voir. »

« Un problème avec votre épaule ? »

« Quoi ? Ah non, je… c'est juste que… » Emma baissa le regard en cherchant ses mots avant de lancer rapidement « J'ai vu la bande de la caméra de vidéosurveillance. »

« Oh »

« Vous… vous êtes fâchée ? » demanda la blonde timidement en relevant les yeux vers la chirurgienne.

« Non, je ne m'attendais simplement pas à cela…

Vous travaillez avec mon avocat, il est par conséquent logique que vous ayez accès à toutes les informations possibles mais aucun de mes amis n'avait jamais vu cette vidéo. »

Le cœur de la blonde se réchauffa en entendant Régina parler d'elle comme d'une amie et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Si vous êtes ici, peut-être pourrais-je jeter un œil à votre épaule ? » proposa la brune en ouvrant la porte de son bureau.

« Ok. »

« Avez-vous encore des douleurs ? » demanda Régina en retirant l'écharpe qui immobilisait l'épaule de la blonde.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment mal mais ça tire de temps en temps. »

Emma sursauta quand la brune passa les mains sous son T-shirt.

« Pardon mais je dois vous retirer votre haut. »

« Oui, bien sûr » répondit la blonde en rougissant légèrement. Elle baissa la tête pour masquer sa gêne et aida la chirurgienne à enlever son T-shirt.

Elle frissonna en sentant le contact léger des mains de la chirurgienne sur sa peau.

Régina entreprit de faire faire quelques mouvements au bras de la blonde et celle-ci ne put retenir un gémissement lorsque la brune tira doucement en arrière.

« Pouvez-vous me décrire la douleur ? »

« C'est comme si vous m'enfonciez une aiguille brûlante. »

« Je vois. Essayez de vous détendre Emma. »

La brune commença à masser délicatement l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Les premières secondes, Emma serra les dents mais rapidement la douleur disparut sous les mouvements experts de Régina. Le contact était doux et ferme à la fois et la blonde frémit en sentant les doigts de la brune remonter dans son cou. Elle se laissa aller à cette sensation et ferma les yeux en soupirant doucement.

« Ça va mieux ? »

Emma rouvrit les yeux alors que la brune brisa le contact. Elle se leva et se retourna pour faire face à la chirurgienne.

« Oui, beaucoup mieux merci. »

« Vous avez une légère contracture musculaire, auriez-vous fait une quelconque activité avec votre épaule ces derniers jours ? »

« J'ai enlevé mon écharpe pour vous reconduire chez vous hier soir. »

« Êtes-vous en train de dire que c'est de ma faute ? » demanda la brune d'un ton enjoué.

« Je laisserais passer pour cette fois, vous avez déjà bien trop de choses à vous faire pardonner. » lança la blonde sur un ton défi.

« Ah oui ? » répondit la brune en s'approchant.

Les deux femmes n'étaient maintenant plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

« Oui. » chuchota doucement la blonde en sentant son estomac se serrer alors que Régina se penchait vers elle.

« Vous pouvez vous rhabiller. » lui dit-elle en tendant le T-shirt qu'elle venait d'attraper sur la chaise qui se trouvait derrière elle.

La blonde cligna des yeux en faisant un pas en arrière avant de se saisir du vêtement et de l'enfiler rapidement.

« Je vais vous prescrire une crème à appliquer deux fois par jour, cela détendra vos muscles et aidera votre guérison. En attendant, évitez de reconduire des personnes un peu trop éméchées chez elles. » lança Régina avec un sourire.

« Bonne soirée, Emma. »

* * *

><p>La blonde prit l'ordonnance que venait de rédiger la chirurgienne et quitta le bureau. Une fois la porte refermée elle s'adossa contre le mur et prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Que venait-il de se passer ? Elle n'avait jamais ressenti la moindre attirance envers une femme et pourtant lorsque Régina était retournée s'asseoir derrière son bureau elle avait ressenti comme un vide au creux de son ventre.<p>

Emma chassa ces pensées et se remit en marche, elle ne tenait pas à ce que le brune sorte de son bureau et la surprenne à se languir de sa présence. Bien décidée à oublier le sentiment étrange qui l'envahissait, elle se dirigea d'un pas déterminée vers la pharmacie qui se trouvait à côté de l'hôpital.

Lorsqu'elle tendit l'ordonnance au pharmacien qui se tenait en face d'elle, il lui jeta un regard amusé.

« Un problème ? » demanda-t-elle confuse.

« Je pense que ceci vous est destiné. »

Emma attrapa la petite carte que lui tendait le jeune homme, intriguée.

_Si vous offrir un café est un premier pas vers ma rédemption, retrouvez-moi devant l'hôpital demain matin à 9h. – Régina._

La blonde sourit en enfonçant le mot dans la poche arrière de son jean.

« Il vous fallait autre chose ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Votre ordonnance, il vous fallait autre chose ? »

« Oh non, merci. »

Une fois arrivée chez elle, la blonde se prépara un plateau télé et lança un film. Au milieu de celui-ci elle voulut changer de position et senti une gêne dans son jean. Elle glissa sa main au fond de la poche et en ressorti le petit bout de papier froissé qu'elle avait oublié. Elle relut plusieurs fois les deux phrases qui y figuraient l'écriture était fine et appliquée, à l'image de la chirurgienne.

La blonde passa ses doigts à l'endroit où Régina avait signé. Elle repensa à la soirée de la veille, aux rires qu'elle avait partagés avec la brune, aux confidences que celle-ci lui avait faites, à ses mots après leur dispute ce matin et au frisson qui avait parcouru son corps lorsque la brune avait posé ses mains sur sa peau quelques minutes auparavant.

Emma fronça les sourcils en sentant son cœur accélérer ses battements dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi en pensant à Régina ? Elle se figea en se souvenant de la dernière fois qu'elle avait ressenti ces symptômes. Elle avait alors 14 ans et était tombée éperdument amoureuse d'un garçon plus âgé qu'elle qui se faisait appeler Trip. La blonde secoua la tête, elle n'avait plus 14 ans et Régina ne ressemblait en rien à Trip.

Résolue, elle décida d'envoyer un texto au numéro qui figurait sur la carte de visite.

'_Désolée, mais je ne pourrai pas venir demain matin.  
>Emma.'<em>

La blonde relu le message avant de l'effacer et de recommencer.

'_Je m'excuse mais j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu.'_

C'était évidemment un mensonge mais la brune n'était pas obligée de le savoir. Emma s'apprêtait à appuyer sur la touche 'envoyer' quand elle se ravisa, il était idiot de mentir surtout quand ce n'était pas crédible. Qui est-ce qui avait quelque chose de prévu un samedi matin à 9h ?

* * *

><p>Régina était en train de remplir le dossier d'une patiente en salle de repos quand elle sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Une petite lumière annonçait qu'elle avait reçu un sms d'un numéro inconnu. Elle ouvrit rapidement le message :<p>

'_Ok pour demain.  
>Emma Swan.'<em>

La brune sourit avant de replacer le téléphone dans sa poche.

* * *

><p><strong>Samedi, 8h – Hôpital général de Boston. <strong>

La garde de Régina s'était achevée après une nuit plutôt calme, la plupart des patients étant des fêtards un peu trop alcoolisés trouvés sur la voie publique. Elle avait pris une douche rapide dans les vestiaires du sous-sol et s'était changée avant de se rendre dans l'aile ouest de l'hôpital.

Elle toqua doucement à la porte à laquelle elle faisait face.

« Entrez. »

« Bonjour Archie, j'espérais vous voir un instant avant que vous ne commenciez votre journée. »

« Bien-sûr Régina, asseyez-vous. »

…

« Comment allez-vous ? »

« Bien je crois. »

« Vous croyez ? »

« J'ai déposé plainte contre Brooks hier. »

La brune laissa passer quelques instants avant de reprendre « Je suis terrifiée mais j'ai cette détermination et… cet espoir en moi que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis longtemps. »

« Parlez-moi de cet espoir. »

« J'ai l'impression qu'il y a une chance pour que Brooks paye enfin pour ce qu'il a fait. Je veux me battre jusqu'au bout pour rendre justice à Henry comme j'aurais dû le faire il y a trois ans. »

« Vous avez fait ce que vous avez pu, comme vous avez pu et quand vous avez pu Régina. L'important est l'endroit où vous vous trouvez maintenant. »

« Probablement. »

« J'aimerais vous poser une question, comment définiriez-vous votre évolution au cours de ces trois dernières années ? »

Régina prit quelques minutes de réflexion avant de répondre :

« A la fois significatif mais pas suffisant. »

« Qu'entendez-vous par là ? »

« Il y a trois ans j'ai été incapable de prendre les choses en main. Après la mort de Henry j'ai refusé de prendre part à l'enquête, j'ai laissé toute ma vie derrière moi parce que chaque endroit était empli de souvenirs que je ne pouvais supporter. Je me suis noyée dans le travail et me suis concentrée pleinement sur ma carrière professionnelle en ne laissant aucune place à ma vie privée.

Je refusais de ressentir la moindre émotion par peur de me laisser envahir par la douleur.

Aujourd'hui, je suis capable de parler de Henry et de son meurtre même si ça reste difficile…

Je n'arrive cependant pas à le laisser entièrement partir… je n'ai pas touché au moindre jouet dans sa chambre ou donné le moindre vêtement… ça me fait terriblement peur. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait peur ? »

« Je… j'ai peur d'oublier. »

Archie resta silencieux, encourageant la brune à continuer.

« Avant-hier soir j'ai visionné la vidéo du meurtre. On y voit l'intégralité de l'accident, vous saviez ? J'ai revu Henry en vie lorsque Brooks l'a sorti du véhicule. L'image était floue mais on pouvait distinguer ses cheveux ébouriffés et le doudou qu'il serrait dans ses bras. C'était la première fois que je le revoyais. Bien sûr je regarde des photos de temps à autre mais ce n'est pas pareil, c'est moins… réel.

…

Après que j'aie regardé la vidéo, Emma m'a emmenée dans une salle de boxe. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé mais quelque chose en moi s'est brisé. Toutes les émotions de colère, de tristesse que j'avais enfouies en moi depuis des années sont remontées à la surface… j'ai craqué. »

« Vous avez craqué ? »

« J'ai perdu tout contrôle, mes larmes ont commencé à couler et rien ne semblait pouvoir les arrêter. J'en avais le souffle coupé, je ne pouvais même plus me tenir debout. Je ne saurais dire combien de temps cela a duré. »

Régina resta silencieuse pendant plusieurs minutes, cherchant ses mots.

« Je n'avais jamais laissé transparaitre mes émotions ainsi face à quelqu'un mais Emma a été remarquable dans son attitude. »

« Emma est le prénom de la jeune femme qui était avec vous dans le parc au moment de votre malaise, c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui, c'est elle. Nous sommes allées boire un verre ensemble après ce cours de sport improvisé. »

Archie sourit légèrement en entendant ces paroles, ce qui n'échappa pas à la brune.

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis heureux que vous puissiez partager de moments de détente avec quelqu'un. »

« Je le faisais déjà. »

« Disons alors que je suis heureux que ces moments aient été assez significatifs pour que vous m'en parliez ici. »

« C'est agréable de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un qui ne s'attend pas constamment à retrouver la personne que j'étais avant ou qui ne fait attention à ses moindres paroles par peur de dire quelque chose de travers. »

* * *

><p>Emma se leva dans un sursaut : 8h30, elle avait raté son réveil. Elle passa sous la douche en hâte, il lui faudrait se dépêcher si elle ne voulait pas arriver en retard au rendez-vous que Régina lui avait donné. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça un rendez-vous… c'était plutôt une rencontre autour d'un café… entre deux amies, aucune pression, rien de plus que si elle sortait boire un verre avec Ruby ou Mary.<p>

La blonde tourna d'un geste exaspéré le thermostat de la douche sur la température minimale pour calmer le flot de pensées qui l'envahissait. Elle ne savait toujours ce qui lui avait pris de répondre positivement à l'invitation de la brune mais il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

* * *

><p>Régina guettait l'arrivée de la blonde depuis le parvis de l'hôpital à 9h10 celle-ci arriva essoufflée.<p>

« Hey, désolée pour le retard. »

« Panne de réveil ? »

« Ouais.. »

« Il semblerait que je commence à vous connaitre mademoiselle Swan. » lança Régina avec audace.

« Eh ! ça aurait très bien pu être à cause des bouchons. » répliqua la blonde

« Vous êtes venue à pied… » répondit la brune au tac au tac. « On se met en route ? »

« Ok, je vous suis. »

Les deux femmes marchèrent quelques mètres avant que Régina ne pousse la porte d'un petit salon de thé français.

Elles s'installèrent à une petite table.

« Avez-vous déjà été en France Emma ? »

« Non mais j'ai toujours rêvé de visiter Paris. »

« Votre aurez certainement l'occasion d'y aller un jour, c'est une ville charmante. »

« Et vous, quelle est votre destination rêvée ? »

« J'ai déjà eu la chance de visiter beaucoup de pays différents mais je dois vous avouer que j'aimerais depuis longtemps aller au Cambodge. »

Un serveur s'avança pour leur servir leurs commandes.

« Baguette, croissants… un vrai petit déjeuner français, génial ! » dit la blonde en attrapant une première viennoiserie.

La brune sourit avant de prendre une gorgée de son infusion.

« Vous n'êtes pas épuisée après avoir bossé toute la nuit ? »

« J'ai pris l'habitude, je ferai une sieste en rentrant. »

« Ce n'est pas difficile parfois de vivre comme ça ? »

« Comment ça, 'comme ça' ? »

« En décalé par rapport au reste du monde. »

« Pas vraiment non. Je n'ai pas de contraintes familiales, ce qui me permet de vivre comme bon me semble et puis j'ai plusieurs jours de repos par mois. »

« J'admire ce que vous faites, la pression d'avoir la vie des gens entre ses mains doit être immense. »

« Cela nous oblige à toujours donner le meilleur de nous-même et à chercher à aller toujours plus loin. On apprend à gérer la pression avec le temps. Votre métier n'est pas facile non plus. »

« Je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment comparer. »

« Peut-être pas mais vous pesez tout de même dans la vie des gens. Prenez mon procès contre Brooks par exemple, l'issue aura un impact significatif sur mon futur. »

Emma s'arrêta de manger pour concentrer toute son attention sur la brune.

« Graham m'a appelé hier soir pour me dire que vous aviez déposé plainte et que l'enquête avait été rouverte. Je peux vous assurer que mon patron et moi-même feront tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour remporter ce procès. Et Graham aussi, c'est un excellent détective qui ne s'arrêtera pas avant d'avoir clos l'enquête, vous n'auriez pas pu trouver mieux. »

La brune fut touchée par les paroles d'Emma mais décida de changer de sujet :

« C'est votre petit ami ? »

« Qui, Graham ? »

« Oui. »

La blonde éclata de rire.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? »

« L'idée de Graham et moi en couple. Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait penser ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas, la manière dont vous en parlez. Vous semblez tenir beaucoup à lui. »

« Il est comme un frère pour moi. »

« Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? »

« Depuis que j'ai 9 ans, depuis on a toujours été là l'un pour l'autre. Et vous ? »

« Moi quoi ? »

« Un petit ami ? »

Régina fut déconcertée par l'attitude directe de la blonde, mais après tout c'est elle qui avait cherché.

« Non. »

« Régina Mills, briseuse de cœurs. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Vous êtes une femme célibataire, attirante physiquement, un bon emploi… vous devez certainement recevoir des avances tous les jours. »

« Disons que le quinquagénaire soûle qui se trouve en salle des urgences à 4h du matin n'est pas vraiment mon type. »

« Oh, vraiment ? » s'amusa la blonde « Et c'est quoi votre type ? »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment de préférence, je suppose qu'il faut une certaine attirance et une bonne entente. »

Les deux femmes discutèrent dans la bonne humeur pendant plusieurs encore avant que la fatigue ne gagne la brune.

« Je suppose que je devrais rentrer et me reposer si je veux avoir récupéré suffisamment pour ma prochaine garde. C'était un plaisir de partager ce moment avec vous Emma. »

« Ouais, c'était sympa. » répondit la blonde avec un sourire.

« A une prochaine fois alors. »

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu! J'attends vos avis avec impatience :)<strong>

**A partir de la semaine prochaine je serai en période d'examens et ce jusqu'à mi janvier donc je ne sais pas encore quand est-ce que je pourrai poster la suite, je ferai au mieux ;)**

**Pour celles et ceux qui m'ont demandé, je ne sais pas encore exactement combien de chapitres aura ma fiction mais c'est sûr qu'il y en aura au moins 20. **

**Je vous souhaite un bonne semaine et je vous dis à bientôt!**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Ça y est, j'ai enfin réussi à terminer ce nouveau chapitre. J'ai d'abord espérer pouvoir vous le poster à Noël, puis pour le 1er... finalement c'est avec pas mal de retard qu'il est fin prêt. **

**Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse à votre lecture :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Hôpital général de Boston – Samedi 5 juillet, 8h. <strong>

Le lendemain de son entretien avec le docteur Hopper, Gold avait convoqué Regina dans son bureau pour lui annoncer qu'elle pouvait reprendre son poste de chef de chirurgie du service de traumatologie. D'abord hésitante face à ce soudain revirement de situation, la brune avait fini par reprendre ses fonctions avec joie. Les urgences étaient un univers passionnant mais l'adrénaline que lui procurait la chirurgie lui manquait terriblement et elle avait besoin de retrouver la salle d'opération.

La chirurgienne avait ainsi repris son emploi il y a presque trois semaines et depuis elle n'avait plus eue une minute à elle, les journées, rythmées par les interventions chirurgicales, la supervision de ses internes et les cours à la faculté, s'écoulant à une vitesse folle.

Ce matin-là, Regina venait de finir sa garde et était en train de relire les dossiers post-opératoires de ses derniers patients. Un grave accident de la route avait eu lieu dans la soirée d'hier et l'équipe chirurgicale avait enchainé les opérations jusque dans la matinée, laissant tout le monde éreinté et avec pour seul désir de pouvoir enfin dormir et oublier les horreurs de la nuit.

La brune avait pourtant choisi de rester à l'hôpital quelques minutes encore ; elle avait perdu un jeune patient cette nuit et elle voulait être sûre d'avoir fait le maximum pour le sauver. L'interne qui l'avait assistée sur l'intervention était assis en face d'elle, répétant pour la troisième fois les gestes qu'ils avaient effectués quelques heures auparavant.

« […] Après plus de deux heures de chirurgie nous n'avons pas été en mesure de stopper les multiples hémorragies que présentait le patient. Le décès a été prononcé à 05h37 ce matin. »

La chirurgienne resta silencieuse quelques instants, se remémorant une dernière fois l'intervention avant de conclure : 'Merci Kirstoff, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous et vous reposer. Nous nous revoyons jeudi pour une nouvelle garde.'

'Bonne nuit docteur Mills' répondit l'interne dans un bâillement avant de quitter le bureau de la chirurgienne.

Regina referma le dossier en soupirant. Malgré les années de pratique, elle se sentait toujours aussi abattue après la perte d'un patient. Elle avait beau se dire qu'elle avait sauvé plusieurs autres vies cette nuit, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux parents et à la jeune sœur de son patient à qui elle avait dû annoncer le décès de leur proche quelques minutes auparavant. Cette partie de son travail restait la plus difficile pour elle, ne sachant que trop bien ce que cela faisait de voir sa vie basculer en quelques secondes.

Après un dernier coup d'œil à sa messagerie pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait reçu aucun message important, la brune rassembla ses affaires et prit la direction de son appartement. Plus tard dans la journée, elle devait se rendre chez son avocat et elle avait bien besoin de quelques heures de sommeil.

Si ce n'était pour la présence des deux officiers qui la suivaient en permanence, Regina aurait presque pu oublier l'enquête sur Brooks tant elle s'était plongée dans le travail les dernières semaines. Les premiers jours, elle avait eu du mal à s'adapter à cette nouvelle présence mais elle avait fini par s'habituer à voir les policiers suivre ses déplacements.

Arrivée chez elle, Regina referma la porte de son appartement avec soulagement et se dirigea directement vers son lit, épuisée. Elle réprima un juron en entendant la sonnerie de son téléphone qui affichait 'Maman'.

'Maman, je viens de finir une garde' marmonna-t-elle.

'Je le sais très bien Regina.'

La brune s'assit rapidement dans son lit 'Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ?'

'Évidemment qu'il est arrivé quelque chose. Ma fille se lance dans une enquête sur le meurtrier de son fils puis ne daigne plus appeler ses parents ou même répondre à leurs appels pendant plus de deux semaines.'

'Je…

'Je n'ai pas terminé,' la coupa sèchement Cora d'une voix ferme 'Ton père était prêt à partir en plein milieu de la nuit pour voir si tu étais encore en vie, tu es pleinement consciente de sa facilité à s'inquiéter pour toi. Heureusement, j'ai eu la présence d'esprit de contacter M. Gold qui m'a courtoisement donné des nouvelles de ma fille, en m'apprenant par la même occasion qu'elle avait récupéré son travail.'

La voix de la femme se radoucit avant d'ajouter 'Comment vas-tu ?'

'Ça va maman, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pris le temps de vous téléphoner à toi et papa.'

'Ton travail te prend trop de temps Regina, tu devrais prendre quelques jours de repos.'

'Je viens tout juste de retrouver mon poste, je ne vais pas l'abandonner maintenant.'

'Regina Mills, née pour couper. Tu pourrais faire un spot publicitaire.'

La brune rit doucement avant que sa mère ne reprenne 'Comment l'enquête avance-t-elle ?'

'J'ai rendez-vous avec mon avocat cet après-midi, j'en saurai plus à ce moment-là j'imagine.'

'Si tu as besoin de nous, je peux aisément m'absenter du travail pour venir passer quelques jours avec toi Regina.'

'C'est gentil maman et j'apprécie sincèrement, mais j'ai besoin de faire ça seule.'

'Bien sûr…' concéda Cora 'mais fais attention à toi s'il te plait.'

'Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira.'

'Merci Regina' murmura Cora.

'Pourquoi ?' demanda la brune en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

'De ne pas avoir abandonné. Nous t'aimons tellement fort ton père et moi, je ne sais pas ce que nous ferions sans toi… Nous sommes fiers de toi, plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer.'

La gorge de la brune se serra en entendant ces paroles il était rare que sa mère lui exprime aussi ouvertement son amour et elle savait à quel point il était difficile pour elle de parler de cette période de sa vie…

* * *

><p><em><strong>23 octobre 2011<strong>_

_Regina se réveilla dans la chambre du manoir de ses parents qu'elle avait occupée pendant plusieurs années durant son enfance. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, confuse, et mis quelques secondes à se remémorer les évènements de la veille. Lorsque les souvenirs affluèrent de son esprit, son estomac se serra violemment dans son ventre et elle poussa un gémissement. La brune tenta de se lever mais ses membres semblaient peser un tonne et chaque mouvement lui demandait un effort surhumain. Sa mère, qui était assise sur un fauteuil dans le coin de la chambre, s'approcha doucement de son lit. _

'_Regina ma chérie, est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?'_

'_Salle de bain' articula faiblement la brune en essayant de maitriser la nausée qui l'assaillait. _

_Cora l'aida à faire les quelques pas qui séparait la chambre de la petite de bain et Regina se laissa tomber à genoux devant les toilettes, incapable de combattre les convulsions de son estomac plus longtemps. Sa mère passa une main rassurante dans son dos en murmurant des mots de réconfort qu'elle entendait à peine, trop occupée à essayer de reprendre sa respiration entre deux hauts le cœur. _

_Regina perçut vaguement la présence de son père qui l'aida à boire quelques gorgées du verre qu'il venait de lui tendre. Quelques minutes plus tard les nausées avaient cessé, laissant la brune épuisée sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain. _

_Son père la prit délicatement dans ses bras, la portant jusqu'à son lit, et la brune se demanda confusément comment cet homme pouvait encore avoir autant de force avant de replonger dans le sommeil. _

* * *

><p><em>Les jours passaient et Regina restait couchée dans son lit, refusant systématiquement que ses parents ne laissent entrer les quelques personnes qui lui rendaient visite. Les nausées avaient disparu, laissant place à un vide béant qui n'avait pour seul remède le sommeil sans rêves que lui accordaient les médicaments. <em>

_Ses parents se relayaient à son chevet, lui proposant à manger et tentant d'échanger quelques mots dès qu'elle se réveillait, mais la brune ne pouvait avaler quoi que ce soit. _

_Au bout d'une semaine, elle se mit à entendre de plus en plus fréquemment ses parents se disputer à voix basse._

'_Henry, on ne peut pas la laisser comme ça il faut faire quelque chose'  
><em>

'_Elle vient de perdre son enfant, laisse-lui le temps.'_

_Regina serra les dents à ses mots. Elle n'avait pas perdu son fils, on le lui avait enlevé. Mort, il était mort; il n'avait pas disparu, quelqu'un l'avait tué et elle ne connaitrait jamais la joie de la voir grandir et s'épanouir. _

'_Regarde-la ! Elle n'a pas mangé depuis une semaine et elle arrive à peine à tenir sur ses jambes les rares fois où elle quitte son lit pour aller se coucher dans la baignoire.'_

'_Tu crois que je ne le vois pas ? Que je ne suis pas inquiet ? Que veux-tu que l'on fasse Cora, on ne peut pas la forcer à se nourrir.'_

'_Combien de temps crois-tu qu'elle va tenir comme ça ?'_

'_Je ne sais pas…'_

_La brune entendit sa mère éclater en sanglots et tressaillit. D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait, jamais elle n'avait vu Cora pleurer ou montrer une quelconque marque de tristesse. Pendant quelques instants elle se sentit coupable mais ce sentiment fut vite balayé par la fatigue et elle replongea avec soulagement dans le sommeil. _

_Plus tard dans la journée, un médecin était venu et avait insisté pour faire hospitaliser la brune, soulignant son état de santé alarmant. Ses parents avaient fermement refusé, persuadés que cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses, et le docteur avait fini par accepter qu'elle reste à leur domicile à condition de lui poser une perfusion._

* * *

><p><em><strong>1 novembre 2011<strong>_

_Regina se réveilla en sursaut en entendant les pleurs d'un enfant. _

'_Henry' articula-t-elle en se redressant dans son lit. _

_Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et tourna la tête pour apercevoir Robin qui était assis au bord de son lit. Il lui sourit faiblement et balaya tendrement la mèche de cheveux qui était retombée sur le visage de la brune de sa main libre._

'_Bonjour' murmura-t-il doucement._

'_Robin, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?'_

_A nouveau, Regina entendit des pleurs et elle dirigea instinctivement son regard vers la porte._

'_Roland est en bas avec tes parents' expliqua l'homme avant d'ajouter doucement 'tu nous manques'. _

_La brune ne répondit rien, incapable de formuler une réponse. _

_Elle entendit des pas se rapprocher depuis le couloir et sa mère apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, un bébé dans les bras. _

'_Je pense que Roland a faim' dit-elle avec un sourire.  
><em>

_Robin se leva pour prendre le nourrisson dans ses bras. _

'_Sortez.'_

'_Regina..' tenta sa mère._

'_Non ! Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais voir personne.'_

'_Je_

'_Dehors !'_

_La brune avait hurlé ces derniers mots, effrayant le bambin qui se remit à pleurer. Robin sortit de la chambre en hâte, Cora sur ses pas, et Regina claqua violemment la porte derrière eux. _

* * *

><p><em>Plusieurs heures plus tard, la brune entendit son père toquer timidement à sa porte. <em>

'_Entre.'_

_L'homme resta debout dans l'entrée quelques secondes avant de venir s'asseoir au bord du lit. _

'_Je suis désolé, avec ta mère nous pensions que cela te ferait du bien d'avoir de la visite.'_

_Face au silence de sa fille, Henry reprit 'Tu sais, il vient tous les jours. Il nous a dit qu'il comprenait que tu aies besoin de temps avant de retourner vivre à l'appartement avec lui et Roland, même si c'est difficile pour lui de ne pas pouvoir être là pour toi. C'est un homme bien, Regina.'_

…

'_M. Gold appelle tous les jours pour prendre de tes nouvelles. Il s'occupe de ta clinique en ton absence, tu n'as besoin de t'inquiéter de rien.'_

'_Vend-là.'_

'_Pardon ?'_

'_La clinique, vend-là.'_

'_Regina, ne veux-tu pas attendre que les choses se calment avant de prendre une telle décision ?'_

'_Que les choses se calment ? Tends l'oreille et écoute, papa, tu entends quoi que ce soit ? Tout est déjà calme. _

_Je ne retournerai pas à la clinique.'_

Se père la regarda quelques instants avant de répondre '_Nous en reparlerons plus tard. Reposes toi, Regina.'_

* * *

><p><em>Les semaines passaient et Regina était toujours retranchée dans sa chambre d'enfance. Ses parents essayaient chaque jour de la faire sortir de son lit, lui proposant différentes activités, sans grand succès. La brune était constamment épuisée et ne parvenait pas à s'intéresser au moindre évènement qui l'entourait. <em>

_De temps en temps, elle répondait aux questions que sa mère ou son père lui posait, essayant de participer à la conversation, mais bien souvent elle les laissait parler, se contentant de hocher la tête à un rythme régulier. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>29 novembre 2011<strong>_

'_Regina !' le hurlement de son père fit sursauter Regina qui était allongée dans son lit. _

_Son père ne haussait jamais le ton et la brune se leva en hâte, alarmée. _

'_Papa ?' appela-t-elle depuis le couloir._

'_Dans la chambre' s'empressa-t-il de répondre. _

_La brune accéléra le pas jusque dans la chambre de ses parents et se figea en comprenant l'origine du hurlement de son père. Sa mère était allongée sur le lit, blême, et un flacon de médicaments vide était renversé sur son chevet. _

_Ses instincts de chirurgien prirent le dessus et elle arracha sa perfusion d'un coup sec en se dirigeant vers le lit. _

'_Appelle les secours' lança-t-elle à son père avant de contrôler la respiration de sa mère. Heureusement, bien que faible, celle-ci était régulière. Regina plaça la femme en position latérale de secours tout en essayant de lui faire reprendre conscience. _

'_Maman, tu m'entends ?'_

'_Ouvre les yeux'_

_Cora restait inconsciente malgré les sollicitations de sa fille. _

_Son père venait de raccrocher le téléphone. _'_Les secours sont en route, ils seront là dans quelques minutes' dit Henry d'une voix tendue. _

'_Ça va aller papa' répondit Regina avant de se figer. _

_Elle venait de perdre le pouls de sa mère._

'_Vite, aide-moi à l'allonger au sol' ordonna-t-elle rapidement. _

'_PAPA' reprit-elle pour sortir l'homme de sa torpeur. _

_Henry attrapa les jambes de sa femme et aida Regina à l'étendre sur la moquette de la chambre. La brune commença le message cardiaque en vérifiant régulièrement le pouls de sa mère. _

'_Papa, il faut que tu descendes pour montrer le chemin aux secours quand ils arriveront. Vas-y, je m'occupe de maman.'_

* * *

><p>La gorge de la brune se serra à ce souvenir.<p>

'J'irai bien maman, je te le promets.'

'J'attends de tes nouvelles dès que tu en sais plus, d'accord ?'

'Bien sûr.'

'Je t'aime Regina.'

'Je t'aime aussi maman.'

'Je te laisse dormir maintenant, reposes-toi bien' ajouta Cora avant de raccrocher.

* * *

><p><strong>15h30, cabinet d'avocat A. WOOD.<strong>

Emma était arrivée au bureau de bonne heure ce matin pour travailler sur le dossier Mills. Cela faisait plus de deux semaines qu'elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de la brune mais celle-ci avait rendez-vous avec son patron cet après-midi.

Depuis plusieurs jours, August et la jeune femme s'étaient d'ailleurs consacrés exclusivement au dossier de madame Mills en vue de l'imminence du procès. Les avocats des différentes parties ainsi que le juge devaient nommer les jurés dans quelques jours et les plaidoiries d'ouverture débuteraient peu après.

De leur côté, Graham et son équipe faisait de leur mieux pour faire évoluer l'enquête mais les preuves concrètes restaient minces malgré les multiples interrogatoires qui avaient été menés. Le détective suivait de près les rapports de surveillance de l'équipe chargée de la protection de madame Mills et jusqu'à présent le gang ne semblait pas avoir tenté les moindres représailles, ce qui faisait au moins un point positif.

Les détectives chargés de l'enquête en 2011 avaient fourni leur témoignage mais n'avaient pu donner que peu d'informations. Tous restaient sur la réserve et Graham en venait à se demander si l'unité entière n'avait pas cédé aux pressions du gang à l'époque. Sa brigade avait passé en revue les enregistrements des caméras de vidéosurveillance dans un rayon de 5km, le tout sur plusieurs heures, sans parvenir à retrouver la moindre trace de Brooks et l'espoir de trouver une preuve s'amenuisait de jour en jour.

Emma savait que Graham faisait de son mieux pour rester optimiste et ne laissait aucune piste au hasard, mais elle devait bien avouer qu'elle aussi commençait à douter de l'issue de l'enquête. Les chances que Brooks soit condamné sur le seul témoignage de Regina étaient faibles, pour ne pas dire nulles.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Regina poussa la porte du bâtiment, elle fut déçue de ne pas voir la blonde derrière le comptoir. Peut-être était-elle en congé se dit-elle avant de traverser le hall en direction du bureau de son avocat. Arrivée à destination, elle frappa discrètement.<p>

Après quelques secondes, M. Wood vint lui ouvrir la porte.

'Madame Mills, bonjour, Emma ne m'a pas notifié de votre arrivée.'

'Elle n'était pas à la réception, je me suis ainsi permise de venir directement.'

'Bien sûr, vous avez bien fait. Prenez place.'

Regina s'assit dans le fauteuil que lui avait désigné son avocat avant de reprendre la parole.

'Où en sommes-nous ?'

'Nous allons nous réunir avec l'avocat de M. Brooks et le juge pour constituer le jury jeudi prochain. A partir de là, les choses devraient s'accélérer et vous serez convoquée à la barre pour témoigner.'

'Très bien. Puis-je vous demander où en est l'enquête judiciaire ?'

'Je vais être franc avec vous, les détectives peinent à trouver des preuves incriminantes. Il faut cependant rester positifs, les témoignages recueillis et les faits jouent en votre faveur, ce qui pourra faire pencher la balance au moment de la délibération des jurés. Votre témoignage sera d'une grande importance et nous allons le préparer dans les moindre détails pour ne rien laisser au hasard.'

'Je vous fait confiance, vous savez ce que vous faites.'

'J'ai lu dans le rapport d'enquête que vous aviez consulté un psychiatre à l'époque ?'

'Le docteur Hopper, oui.'

'Il pourrait être utile que vous acceptiez de le laisser donner son expertise lors du procès.'

'C'est-à-dire ?' demanda la brune mal à l'aise.

'Il ne divulguerait évidemment aucune information personnelle mais cela pourrait éveiller de l'empathie chez les jurés. Le fait d'apporter un avis professionnel appuiera la légitimité de votre témoignage.'

'Très bien' accepta la brune.

* * *

><p>Emma avait regagné son poste après sa pause et lâcha un juron en constatant qu'elle avait raté l'arrivée de Regina. Ne pas avoir eu de nouvelles de la brune depuis qu'elles avaient pris un petit déjeuner ensemble l'avait inquiétée mais elle n'avait pas osé lui envoyer de message, de peur de se montrer trop intrusive. La chirurgienne devait sans doute être occupée, et après tout elle n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre. Il n'empêche que la blonde était sur les nerfs depuis plusieurs jours et attendait avec impatience de revoir Regina, au moins pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.<p>

La jeune secrétaire jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre; cela faisait plus de deux heures la brune était dans le bureau avec son patron et l'impatience commençait à la gagner.

C'est avec soulagement qu'elle entendit enfin la porte s'ouvrir et des pas se diriger dans sa direction.

'Emma, comment allez' Regina fut coupée par la sonnerie de son portable et s'excusa d'un signe de la tête avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas pour répondre à l'appel.

La blonde tendit l'oreille, captant des bribes de conversations.

'Quoi maintenant ? … dernière minute… non je comprends… pas grave… je me débrouillerai…'

'Désolée' s'excusa Regina en regagnant le comptoir derrière lequel se tenait la blonde.

'Tout va bien ? Vous avez l'air contrariée' demanda la jeune femme.

'Je dois assister à un gala de bienfaisance ce soir et mon rendez-vous vient d'annuler.'

'Oh, ça craint.'

'C'est effectivement embêtant.'

Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant la brune reformuler sa phrase.

'Ces évènements sont souvent des plus ennuyeux et m'y retrouver seule ne fait rien pour arranger les choses.'

'Je pourrais venir.'

'Pardon ?'

La blonde fut tout aussi surprise que Regina en entendant les paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer mais ne perdit pas son assurance pour autant.

'Si vous ne voulez pas y aller seule, je pourrais vous accompagner.'

'Vous feriez ça ?' interrogea la brune, étonnée.

'Je ne veux pas m'imposer mais si ça peut vous rendre service, bien sûr, pourquoi pas ?' répondit timidement la secrétaire.

'Très bien, je passe vous prendre à 20h.'

Sur ces mots, Regina s'éloigna, laissant Emma seule dans le hall du bâtiment.

* * *

><p>Aussitôt qu'elle fut rentrée, Emma se maudit d'avoir proposé à Regina de l'accompagner à ce stupide gala. Elle allait passer la soirée entourée de gens dont elle ne connaitrait pas le nom, à devoir participer à des conversations auxquelles elle ne comprendrait sans doute rien et par-dessus tout, elle n'avait absolument rien dans sa garde-robe qui pourrait convenir.<p>

En proie à la panique, elle attrapa son téléphone et contacta la première personne qui lui vint à l'esprit.

'Emma ?'

'Ruby, j'ai une urgence, j'ai besoin de toi maintenant.'

'Qu'est ce qui se passe ?'

'J'ai possiblement proposé à Regina de l'accompagner à un gala de charité ce soir et '

'Attends, Regina, la chirurgienne froide et arrogante ?'

'J'ai peut-être exagéré quand je t'ai parlé d'elle, depuis on a bu un verre ensemble et '

'Wow, attends, genre un rencard ?'

'Tu veux bien arrêter de me couper toutes les dix secondes ?'

'Tu veux bien répondre à ma question ?'

'Non.'

'Allez, je suis ta meilleure amie !'

'Non, ce n'était pas un rencard.'

'Oh, dommage, ça aurait apporté un peu de piment à ta vie.'

'On peut en revenir au fait que je dois passer la soirée avec un paquet de gens de la haute et que je n'ai rien à me mettre ?'

'Je suis chez toi dans 20min, prends une douche en attendant.'

* * *

><p>Comme promis, Ruby entra dans l'appartement de son amie 20 minutes tard, les bras chargés de vêtements et accessoires.<p>

'Tiens enfile ça, ça devrait faire l'affaire' dit la jeune femme en tendant une robe rouge splendide à la blonde.

'Attends Ruby, je ne peux pas mettre ça !' s'exclama Emma.

'Je suis certaine qu'elle t'ira parfaitement.'

'Ce n'est pas le problème, cette robe doit valoir autant que mon salaire du mois, j'aurais bien trop peur de la salir ou de la déchirer.'

'Aucune idée, c'est un cadeau d'un écrivain que j'ai rencontré la semaine dernière.'

'T'es vraiment impossible' répondit la blonde en donnant un coup dans l'épaule de son amie.

'Allez, pas d'histoire, prend là. Je n'aurai de toute façon pas une aussi bonne occasion de la porter que toi.'

Après avoir enfilé la robe, Emma laissa son amie s'occuper de ses cheveux avant de passer à la salle de bain pour se maquiller. Elle n'avait pas encore terminé quand elle entendit la sonnette retentir.

'Prends ton temps, j'y vais !' lança Ruby avant de courir à la porte.

La blonde voulut stopper son amie mais celle-ci avant déjà atteint l'entrée et ouvrit la porte dans un sourire.

'Regina ?'

La brune arqua le sourcil en voyant une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année à peine habillée se tenir dans l'entrée.

'Elle-même. Et vous êtes ?'

'Ruby.'

'Enchantée, Ruby. Emma est-elle prête ?'

'Presque, entrez' répondit la jeune brunette avant de s'éclipser dans l'appartement.

Emma entendit son amie revenir en courant dans la salle de bain.

'Merde alors Ems, elle est canon ta chirurgienne !'

'Chut pas si fort !' s'empressa de la calmer Emma avant de se diriger à son tour vers l'entrée.

En découvrant la brune, Emma marqua un temps d'arrêt. Ruby avait raison, Regina était magnifique. Elle était vêtue d'une robe noire qui épousait parfaitement les courbes de son corps, un léger décolleté révélant juste ce qu'il fallait, et portait de somptueuses boucles d'oreilles.

Un large sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Regina lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers la blonde.

'Bonsoir Emma, votre tenue vous va à merveille. Pouvons-nous nous mettre en route ?' demanda la brune.

La blonde hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers son amie qui se tenait derrière elle. Ruby s'avança et l'enlaça en lui murmura à l'oreille 'Ferme la bouche, Ems. Et passe une bonne soirée, je veux tous les détails demain matin.' La brunette lui fit un clin d'œil avant d'aller s'asseoir dans le canapé et d'allumer la télé.

'Allons-y'

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au pied de l'immeuble, Emma se figea en découvrant le chauffeur qui venait d'ouvrir la porte d'une somptueuse limousine.<p>

'J'ai pensé qu'il serait plus sage de ne pas prendre ma voiture ce soir, le champagne a tendance à se faire abondant dans ces galas' précisa la brune en voyant l'expression sur le visage de la jeune femme.

'Et un taxi aurait tellement dégradant' ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser la blonde avant de monter dans le véhicule.

Regina réprima un sourire en prenant place dans la limousine.

Le chauffeur démarra et un silence gênant s'installa entre les deux femmes.

'Alors,' commença la blonde, 'quoi de neuf ?'

'J'ai repris mon travail.'

'Ah oui ? depuis quand ?'

'Pratiquement trois semaines.'

'Cool.'

Emma était de plus en plus nerveuse à mesure qu'elles approchaient de leur destination, ce qui n'échappa pas à la brune qui posa une main rassurante sur le haut de son genou.

'Ne vous inquiétez pas, il suffit de sourire et de répondre quelques mots aux questions que les gens vous poseront, personne ne va à ce genre d'évènement pour se faire des amis. Pour la plupart des personnes présentes, ce gala n'est qu'une excuse pour se soulager la conscience et faire une bonne action.'

'Wahou, et vous qui me disiez que vous saviez vous amuser.'

Regina ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de prendre la main que lui tendait le chauffeur et sortir de la limousine, la blonde sur ses pas.

'Prête ?'

'Prête.'

Les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers l'entrée et Regina tendit le petit carton d'invitation à l'homme qui se tenait dans l'entrée.

'Madame Mills' salua-t-il avec un hochement discret de la tête avant de leur ouvrir la porte.

Emma suivit la brune dans le hall en jetant des coups d'œil de tous les côtés. La salle était richement décorée et les personnes présentes arboraient des tenues impeccables. La blonde aperçut quelques visages qui lui étaient familiers, de grands avocats de la ville ou des journalistes célèbres, mais la plupart des individus lui restaient inconnus.

'Emma, laissez-moi vous présenter le professeur Gold et le docteur Hopper' dit Regina en s'avançant vers les deux hommes.

'Mademoiselle Swan, ravis de vous revoir' la salua M. Gold avant d'embrasser Regina.

'Enchanté, Archibald Hopper' se présenta le médecin.

'Bonsoir' répondit Emma timidement.

'Je vais nous chercher quelque chose à boire' murmura la brune à son oreille avant de s'éloigner avec le directeur de l'hôpital.

'Dites-moi mademoiselle Swan, que faites-vous dans la vie ?' demanda Archie avec un sourire.

'Vous pouvez m'appeler Emma. Et je suis secrétaire juridique.'

'Oh oui, vous êtes la jeune femme qui travaillez avec l'avocat de Regina, n'est-ce pas ?'

'C'est ça.'

La conversation se poursuivit pendant quelques minutes avant que Regina et Gold ne réapparaissent, deux verres à la main. La brune en tendit un à Emma qui s'empressa de prendre une gorgée en espérant que le champagne l'aiderait à se détendre.

* * *

><p>La soirée suivit son cours, Regina présentant quelques-unes de ses connaissances à la blonde et participant à des conversations que la jeune femme s'efforçait de suivre en masquant son ennui. Peu après minuit, la soirée toucha à sa fin et Emma poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque la brune lui proposa de rentrer.<p>

Arrivées sur le trottoir, leur chauffeur qui les attendait leur ouvrir la porte de la limousine et les deux femmes s'installèrent dans la voiture.

'Merde' lâcha la blonde alors que le véhicule venait de démarrer.

'Un problème, Emma ?' s'enquit la brune.

'Je… je crois que j'ai oublié mon sac à main avec mes clés et mon portable chez moi.'

La brune sourit légèrement avant de toquer contre la petite vitre qui les séparait du chauffeur. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et Regina dit simplement 'Conduisez-nous directement à mon appartement si vous voulez bien.'

'Très bien Madame Mills.'

La brune se retourna vers la jeune femme.

'Ma chambre d'amis est toujours disponible.'

'Oh non Regina, je ne veux pas m'imposer. Si vous pouviez simplement me prêter votre téléphone pour que je téléphone à Ruby, elle passe certainement la nuit chez moi.'

'Ne dites-pas n'importe quoi, votre amie doit probablement être en train de dormir à l'heure qu'il est, inutile de la déranger.'

* * *

><p>Les deux femmes s'étaient changées et étaient maintenant toutes deux confortablement assises sur le sofa, un verre de vin à la main.<p>

'Dites-moi Emma, comment avez-vous trouvé la soirée ?'

'Pour être tout à fait honnête, je m'attendais à pire,' répondit la blonde avant d'ajouter, 'bien que je ne compte pas assister à nouveau à ce genre d'évènement dans un futur proche.'

'J'espère ne pas avoir à le faire non plus.'

'J'ai quand même été un peu déçue.'

'Ah oui ? Et pourquoi donc ?' questionna Regina.

'Pas une seule fois nous n'avons profité de la piste de danse.'

Sur ces mots, la brune se leva et se dirigea vers le petit meuble qui se trouvait en dessous de la télé. Quelques secondes plus tard, les premières notes de ce qui devait être un concerto de piano s'échappèrent des enceintes.

'Mademoiselle Swan, voudriez-vous m'accordez cette danse ?' demanda Regina en tendant la main vers la blonde.

'Sérieusement ?' rigola Emma.

'C'est le moins que je puisse faire après vous avoir fait subir l'ennui de ce gala.'

La blonde attrapa la main qui lui était tendue et les deux femmes commencèrent à danser au rythme de la musique. Emma ferma les yeux, se laissant entrainer par les notes et profitant de l'instant. Elle se laissait guider par la brune, qui devait sans nul doute connaitre les pas de toutes danses de salon qu'il pouvait exister. La jeune femme remarqua l'odeur discrète et agréable du parfum de la brun qui dégageait une senteur fruitée.  
>Au bout de quelques minutes, la maladresse de la blonde la rattrapa et elle s'emmêla les pieds, entrainant Regina dans sa chute.<p>

La blonde se retrouva couchée sur le dos, Regina au-dessus d'elle. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de la brune dans son cou et se mordit la lèvre en essayant de calmer le rythme de son cœur qui venait de s'emballer.

'Emma, ça va ?'

La blonde rouvrit les yeux et constata que Regina était maintenant agenouillée devant elle, ses yeux inquiets posés sur elle.

'Vous vous êtes fait mal ?'

'Non, non, ça va' répondit la blonde en souriant 'désolée, je suppose que les quelques verres de vin n'ont rien fait pour arranger ma maladresse naturelle'.

Elle tenta de se redresser quand une douleur lancinante se fit sentir dans son épaule et elle ne put retenir un gémissement.

'Votre épaule ?' demanda la brune en l'aidant à se relever.

'Ça va aller' répondit Emma en bougeant doucement le bras.

'Je vais chercher un bloc de glace pour vous soulager.'

La brune s'éloigna vers la cuisine et réapparu quelques secondes plus tard, un sachet remplit de glaçons à la main.

'Tenez, mettez ça sur votre épaule' dit-elle en s'essayant à côté d'elle sur le canapé.

'Merci.'

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent en silence, avant que la blonde ne reprenne la parole.

'Alors… qui est-ce qui devait vous venir avec vous ce soir ?'

'Robin, mon ex petit ami' répondit simplement la brune.

'J'espère qu'il avait une excuse valable pour vous planter à la dernière minute ?'

'Son fils est tombé malade, sa femme n'est pas en ville et il ne voulait pas le laisser à la baby-sitter dans cet état.'

'Que s'est-il passé ?'

Devant le regard interrogateur de la brune, la jeune femme reprit 'vous avez dit que c'est votre ex petit-ami.'

Regina leur resservit un verre de vin et changea de position avant de commencer son récit.

'Nous étions ensemble depuis quelques mois au moment de l'accident' ... 'de la mort de Henry je veux dire' se reprit-elle.  
>'Il avait rompu avec sa femme, Marian, juste avant qu'elle n'apprenne qu'elle était enceinte. Il a voulu retourner vers elle après avoir appris la nouvelle mais elle n'a pas voulu, affirmant que cet enfant ne changerait rien et qu'elle ne souhaitait pas le garder.<br>Robin était dévasté, j'ai été là pour lui, et de fil en aiguille nous nous sommes rapprochés. Il a emménagé ici et 4 mois plus tard Marian sonnait à notre porte et lui tendait son enfant en disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'en occuper. Ça a été un choc pour tous les deux, ne nous nous attendions pas à cela et Robin n'avait pas la moindre idée que Marian avait finalement décidé de garder l'enfant. La surprise initiale passée, nous avons transformé la chambre d'amis en nurserie et nous nous sommes habitués à cette nouvelle vie.

Lorsque Brooks a assassiné Henry, je suis retournée vivre chez mes parents. Je ne me sentais pas capable de revenir vivre ici, l'appartement était rempli de trop de souvenirs. Les semaines passaient et Robin est resté à mes côtés, attendant patiemment que je retourne vivre avec lui et respectant le temps qu'il me fallait.

Un peu plus d'un mois après la mort de mon fils, ma mère, ne supportant plus le chagrin d'avoir perdu son petit-fils et de voir sa fille incapable de remonter la pente, à tenter de mettre fin à ses jours.'

Regina se tut quelques instants à l'évocation de ces souvenirs et la blonde écoutait attentivement, s'efforçant de ravaler les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

'Ça a été comme un électrochoc pour moi. Je me suis rendue compte que je n'étais pas la seule qui souffrait et que je ne pouvais pas continuer à me laisser aller de la sorte. J'étais en train de détruire toutes les personnes qui étaient autour de moi et il fallait que ça cesse.  
>Une fois que ma mère fut rétablit, j'ai quitté le manoir familial et je suis retournée vivre avec Robin en essayant de reprendre le cours de la vie. J'ai terminé ma formation de chirurgienne en traumatologie et j'ai accepté le poste que Gold m'a offert à l'hôpital général.<p>

Ma vie commençait doucement à se remettre en place mais quelque chose en moi avait changé. J'étais toujours amoureuse de Robin, et il était extraordinaire avec moi, mais je ne supportais plus de vivre avec un autre enfant dans l'appartement. Roland était un garçon adorable mais chaque sourire, chaque cri, chaque pleur, me rappelaient sans cesse que Henry n'était plus là. Au bout de quelques semaines, Robin et moi avons décidé de nous séparer, décidant que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire pour son fils.

Sa femme a fini par revenir, permettant à Roland d'avoir enfin la famille dont il a besoin et à Robin de retrouver le bonheur.'

Les deux femmes restèrent silencieuses durant plusieurs minutes avant que la brune ne se tourne vers Emma, dont les larmes avaient fini par s'échapper de ses yeux.

'Emma je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas gâcher la soirée' s'exclama Regina, troublée.

'Non,' la rassura Emma, 'c'est juste que vous méritez tellement plus que ça. Vous avez déjà traversé tellement d'épreuves et maintenant, le procès avec Brooks, j'ai tellement peur que l'on n'arrive pas à gagner.'

La brune plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme avant de répondre 'Emma, je sais que vous et votre patron faites de votre mieux, de même que les détectives. Aussi fort que j'espère que Brooks passera le reste de ses jours en détention, je sais que la probabilité de gagner ce procès est considérablement compromise par le manque de preuves.'

La blonde essuya ses larmes avant de reprendre la parole 'Je vous que vous sachiez que quelle que soit l'issue du procès, je serai là. Je sais que nous ne nous sommes pas rencontrées dans les meilleurs circonstances mais notre amitié compte beaucoup pour moi.'

Regina sourit, 'pour moi aussi, et j'apprécie sincèrement votre soutient.'

* * *

><p><strong>C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, c'est toujours très apprécié :)<strong>

**Je m'excuse encore pour l'attente et j'espère pouvoir publier la suite plus rapidement cette fois-ci. **

**Je voulais vous souhaiter à tous une très bonne année, j'espère qu'elle sera pleine de bonnes choses! **

**J'aimerais aussi vous dire merci pour votre enthousiasme face à cette fiction. Comme vous le savez, c'est la première fois que je me lance dans une telle aventure et de voir que chaque semaine un peu plus de personnes me suivent me fait réellement chaud au cœur. Je remercie aussi toutes celles (et ceux) qui me suivent depuis le début et prennent le temps de laisser des reviews, vous me donnez la motivation de continuer et d'essayer de m'améliorer chaque jour. **

**A bientôt ;)**


End file.
